My Angel
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: Loosely Based on Phantom of the Opera: What if the Phantom is a girl? A Broken soul is left alone an old Opera House, while a cold hearted man ends up working there. A love story begins. Naru will prove to Mai that she will always be his Angel that saved him. While Naru is her angel which saved her. A pure love story that heals the hearts of the broken and deep passion comes. NxM
1. Chapter 1: Rumors

My Angel

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera

My own twists.

What if the Phantom is a girl? What would things change?

My Angel is loosely based on Phantom of the Opera. Oliver gets a caretaker job in an old Opera house, that is due to be demolished in six months. He takes the job and the only thing he wants is peace.. Upon entering, he starts hearing rumors, of a Phantom that lurks in its walls of the opera house which it say that kills men. He doesn't' believe it until he meets a strange small woman that looks like an angel, is it really an Angel? Or a Phantom that haunts this old place?

A simple love story of the heart, that will awake a flame of desire on Naru and Mai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.

NxM pairing.

Mystery, Friendship, and Romance

* * *

Chapter One: Rumors

Naru pov

I stare at her, her brown eyes searching mine, the thunder roar heavily in the night-sky, the soft breeze made our hairs move slightly. My angel held the tip of the knife close to my chest.

"If you're going to kill me then do so, that won't change anything," I spoke in a mellow voice, her eyes narrow, then she smirks, causing my heart to thump unevenly. Without hesitation, I grab her small cold hand, and jab the knife straight into my chest, causing my eyes to widen from the sudden pain. Her eyes widen, while I fall onto my knees, and smile at her.

"See, it won't change anything,"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I leaned my head against the edge of the glass window, watching the strong wind blows swiftly in the shadowy trees, making the branches sway with it.

Another year of loneliness. Another year of not having anyone with me. When was the last time I had company? Maybe when I was a child.

I kept staring the cold night. I touch my face and shivered from the feel of my skin. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

'Take her out of here,'

'We don't want her,'

'Who would adopt a girl like that?'

'Sorry Mai, but no one wants to adopt you.' those dark thoughts plague me once again.

I move my hand and press it on the cold glass. Shaking my head, from the light of the lamp, I see a brown carriage pull up.

'Who's that?' I thought, looking down, I saw a tall man with dark hair, wearing a dark jacket getting out of the front seat, and goes up towards the door, and opens it. There a younger man steps out. A tall man with dark hair as well a bit tussle, from what I can see, he wears a dark jacket and gloves. His eyes scan around my home.

'No one has come to this place in three years.' I move closer, then my eyes narrow when his eyes landing on me.

'No,' I move away from the window, placing my hand on my heaving chest. Without a second thought, I move rapidly towards the first floor. Using the spiral stairs that lead down to the opening large old stage.

I hide behind the red curtain and grasp the dusty cloth.

'Oh God, please don't let them enter, please don't let them enter.' I prayed in my head. Lifting my gaze, I see the two strange men enter. While they spoke, I move rapidly away from them and headed towards my secret tunnel. I lift the secret door up, that is under the rug and went inside. Rushing my steps, I went down the small stairs. My eyes glance at the lit candles, and I tiptoed to blow them off.

'Please, I hope, wish that they won't stay here for so long. I don't like company. People hurt, and I don't want to be hurt again.' I went down the hallway, picking up my dirty dress up. I pass the puddle and shivered from the cold water of it, since I wore no shoes.

Finally making it to my domain, which is huge, with one bed in the middle, with white sheets, one body length mirror covered with an old sheet on the right side. The room is filled with candles.

I went towards my bed, and grab my blanket, and went under it. My safe haven.

'No one will harm me. No one will reject me if no one sees me.' My mind screamed as I closed my eyes, shivered, but for a reason that the younger man flashed into my mind. I squinted my face, trying to get him out.

'What are they doing in my house?'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I get out of my carriage, the night is strangely pitch dark, the stars shine brilliantly and the night air is crisp cold. I gasp out, seeing my own breath. I place my cold, gloved hands inside my pocket.

"We are here Master Oliver." I heard Lin speak, while he bows.

"I can see that Lin, please come in with me, even though I'm the new caretaker, I need to adjust to the place," I ask of him. Lin gave the old opera house one look. The opera house is dark, only two floors, but with many rooms. The front is plain with an eerie welcoming, bricks stack up as a walkway. Two golden doors are in the front.

"Of course, sir," he vows. I went behind the carriage and picked up my suitcase, and my umbrella. Lin helps me with the other luggage.

"Sir, how in the world did you end up being the caretaker of this old house?" he asks me while we headed towards the mansion. I frowned, looking up, in doing so, in one of the windows on my right, I see a figure, quickly moving away.

'No one should be living here.' I thought.

"Is there anyone living here?" I asked, avoiding Lin question. Lin shakes his head.

"Not that I know of, but there have been rumors."

"Rumors?" that gets my attention. Lin shakes his head. We stop at the front of the door, and he takes out the keys, to open the door.

"Yes, a woman, a phantom woman that used to live here many years ago. She used to seduce men, and then she would kill them off." Finally opening the door, we entered. Lin place my things down and went to light up the candles that are on the side.

"Exactly why would she kill them?"

"Don't know, rumors have it that she just hated men, apparently she was born deformed, and her parents abandoned her in this old place. It's been heard that she went crazy from being alone, she started to kill and gather the men's corpses and hide them in the basement," he explains as he blew off the match leaving behind the smoke. I rose a brow at his explanation.

"Has anyone found these corpses?"

"No,"

"Then don't believe anything is rumored around," I told him. Lin didn't say anything to me, but turns towards the large room. There're many seats going down three roads, and in front of it, a large old dusty stage, with two large elegant curtains. There was a second floor, that has balconies, old broken balconies, that once stood out for the high class. The walls built out of bricks and elegant designs of angels and such. Large painted windows, with different colors. I shivered at the eerie atmosphere."

"Last time this place ran was three years ago, wow, it looks like centuries, are you sure you want to take care of this place?" Lin asks, turning to face me.

"I am sure, since you been here a couple of times, where are the rooms?" I asked, moving my feet towards my right, not taking my eyes from the stage.

"They are in the far back behind the stage. I think the fireplace still works," he murmurs the last part. I nodded and turned my gaze towards the corner of the stage, to see a black shadow move swiftly.

'Well, this should be fun,'

"Ah, Yasuhara and Housho shall be coming tomorrow morning to fix the lights, as well show you the blueprints of this old place," Lin explains. I nodded, keeping my eye on where I saw the shadow.

"One thing," I asked, turning to face him.

"Yes?"

"If my family asks where I am, please do me a favor and tell them you haven't seen me." Lin raises a brow, confused by my request. I turn my gaze back at the stage and cross my arms and smile.

"Why?" he finally asks. I shrug, turning to head for my room.

"Because I don't want to be bothered with useless things. All I want is peace."

* * *

Not much, so this is another story. I hope you all like it. Let me know should I continue..? I will work on my other two.. I just have writer's block. T.T


	2. Chapter 2: Angel?

Chapter Two: Angel?

 **Naru pov**

"It should be running in one day worth." Housho wipes his sweaty forehead, as I stare at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's been four days," I called out. Housho grips the latter and went down, to smirk at me.

"Well the construction of this old building is harder to fix than most. We need to fix your fireplace, as well the leaking on the roof. I don't know why are you even living here? Haven't you heard about the Phantom?" his brown eyes squinted together, while he dusts his hands on his baggy black pants.

"Nothing has happened since I came to live here, they are just rumors, as well, I am only living here for six months."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asks, looking back at me.

"Don't you know? This place will be demolished by the time I leave this place." I told him. Housho nods in understanding and claps his hands.

"Then why are you even bothering cleaning this place up?"

"I have my reasons." I said, moving around him. Housho snare for me, going back up the stairs. I turn to face the rows of seats, closing my eyes, I can imagine groups of people sitting there, waiting for the grand entrance of the singer.

"You know, the hole on the roof is quite huge, so another a few more days, before we can patch that thing up. Pray that it doesn't start raining soon." I heard behind me. I turned to see Yasuhara, another young man with dark hair, and a pale completion. His oval glasses sparkle for some odd reason.

I look up, to see the blue sky, as a white cloud passes through.

"Take as long as you want, I am paying you after all." I told him. Yasuhara nods at me.

"Yes boss, oh, you know that in five days, this place is going to open? Is it rumor or is it true?" he asks, moving closer to me. I raised a brow, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Who told you that?"

"I heard it through the other workers. Is it true? If so, how can we fix this place less than five days? Is impossible." I lower my arms, and starts to walk off the stage, going down the small steps, I rush my walking, heading for the back. Entering a narrow hallway, that has many doors, of different rooms, I stop at the first left side. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard Lin on the other side. Grabbing the knob, I open it, and went in. Lin is sitting down, writing something down on paper, he lifts his gaze and turns towards me.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" he asks.

"What's this about opening in five days?" I asked him in a stern voice. He lower his ink pen, and turns to face me.

"Is a little welcoming back, the owner of the opera house wants to have a few more nights open before demolition, didn't he told you?" he asks a bit surprise that I didn't know.

"No, he told me to be the caretaker nothing else, no opening." I have no idea how to feel about this, Lin stands up, and moves behind his chair, heading for the small cabinet and opens the brown door. He takes out his jacket, and place it around him.

"If you want, we can go and speak to him, he'll give you more details."

"Not right now, I have work, but when I do, he has lots to explain and why he hasn't told me before." I turned, heading out. I rolled my black sleeves, while Lin follows me.

"Your father send me a letter, he asks if I have seen you." I stop at my tracks and glance at Lin.

"What did you wrote back?" I asked him.

"What you told me, I haven't seen you, I don't know what happen to you and your family, but if it has to do with Gene, I.." Lin started, I stop in my tracks.

"Good job, please, can you refrain your words, and do whatever you were about to do." with that, I move away, heading towards the stage.

Lin sigh, shaking his head.

"There you are boss, we need to move the back and remove the old wood." Housho spoke, as he removes his brown gloves. His eyes landed on Lin.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, how are you?" he bows at Lin. Lin nods, and bows back.

"Fine, about to head out, you guys are doing an excellent job,"

"Thanks, about a few more weeks until this place is completely habitual for humans."

"At least finish the stage and the seats, and the hole in the roof, before the five days are up." he asks him polity.

"Will do," Lin nods, and bows to say goodbye. Watching Lin leave, I rolled my shoulders, and move to go up the stage.

"Well lets get into it." I spoke, moving behind the left side of the stage, and went behind the curtains. The back is large, filled with old equipment, loose knots, and old carpets, and old decaying wood.

I grab some old black gloves on top of an old round table, that is on my right, and place them on. I move and start to move the wood to the empty spot on my right.

"Wow, you went straight to work, here, let me give you a hand." Yasuhara walks straight towards me, and starts to help me. I didn't say anything, but kept on working. While we work with the planks in the corner of my eye, I see that same dark shadow I saw when I arrived. I kept my eyes on the wood, afraid if I move my head, I would scare it off.

"So, besides Oliver, do you have another name?"

"No," I told him, not starting to get sweaty.

"Well, then." he murmurs, when Housho came by, with a wagon at hand.

"Here, easier," Housho chuckles, parking the old brown wagon next to the wood, and starts to stack them. I raise myself and stretch my back and turned towards the shadow, making sure my eyes won't connect with the shadow.

Even though I can't see who it is, all I can see a small white piece of clothing, and its shadow.

'Who are you? And why are you hiding?'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I glance from the shadows, huddling my body tight, as I watch the strange men work on my stage. Slowly bringing it back to life. My eyes landed on the strange man that came to live here a few days ago. I held onto the wall and watching him move the planks. I bit my lower dry lip.

'He looks strange doing that.'

"So besides Oliver, do you have another name?" the man with the glasses and dark hair asks, as he turns to see him. The man stops and shook his head.

"No," his voice is deep and has a ring to it. I innocently watch how his eyes scans the man with the glasses.

'He has blue eyes. This is the first time I have seen a man with blue eyes.' I thought.

'Oliver, Oliver Davis is his name, I heard the other guy, Lin I think is his name call him that yesterday, when I was sneaking around the walls, watching them move some old customs.

'Oliver Davis, sounds nice on him.' I have been watching him from afar, he looks like a lonely type of person. His eyes are always sad or cold. I haven't heard if he has a fiancee or a wife. Strange, why would a young man and handsome at that be unwed? I lower my head, and frowned.

'Is he like me? Alone in this world?' I shook my head, and press my hand on my chest.

'No, he's not like me, he's handsome, and I'm not even beautiful.' I turned to see Oliver facing my way, but doesn't see me. Unconsciously I smiled, pressing my hand on the wall.

"Some of this wood is still good, we can use it for something else, and throw away the rest." A tall guy with long brown hair suggested. Oliver turns to face him.

"That sounds good." he agrees. I stood up from my sitting position, and headed up the narrow stairs, since I couldn't get towards the trap door. In doing so, I stop in my tracks, and turned to see Oliver and his companion walking under me. I hunch down, and kept my eye on him.

I watch him work hard for the next hour, and for a reason, that made me happy.

…...

Entering my domain, I move towards my bed, and sit on it. I stare blankly at the floor, seeing my dirty feet at the progress.

'Mama, my home will be demolish up in six months, what should I do?' I thought, moving my face, I look back at the opening of my room.

No answer is heard like always. I move my body down on the mattress, and grasp my blanket.

'If they destroy my home, then I don't have anywhere to go. Please Mama, help me. What should I do? Please help me.' I closed my eyes, feeling fresh tears rolling down, and somehow I ended up falling asleep.

" _ **Don't want her,'**_

 _ **'She repulsive,'**_

" _ **Move you ugly thing," each insulting word kept hurting me. I move my small feet towards the corner of my room, (The room is large, filled with beds, and one large window on the right side, facing the door,) and pull up my hands and start to cry.**_

" _ **Sister, Mai is crying again." I heard one of my companions from the orphanage yell. I lower my hands, to see the girls looking down at me.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Mai, no one wants to adopt you, you're ugly." one of the girls spat on me. I cover my face once again.**_

" _ **Not only ugly she is a mute. You should kill yourself," I felt a hand on my arm. I lifted my gaze to see the head girl, which she's older than me sneering, her dark eyes seem to bore straight at me. She bends on her knees and smiles at me. My body shook.**_

" _ **You should kill yourself, we don't need people like you. Why do you think your mother and father left you? Because of that horrible face of yours. No one will ever love you." she spat at me. My body violently shook, as more tears run my cheeks.**_

" _ **Masako, what are you doing to the poor Mai." I heard.**_

" _ **Nothing Sister, I was only trying to cheer her up. She only got worse." Masako sounded innocent. I ball myself up, and cover my horrible face.**_

 _ **'Mama, papa, I'm sorry, I didn't want to kill you. No one will ever love me, is my punishment.'**_

I bolted up from my dream. Heavy sweat covers my body, as tears seem to never stop. I wrap my blanket around me and shook like a leaf.

' I'm a murderer, I killed mama and papa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. '

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I flop down on my bed, after a long day at work. I glance at the ceiling blankly.

 _'Noll, you shall not leave this home,"_

 _'Please Noll, I don't want you to leave, we don't blame you, and what we are doing is for your own good.'_

Those words are the last words of my parents. I groaned, and move my body to face the wall, and use my feet to take off my shoes. I blinked blankly at the wall.

'Is my fault, if they knew the truth, they would have stoned me to death.' I thought, then I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and force my body to get up.

"Come in." I called out. The door opens, and Lin and Housho comes in. I arched a brow, as they stood there, not sure what to do.

"I thought you left already." I spoke to Housho. Housho nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"I was about to, but I can't seem to find my old gloves, have you seen them?" he asks. I arched a brow, and run my hands through my pockets, then felt a lump. I stick my hand inside and took out the two old gloves that I took earlier today.

"These?" I asked. Housho nods and moves forward to take them. I turned towards Lin.

"And you?"

"The boss will come in tomorrow to give you the details." I nodded at Lin.

"Is that all?" both men nod,

"Good night, see you tomorrow morning." both bows, and leave my room. I flop back down, but the door opens once again. I bolted up once again, and Housho nervously laugh.

"Sorry, but you left your jacket in stage." with that he closed the door. I moaned, running my hand through my face.

'I don't care about my jacket, I want a hot bath, food and sleep.' My muscles scream at me, as I stood up.

Even though I have done this work before, as a young lad, doesn't mean my body doesn't get tired. I want to move, but my body refuses to go anywhere. I flop back down, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep..

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I move behind the walls until I reach his room. I open the secret door, making sure he wasn't there, I entered his room. I move, only to gasp, to see Oliver sleeping peacefully in his bed. Very uncomfortable, though. I move quietly and my eyes soften.

'Poor guy, he and the others been working hard all day.' I thought, moving to grasp his legs. I felt a strange sensation.

'His legs are thicker than mine. Strange.' I thought, Moving his legs with a huff, his body adjusts, and I move to grasp his blankets. I smiled gently and spread it open.

'Now you won't catch a cold.' I thought, placing it on top of him. Moving, I look down at his sleeping face.

'This is the first time I come here.' I move my dirty hand and outline his face.

'His face is bigger too. I have never been so close to a male before.' My eyes turn tender, and my heart starts to beat fast.

'He's so handsome, as well very sad.' suddenly he snaps his eyes open, causing me to jump in fright, and his eyes lock with mine. Now fear shot through me. His eyes roam my face, and I start to shake.

'No, no, no, no, no, he saw my face.' my mind screamed moving away, he suddenly takes a hold of my wrist, causing me to swing back towards him. Dangerously close to his own face, my heart beats wildly, with pure fear.

'He's going to hurt me,'

"Angel," he murmurs in a deep low voice, moving his hand to cup my cheek. My eyes widen at his sudden words.

'Angel? Who is an Angel?'

"Please take this pain away," then he closed his eyes, lowering his hand down. He lets go of my wrist. I move away from him and went inside my secret tunnel. Rushing my steps, I stop in my tracks and slide down on the ground. I saw a rat running away from me, but I am so used to them, I didn't care, but right now, my mind raced towards what just happen.

'He called me an Angel. Was he still asleep? Yes, that explains it. He is just asleep. I'm far beyond an angel. I'm a monster.' I cover my face, as fresh tears run down my cheeks.

'I will never be anyone to anyone. God, please all I ask that my home won't get demolished, and I promise to help him. I don't know how, but if he asked for help, I would give it to him, I don't know how. Please show me the way.' I prayed. I stood up slowly and walk towards my room..

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Reviews help me improve and makes me write even more. Also, in Phantom of the Opera, even though he wanted love, he didn't know how to give it in a way, so in my version, even though Mai went through hell, all she knows is to give love, since she always craved it back. So it will be very different from Phantom point.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own anything at all..


	3. Chapter 3: A New Opera Singer

Chapter Three: A New Opera Singer

 **Naru pov**

I had the strangest dream last night. There was this girl, a young girl that came into my room. In my dream, she was scared that I saw her. She has a scar on her face. Bumps on her right side, it looks like a deep burn or something, but it spread from her right forehead, down to her right bottom eye giving the illusion that is half closed. She had long brown hair knotted and wild, besides that, her face is pale, but it had a strange glow. Her eyes are like milk chocolate and had the most impressive look I saw in a woman. I don't remember what I told her, but I still can feel her warm skin. My dream was too vivid. I'm not sure why, but for a reason, she looked like hurt angel. I can't explain it. All I knew, she somehow captures my attention.

"Place that down." Yasuhara snaps me out of my thoughts while we lower the broken bricks from the roof. I picked the last part and place it down.

"Ah, this place looks better and better." I heard behind me. I paused and turned to see Lin and my boss standing next to each other. I dusted my hands and walk up to them.

"Morning," I bowed. My boss, an older middle age man. He has long dark hair with gray hairs on the side. He has a long black mustache and a bear. His eyes are dark and have a thin face. Dress very elegantly.

"Morning Oliver. Come with me," he asks. I nodded and turned towards my companions.

"Go and rest," I told them. Yasuhara and Housho nodded and went down while Lin stares at our work. Turning around, we start to follow my boss.

"So what is this about opening this opera house in a few days?" I asked as I remove my gloves. My boss turns and shrugs at me.

"I grew up in this place, it's always been my passion. I want to relive my childhood a few more times before it becomes into dust. Sorry, I didn't mention this to you before. That's one of the reasons I wanted to get caretaker. I have known your skills since I seen you work in this line of work before. I'm just glad you haven't left yet." I rose a brow at his sudden words.

"What do you mean?"

"The rumors, the other caretakers didn't last a day, due to the damn phantom." he spoke in a low tone, so the others won't hear.

"Why is that? They are just rumors after all."

"Didn't you tell him?" he turns to face Lin. Lin shakes his head and turns to face him.

"I didn't want to scare him, I just told him the rumors and the corpses," he explains to him.

"Exactly what happen?" I cross my arms, my boss turns and clears his throat.

"The others kept hearing things, and when they finally saw the phantom, it tried to kill them. They ran out of this old place like the seven-headed hell dogs were after them."

"I see, don't' worry, I won't run away, I don't scare that easily," I told him. My boss sighs out a relief breath because of my words.

"Tomorrow, the most famous opera singer in England, Masako Hara will come to start her practice, so please wash the stage and fix the roof," I nodded, turning around.

"Also one more thing." he added.

"Yes?" I turned my head to stare at him.

"If you find this phantom, can you get rid of it?" he shivers. I felt a sweat drop, but I nodded at him.

"I'll even buy the phantom train tickets if you want." I spat.

"That's why I like you young man, good day," with that my boss nervously laugh and turns, heading out with Lin.

'Masako Hara? I heard of her, the talented opera singer. Great, and here I thought I will have peaceful days ahead. I hate opera, singers.' I move my legs, and something on the second floor caught my attention. I slowly lifted my gaze and saw the dark shadow once again. I smirked and started to move once again.

'If you're the phantom of the Opera, then this should be fun after all.'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I move, the next day, watching Oliver and from what I can gather their names, Housho and Yasuhara scrub the stage. I lean the side of my head on the wall and kept my eye on him.

'How can I help him?' I thought, and smiled gently, watching him wipe his forehead. I look down at my wrist, where he touched me, and something filled my stomach.

'His hand is so warm and rough.' I look back up, to see him breathing unevenly.

'He needs water, well the others as well.' I ached to get up and help, but stop myself, when Oliver turns his gaze towards me. I gasp, and hide.

'Please don't see me.' I prayed.

"Ah, welcome." I heard Lin speak, hearing his footsteps move swiftly. I turned to see a young woman enter from the front. A familiar woman. I move closer, to see the woman with ear length hair, dark eyes, and a doll-like face.

"Masako Hara, I presume?" Lin asks. My eyes widen in fear.

'No, it can't be her.' My body shook.

'Why is she doing here?'

"Yes, you must be Lin, your boss told me about you." Lin nods at her, then I watch Oliver turn his gaze towards her. He gave her a fast glance, then turns back to work, scrubbing the stage. I frowned. Masako moves swiftly inspecting my house.

"So this is the place I'm going to sing, I have been in better places.." Masako run her finger on the chair, and dust it off, then her eyes landed on the three guys.

"Excuse me," she spoke out. Oliver sighs and turns around,

"Yes?" he asks in an annoyed voice. I watch Masako eyes widen, and her pale cheeks turn red. I frowned, feeling a strange feeling fill my heart. Housho and Yasuhara stare at Masako, but don't say anything to her.

"Are you this rude to guests?

"Depends on who they are. Lin, please show the young lady to her dressing room. I need to finish here." he commands, turning back and starts to scrub.

"Excuse me? I never met such a rude man," she huffs, turning while Lin shakes his head.

"Excuse my lord, he doesn't like to talk to people, come, I'll show you your room." Lin turns, heading towards the back. Masako gave Oliver one last glance, then follows Lin. I dug my nails into my flesh, as I turn back towards Oliver.

"Wow, she's very beautiful, what did you thought of her?" Yasuhara asks Oliver. Oliver stops his movements and lifted his gaze up.

"I agree, she's beautiful," he tells them.. My heart pounded oddly once again.

'He thinks she's beautiful, well she has always been.'

"Then why did you treat her like that? If you think like that? What? Are you shy?" Housho wiggled his brows, but before Oliver could answer, the door slams open. I turn to see an older woman with long red hair, wearing a blue dress and heels.

"Damn that woman, she always does this." she hissed, I glance, watching the boys turn to look behind.

"Who are you?" Oliver asks her. Housho eyes landed on the redhead, and his eyes widen. Yasuhara just smiles.

"Ayako Matsuzaki, I'm Masako assistant." she tells them. Oliver rose a brow, but nods.

"Housho, please show Ms. Matsuzaki, Ms. Hara dressing-room," he asks him. Housho turns and gave him a wide eyed look.

"Me? Why me? I'm just a worker, you're the caretaker." he asks. Oliver gave Housho a dark look.

"I'm your boss, so do what I told you. Also, I don't want to see Ms. Hara," he mumbled the last part, Housho didn't get to hear it, but I could read his lips. I raised a brow, now confused by his words.

'Is he shy? Wait, is Oliver a shy person around beautiful girls?' I frowned, and that bother me. I don't know why, though.

"Come this way," Housho sighs in defeat, as he goes around the stage and went down the small stairs. Ayako stares at him, then bow at Oliver.

"Thank you," with that, Housho and the new girl Ayako move towards the back.

…...

I watch again from the sidelines, about two hours later. The stage looks wonderful, outstanding and breathtaking. Everything shined, and the once dirty floor shine, the curtains are almost done, it almost has a life. I smiled, watching Oliver roll his shoulders, as Yasuhara and Housho, sigh in relief.

"Finally is done. Wow, it took forever, I'm starving, want something to eat?" Yasuhara offers, Oliver nods, but they didn't move, as Masako and Ayako came into view. Masako wore an elegant green dress, that puff out in the bottom, and low-cut in the front. Ayako threw dagger glares at her.

"Now, where would I practice? Also, where's the music?" She asks, looking straight at the guys. Oliver lifts his gaze and gave her the coldest expression I have ever seen.

"As you can see, we are still working on it, and second, is obvious this is the place you're going to practice, you don't have to be a genius, to know that common sense." he brawls out

"Seriously, what I have done to you? Normally, men treat me as a princess," she tells him. Housho and Yasuhara move up towards her.

"Don't listen to him, he's a bitter old man, so please practice with confidence and as well, the music, I can play the violin pretty well, so that can help until tomorrow." Housho offers.

"Okay, then who are you again?" she asks both of them. Housho and Yasuhara glance at each other then bows at her.

"I'm Housho, and this is Yasuhara, we are here to fix up the place," they introduced themselves to her.

"Ah, well, I see them, if you please, help me with the music, if you say if you can play the violin," she bows. I frowned, watching both males nod at her.

Ayako tilts her head to the side and raised a brow.

"Well hello there," she spoke, moving to the side. Housho turns his gaze towards her, and for a reason, I can see his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," he nervously rub the back of his neck. I lifted a small part of my mouth upwards and watch Ayako get furious.

"I see, do I need to be a famous person to get a hello?" she snaps at him. Housho eyes widen and shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean, I meant.."

"Oh whatever," she growls at him, turning to face Oliver.

"I heard that you all were going to eat, if you want, I can cook something up, I'm very good in the kitchen," she offers them. Yasuhara and Housho face light up, while Oliver nods.

"That would be greatly appreciated," he only said. Masako moves up towards the stage, in doing so, she suddenly trips on her own dress and falls backward.

"Ahh!" she yells, I watch Oliver move rapidly and catch her in his arms. Her chest heaved, as he stares at her eyes.

"Thank you," she breathlessly said. Oliver straightens her and turns around.

"About that offer, I take an arrange check, I just remember something," he tells her. Ayako nods her head and turns towards Masako.

"I'll bring your lunch soon." Masako is still flushed, and nods at Ayako.

"Okay," she didn't have no words to say to her, she looks very flushed, her eyes never left Oliver. Oliver, sighs, and walks out of the stage.

"Oi, where are you going?" Yasuhara asks.

"I told you, I just remember something, we return in an hour," with that, Oliver swiftly moves away from the other.

…...

I follow Oliver, he walks past the backyard. The yard itself is quite something, it has massive statues of weeping angels, or other statues I don't even know all in the color gray. For a reason, I felt right at home. There's old trees, covered with autumn leaves. Oliver stops at the front of the weeping angel statue and glances up.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" he suddenly screams, kicking the bottom. I was taken back by his sudden outburst.

'What is wrong?' I asked, Oliver sat on the ground, and look down at the floor, as though he heard my question, he spoke.

"I want is peace and quiet, not this. I can't live through this again," he hissed under his breath. I move quietly and sat on the opposite side of the angel statue.

'What happen? If you don't mind me asking.'

"This is why I took the job, I thought it would be quiet for the next few months. I'm trying to regain my bloody life back.

'So explain to me, what change?' Oliver lifts his gaze, as I move a bit closer to the edge. I move my hand, as he lays his hand exactly like mine. If I would have moved a bit closer, we would have touched.

"I'm mad, because.. Its not fair, not fair for him."

'Him? Oliver, please tell me, what happen, I want to help you, you asked me to help you, so please tell me.'

"Forget it," then everything went quiet. I frowned, so I waited. About ten minutes later, I didn't hear anything at all. I quietly sneak a peak, and saw him sleeping, with his arms cross, and his head bobbing down.

I hesitated on getting closer, from what happened two nights ago. I frowned and stretched my arm out.

'Poor Oliver. Everything will work out. You haven't eaten anything, and you must be famished, wait here, I'll get something for you.' I bow, and stood, hurrying my steps to get food from my kitchen.

…...

'I hope he likes it, I'm not a good cook, but luckily sister showed me how to cook.' I smiled gently at my food, wrap in a nice purple cloth. (Hot soup and hot fresh bread,) I rushed my steps towards Oliver.

Upon returning back, I stop in my tracks, to see Masako talking to him. My heart froze, as he nods at her, and takes some food from her hands.

"Thanks," he said. I watch him lift his gaze, and his eyes almost landing on me. I move swiftly and hid behind the statue. I watch them leave, and I bend on my knees, looking down at my soup and bread.

'Right, he wouldn't even eat it, if I left it by his side.' I felt tears gathering in my eyes, as I undid the tie, and took the hot bread, and bite.

'He doesn't even know I exist.' I wipe my eyes and kept on eating.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I watch Ms. Hara, sing, her tone is high pitch and on point. I mentally groaned as I move my head. Once again I see that shadow from the second floor. I kept my eyes on it.

'It followed me in the backyard, I wonder if it heard me speak?' now as time passes, the more and more I want to know about this shadow that follows me. I didn't mind, though.

" _ **There you are," I heard behind me. I awoke from my short nap and turn to see Ms. Hara looks down at me, with a container at hand. I mentally groaned, but stood up and dusted my pants.**_

" _ **What is this for?" I asked her. She timidly hands it to me, and I look down.**_

" _ **To thank you for saving me, and as well, I want to start again. Hi, I'm Masako Hara, I hope we can become good friends." she bows. I blinked at her, as I look down at the container.**_

" _ **Thanks," was all I said, when I lift my gaze, I saw a white dress fade behind the statue. I smirked and turned around.**_

"So what you think of her voice?" Yasuhara asks of me jolting me back to reality. I turn my gaze and shrug at him.

"Is okay." I told him.

"Housho can play," I added, watching Housho in the background playing hard with his violin, the music flow beautifully with Ms. Hara voice, it echoed around the whole auditorium. While Ayako stares at him. She sat two seats down from me. I leaned back and cross my arms.

"He started to play when he was a young lad, making a living, but unfortunately he wasn't good enough on some peoples' ears, and he couldn't' make it as a musician."

"I see, I'll talk to my boss about that, he has a talent, and I hate seeing good talent going to waste." I told him. Yasuhara eyes widen, turning to face me.

"Really?" I nodded at him.

"Of course," Yasuhara turn his gaze back, as Ms. Hara finish her last line. Yasuhara and Ayako clapped while I stood up.

"Very well, come in tomorrow again." I told her, turning around, to head for my bed. I am aching worse than two days ago.

"That's it?" she asks. I breathed out and turn around and gave her a blank look.

"Did you expect something else?" I asked her. Ms. Hara flushed in embarrassment and turn her head.

"No, good night then." with that, she stomps away, while Ayako bows.

"See you tomorrow." she turns and follows her out. I move and left the others alone. Finally entering my room. I locked it and flop down on my bed. Covering my eyes with my hand, I groaned out.

"She is annoying but very good at singing. Apparently she likes me too. Great, just what I needed." I stood up and started to remove my shirt.

Then my mind flashes back to the girl I dreamt about last night.

"She looks too real." I look down at my hand, and I remember how small her wrist is and how warm.

"Is she was really an angel? I just dreamed her, but why with a scar like that? If she was real, then what happen to her? I want to know her story." I thought out loud, placing my hand on my desk and stare at my reflection. I move my arm and touch the glass.

'Gene,' I thought, as this sudden ache in my heart.

'Please, forgive me one day.'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

'Masako became famous from her voice, she sings lovely, not only she has looks, but she's very talented.' I felt depressed about that thought. I move my head and saw Oliver sit on his chair, turning to face the mirror.

I watch him trace the mirror, as he wore no shirt. I blushed madly, but I was curious, why is he doing that?

'Is he a narcissist?' I thought, but his eyes look so sad. I press my hand on the wall and frowned at him.

'Please don't be sad.' Oliver, stands up, and removes his pants, my eyes widen, and I turn around covering my face.

'Sister said to never see a man naked unless he's my husband.' I thought, feeling my heart race. I gave it a few minutes. When I turn, Oliver already dressed in his night garment and sat on the edge of the bed. I turn my gaze and saw my soup.

'If I leave it in his room, he'll have it for breakfast, right?' I thought, after a long time of waiting, he finally fell asleep. I open the door, and sneaked in, placing my container down, and smiled gently at him.

'Please enjoy,' I bowed, but then he snaps his eyes open once again. He looks up at me. My heart stops.

"Angel, your back," he dazedly says. I gulped, noticing his eyes dazed.

'He's still asleep.' I breathed out. I nodded and took a step back.

"No, wait, I want to know your name," he started to get up but flops down.

"Damn it," he hisses, as he glances down. I took this moment and run towards my secret door, and closed it before he could see. I get on my knees and huddle.

'He's asleep, but why he keeps waking up when I go in his room? Does he know? Does he want to hurt me? Mock me?' With those dark thoughts, I headed for my safe heaven.

'I want to help him, but if he's doing that in purpose, then I can't,'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Ouch," I flop down on the floor, hitting my chin. I rubbed it and hissed.

"Okay, what just happen?" I asked, looking everywhere, to see if I can see the angel. No one was here, but a strange canteen, a small canteen that looks very old. I move to grab it and open the lid. I raised a brow and lower it.

"Chicken soup?" I lifted my leg up and look down once again.

"So she isn't a dream? I locked my door, and no one has my keys besides me. I shrug and lift the canteen up towards my lips.

'Smells good, wonder if it tastes good.' with that, I slurp down and lower it. My eyes widen, to find it edible, and as well very good.

"Well, damn, she can cook." I smiled, finishing the rest of the soup. After I finished, I place the container down and went back to my bed. I lift my leg up, and place my arms behind my head, looking up at the ceiling.

"So if she is real, then she is an angel, if she's from the rumors, why hasn't she tried to kill me yet?" I move my body and stare at the wall once again.

"Either way, I want to know more about you, and if you are what the rumors says? One thing is for sure, I'm already curious about you, and I won't stop until I get to know you."

* * *

'Thanks for the reviews; I hope you enjoy.

A disclaimer: I **Don't** own anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasy Courting

Chapter Four: Fantasy Courting

 **Naru pov**

"Masako, my dear, I'm sorry for coming two days late, but welcome once again to the Opera house," my boss spark with joy, as he walks up to stage. I wipe my sweaty forehead and glanced back.

"Is okay, we were just practicing the last part of our grand opening tonight. I have been having fun actually." she smiles, while Ayako rolled her eyes, and cross her arms.

"Are you sure you want to mention me? I mean what if he doesn't agree to it." Housho looked very nervous. I shook my head and took off my gloves.

"I know my boss, when he hears you, trust me he'll have you up in stage tonight." with that, I turned, and dusted my black shirt, and walk up towards him.

"Oliver," he glee, as his eyes landed on me. I bow and cleared my throat.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" My boss nods at me, and excuse himself from Ms. Hara. Moving away from her, I move towards Housho and turn.

"This is Housho," I firstly introduced him. My boss arched a brow, but nods at him.

"Hello, I have to say you three are doing a fantastic job, this place looks more amazing than what I remember," he smiles. Housho blushes but nods at him.

"Jeez, that's going overboard."

"Really is amazing," I secretly smiled at Housho embarrassment, but cleared my throat,

"He knows how to play a mean violin," I told him. My boss rose a brow, giving Housho a straight glance of amazement.

"Really?"

"Oh Yes, if you want, you can hear him out, while Ms. Hara practice. Will you be our the guest of honor? If you have time?" I asked him. My boss went quiet, but then he nods.

"Oh with pleasure." he turns, heading down the small steps on my right while Lin walks up to us, and bows at Housho.

"I know you can impress him." he simply said, and follows our boss. Housho eyes sparkle,

"Go on, don't stay like that as an idiot." I wave my hand, and move myself towards the end of the stage, where Ayako and Yasuhara spoke among themselves.

"My boss will hear out Housho," I told them. Ayako turns to face me, and smiles.

"Really? Good, he has a talent, we were just talking about that, weren't we?" she asks Yasuhara. Yasuhara nods and clap his hands together.

"Let's see if he can impress the big boss?" I nodded, and turned, only to see Ms. Hara standing there, looking straight at me. I mentally sigh.

"Yes?" I asked in a cold tone.

"You asked your boss to hear out that worker?" she seems a little annoyed. That irritated me, the way she placed Housho, but I mentally breathed it out and told her.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, just asking," she turns, and heads to get into her place. I rub my neck, and move more into towards the back, watching Housho gathering his violin which is near the stairs. Looking around, I try to find the shadow, but I didn't.

For two days, I haven't seen the Angel, I wonder if she's okay?

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I watch from the background while Housho and Madoka in sync together. Oliver boss seems to be amused by their performance. Housho is a very talented player.

Moving away from the stage, I headed towards Oliver room. Finally reaching it, I open the door and sneaked in. I can hear Housho violin playing brilliantly.

I tried to not come here, but since I haven't, I can't get my container back. I look everywhere for it, under his bed, in his closet, and nothing.

'Where did he place it?' I thought. Frowning, the violin kept on playing more and more.

'I wish I had a talent like them.' I thought sadly, then I sat on Oliver bed.

'Where did he place that container?' I turned, only to see his pillow. I move my hand and touch it very gently.

'He sleeps a lot here.' I move my body and lay down, and closed my eyes, to smell his scent. Is a mix of herbs and wood. I smiled gently.

'Is warm.' then the music stops.

'I hope it went well with Housho.' moving away from Oliver bed, I glance at the mirror, remembering that he was touching it.

'Narcissist? Maybe not. I was thinking, I should give him a nickname, Lin calls him Noll, so he wouldn't mind if I call him something else? Right?' I smiled, and look down at the chair.

'Naru, that would be my nickname for him, I'm not sure why, but it fits him.' with that, I move away, going towards my secret door.

'I hope you like it, Oliver, I shall call you Naru from now on.'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Well, what do you think?" Lin asks at our boss, as Housho stood at the edge of the stage. Ms. Hara cross her arms. Ayako bites her nail, standing behind Housho, while Yasuhara and I stare at my boss.

"Fantastic, you have great talent, please play tonight. Young man, you will go places with that talent of yours." he spoke, making Housho jump with joy. He suddenly turns, and hugs Ayako and twirls her around.

"You hear that?" he breathes heavily, looking right at her eyes. I arched a brow, feeling Yasuhara poking my rib. I gave him a warning glare, causing him to flinch back.

"He fancies her a lot. He just too shy about it." Yasuhara told me. Ayako face turns red, and smiles at him.

"I told you, you would do good," she awkwardly pats his shoulder. Housho smiles like an idiot and kept staring at her eyes.

'Wonder if love is like that? Mother told me once when you look at that one person you love, straight in the eyes, you know she would be your soul mate for the rest of your life.' I don't believe in love since I never experienced it. All my life has been working and study until that day tragic day happen, which changed my life forever.

"Oi, love birds, please get a room or something," Yasuhara joked, causing their spell to break. Ayako cleared her throat.

"Stop talking rubbish." Hisses Housho, making Ayako face to turn redder.

"Rubbish, I thought we all were going to melt in that heat you two were producing," Yasuhara fan himself with his hand, causing everyone to laugh, making the couple blush bad. I rolled my eyes, and turn around.

"Where are you going?'

"Out, I have to buy some materials."

"Oh, let's go together, I need to buy some new materials as well." Yasuhara spoke while I headed down the stairs.

'I'm not up to this event, but for a reason, I can't stop thinking of the angel. I hope she really is okay.'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I watch many strange people come in, dress in elegant dresses and suits and Naru hasn't returned yet. I fiddle with my lower lip, while I hunch down, heading for Masako room, using the secret hallways behind the walls.

'Is Masako nervous?' I finally reach her room and peeked through the hole that I made yesterday. (Using one of the equipment of Housho,)

'I don't like people,' I thought, as Masako and Ayako were in their dressing room. I move closer to get a better view.

"Do you like Housho?" Masako asks while Ayako helps her zip her red dress up. Ayako face turns red,

"No,"

'Yes, she does, she always stares at him since she got here. I wonder how that feels, to fall in love.' I frowned at my thoughts.

'Ayako doesn't deny your feelings, Housho likes you back. I have seen the way he looks at you.' I cheered her on.

"Weird, you always get red, even the mention of his name, but either way, I want you to do me a favor." she change her tone, turning to face her.

"What is that?" Ayako rolled her eyes, and lower her hands when she finished adjusting Masako dress.. Masako moves towards her elegant golden seat and faces the mirror.

"Gather information on Oliver, I want to know everything about him." My heart stop, watching Ayako eyes narrow.

"Took you long enough, fine, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, even if he has a fiance."

"Do you like him that much?" Ayako asks her.

"I want him as my man, and I need you to gather that information."

"He doesn't even blink an eye on you." Ayako murmurs the last part.

"What is that?" Masako lifted her gaze.

"Nothing, I will do so," she sigh, turning to gather a scarf.

I couldn't hear no more, for a reason it hurts me. I move rapidly, towards the stage, in doing so, I start to hear the commotion. I stop, and turned towards my right. Moving closer towards the wall, I open one of the loose boards and look down to see the people sitting down in their seats.

'I need to hurry,' I frowned, Rushing my steps, I headed for my room.

Upon entering, I rushed towards my cabinet, on my left near the body length mirror, and opened it.

'If they are going to have a feast tonight. Even though I don't want people in my house, nor they invited me. I should dress for the occasion, right? Naru will like that.' I grab my white lace dress, that I had for many years now. I move rapidly, and took my silver heels. I get on my knees, and look under my bed. I found them, and took hold of them.

'I need to hurry, Naru is waiting.' I smiled, in my own fantasy. I move and headed for my bathtub. Is on my right, near the kitchen.

'Its been two days since I bathe, I should, right?' I move my arm up and smell my armpit, and scrunch my face.

'I smell bad, Naru wouldn't like that, would he now? No, he likes girls that smell like flowers, I think.' so I prepared the hot bath. An hour later, I stood in front of my body length mirror. Breathing out, I remove the blanket and stare. I squinted when my eyes landed on my face.

I am a thin woman, long brown tangle hair. Short and pale. My scar is like a burn bumpy and ugly. I think I was born with it, or something. I can't remember much what happen before. My lips are cracked, but it has a tint of red. I have normal size breasts, I think, and a plain stomach. I place my silver laced mask over my scar and run my fingers through my hair, to make it decent.

'I look different like this.' I smiled, touching the mirror.

'I hope Naru likes it. I even took a bath and everything.' I felt proud, moving away from the mirror; I rushed my steps, picking up my bottom, so it won't get ruined.

…...

The whole rows of seats filled with elegant dressed people, from young to old. I smiled, as I sat on the second floor balcony, luckily is closed, since it wasn't repaired. I sat on the edge, so no one can spot me. I look at the stage to see the beautiful red curtain closed.

'The guys did a wonderful job.'

'I hope I get to see Naru.' I leaned my chin on my hands, then Masako and Ayako words echoes in my head.

'Masako likes Naru. If he likes her, he sure shy, then I will help him with his pain and get him with her. That makes sense.' After lots of thought, I rather help him. Every day that passes, I see him sadder, which causes me to feel sad as well, I don't like him sad, it hurts me.

Then I look behind, and my heart stop, to see Naru walking in, he wears an elegant black tux, with a white shirt and black, with a red bow. His hair comb to the side, while Lin and Yasuhara dressed the almost the same.

'He's so handsome. See Naru, I dressed up. I'm looking pretty as well.' I look down at myself, and smooth my wrinkly dress. Then the music starts. I turned, and the curtains open. The people start to applaud. I did too.

'You will do good Masako.' I move and place my hand on the railing, watching Masako take a breath, and Housho move behind her. I turned to see Naru leaning against the wall, and cross his arms. He looks bored.

I move my head, to see Housho take a breath and starts to use the violin. I clap even more while everyone kept on clapping.

'You can do it Housho, you can.' I smiled, while everyone went quiet. I let his music filled my ears like earlier today.

I glance at Naru, and his eyes were on Housho, now hearing Masako singing.

'If you're bored, come here.' I pleaded in my head. Turning my gaze, I imagine him sitting next to me, his blue eyes looking down at them, then turns towards me, and smiles at me gently. I smiled back, feeling the happiest woman in the world. I shyly took his big hand, and held it tight. He simply kept on smiling at me. No words are spoken, but just him sitting here was enough for me.

I snap out of my fantasy, and turned to glance at him. I stretch my arm out.

'I'm enjoying our courting. Are you having fun with me?' I asked.

As though he heard me, he straights up, and glance up towards my direction. I squeal and ducked down, hearing Housho starting his music once again, while the others join him.

I felt my cheeks warm up and move to look out, he was now talking to Lin. Then I heard Masako singing on a low pitch note, while Housho follows the beat.

'Go kill yourself.' her sudden words echoes in my head. My heart starts to beat unevenly.

'Kill myself? Do you still think the same?' I asked, looking down at Masako. She has her eyes closed, her arms up, and breathing heavily. I can see Ayako and Naru boss sitting on the front.

'If you do, don't worry Masako, after I help Naru, I will do what you ask of me. So I won't be a bother anymore. I don't want my house to be destroyed, but I don't want to be bothered to anyone anymore.' I stood up, and turned around, now feeling sad. Turning around, I bow.

'Sorry Naru, I have to go, I did enjoy your company, please enjoy the rest of the show.' I felt my tears running down. I wipe them off, and rush back to my convent. As I went down the hallway, I suddenly heard footsteps on my right. I stop, and turned. A shadow, I saw a shadow coming up the stairs. With fear, I rushed and went behind the wall, that is on my right, and bend down on my knees.

"I hope she's here." I heard. I peaked, to see Naru walking towards where I was sitting.

'Naru?' I watch him stop and sigh in frustration. I bit my lower lip.

'Is he looking for me? If so, why?'

"Damn it." Naru curse, I saw him bend down, and place something down. He then bows.

"Angel, if you're around, I'm returning your container." with that he turns and heads back. I slide down on the ground, and poked around, to watch him go down the stairs. I crawled towards the edge and peeked down to see Naru and Yasuhara talking.

"Why did you have to go up there? The second-floor balconies aren't ready."

"I had to check on something." Naru stated. I crawled towards where I was sitting and grasp my container opened it, and look inside. It's empty, and washed. My heart skips a beat.

'Did he eat it? Or did he threw it out?' I didn't know, but I smiled, and took it with me. Then I stop, as realization dawns on me and my eyes widen.

'He called me Angel. Does he think of me as a real angel? Or does he think of me as a Monster? He could just say it to tease me. People have done that in the past. After all, I'm the phantom of the Opera.' shaking my head, I headed out.

'I had fun, I hope we can enjoy another show together,' I rushed to go to my room. I decided to go towards the backyard, but for a reason, I couldn't stop smiling, as I touch my heated cheeks.

'Angel, that's just silly.'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

The applause goes wild, as Masako finishes her singing. I pinch the bridge of my nose, and turned to head out.

"Oi, where are you going again?" Yasuhara asks.

"I need to pee," I lied. Yasuhara nods, turning back, and starts to clap as well. Heading out, I remove my bow tie and headed for the backyard.

'Is suffocating in there.' I finally reach the back, I headed towards the statue of the angels, and sat this time further down. I lifted my leg and glance up at the dark sky.

'I am sure I saw her up there. I hope she retreated her container.' I look down at my hand.

'At least I know she's doing fine.' I run my finger through my lips, then I heard footsteps, actually rustling of the leaves.

I turned, and my breathing stops for a second, to see a small woman walking down. She wears a long old white dress, her brown hair is brushed on the back, and she wears a silver mask on her right side. Silver shoes to match. She was holding something in her arms, smiling tenderly. I move backwards so she won't see me.

'Is the same angel from my dream, the shadow. Wow, she not beautiful at all, but for a reason, she looks alluring. Pure, that's the word, she looks too pure.' I frowned, but my eyes stay with her.

She stops, and glances up at the night sky, and smiled even more. Her smile is very alluring and innocent. She places the item down on the ground and spread her arms out. I look down to see the canteen I left behind.

'Is she happy that I ate her soup?' I move closer, making sure to not make any noise.

She closed her eyes, and starts to spin, even though there's no music, she starts to sway her hips, and stretch her legs out. My eyes widen, as I grasp the marble of the statue.

'She's good at dancing.' I somehow moved closer, and an ache to wrap my arms around her pulsed in my veins, to dance with her. She bows, and kept on dancing in a slow way, but her expression seems so happy. Spinning once again making her dress flutter, causing me to get a view of her milky legs, I cleared my throat. Then she falls on the ground, and heaves hard. Her smile never left. She looks like a small child that just heard the greatest news. A strange ache manifested in me.

'She really is an angel.' my mind ran without my knowledge, feeling my heart thump hard for the first time. She gathers the canteen on her chest and turns towards the opera house. She bows, and starts to walk towards I don't know. I move, and look at her. A sudden laughter passes my lips for the first time in three years.

"I wonder what made her that happy? It can't be because I ate her soup?" I leaned against the statue and kept on smiling.

'At least she made me laugh, something that no one has been able to do that besides Gene.' I rub my chin, and move my body, heading for the Opera house.

'Good night Angel, hope you sleep tight. Have sweet dreams. I'm thankful, that you are actually doing fine. I missed you.' I smiled gently, as my heart finally starts to slow down.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I reach my room, and flop into my bed. I smiled even more, hugging the canteen.

'I will make believe that he ate my food. As well, he called me Angel.' I twirled my body, only to hit my leg with my shoe. I groaned and straighten up.

'Ouch, that hurts. Either way, I'm happy.' removing my shoes and my dress, I lay naked on my soft sheets, and went under my blankets.

'Now I know how I can help you. Please God, help me. Good night, Naru, have sweet dreams, and do dream of me' I mentally giggled, as I felt my cheeks flush. Leaving in my own fantasy isn't right, but right now, I didn't care, he doesn't know, so there's no harm, with that, I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"You did great," I told Housho, as I walk into our gathering room, he was talking to Ayako and Yasuhara talking to Lin. Masako sat on the chair, looking bored. Then her eyes landed on me.

"What about me?" she asks, battering her eyes.

"You did great as well." I told her in a cold matter. Masako frowns, but nods at me.

"Thanks, I was so nervous out there. Where did you go?" he asks. I shrug at him.

"Had to p… I mean had to do something." remembering that there's girls in the room. Housho nods, then Yasuhara pat his back.

"You played like a professional, in four nights we have another opening."

"Right, so rest tomorrow," I told them. Everyone lifted their gaze at me.

"I need to do something, so I won't have the opera house open. I do have a life you know." I turned around, heading out.

"Where are you going? We are going to celebrate and.." but I wave my hand.

"Celebrate on your own. I need to do something tomorrow, so I'm heading in early." with that I leave. Moving rapidly down the hallway, I went into my room, and lock it up.

Sitting on my chair, I unbutton some of my buttons of my shirt, and run my fingers through my hair.

"Damn it, tomorrow, tomorrow is the fourth year, and I'm not in the mood to see them."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews; I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it.

A disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Reunion

Chapter Five: Family Reunion

 **Mai pov**

'Where's everyone?' I move rapidly around the second floor, to spot no one around, not even Housho or Yasuhara. I look down at my container and frowned.

'I made rice cakes and spaghetti this time. I wanted the others to eat it as well.' I turned to see the special container. I got up very early to prepare it.

'This is for Naru, my special meal.' turning around, the opera house is empty.

'In a short while, I became accustomed to people working here.' I grab my container. And headed back, but stop when I heard a door swing open.

"Are you sure about this Noll?" I heard Lin. My heart beats when I heard the name, Noll. I move and look down, to see Naru dress not in his work clothes, which gave him that look different and very manly, but he's wearing his suit, similar to the one he wore the first time he came here.

"I need to go, even though I don't want to." I quickly move my food behind the wall, just in case anyone spot them. Luckily I decided to wear my light blue jacket, and my flats, when I awoke this morning, it's been chilly.

'He's going somewhere.' I move rapidly using the sparrow stairs and run towards their side. I crouch down and crawled towards their destination.

''Noll, I don't know what happen between you and your parents, but I know you don't feel conferrable, then don't, is not.."

"Let me be," I watch Naru move away from Lin and opens the door once again.

'Wonder what happen?' moving rapidly, I sneak around and finally made it towards the doors. I sneak a peak from the window, to see Naru getting inside the same carriage that he came in the first night. Lin goes around and went towards the drivers side, and swung the ropes, to make the horses go. I frowned, as I slid down on the floor.

'I can't go with him, I haven't left this place for fourteen years.' Turning around, I headed back, but in doing so, I heard the horses make a strange noise. I turned and saw Naru carriage stop about five meters away from the Opera house.

'Did something happen?'

I slightly open the door, to hear the conversation.

"Sorry Lin, I forgot my wallet," he calls out.

'I can go and get it for him.' I turned, and ran as fast as I can, to head towards his room. About a minute, I reach his room and closed the door. Turning around, I saw his brown wallet on top of the table, and took it, and smiled.

'He shouldn't forget about this, it has his money and other important things.' I run my fingers through the rough material. Now moving, I open the door, only to hear his footsteps.

'Oh no, he's coming.' I closed the door and place the wallet back where I found it. Moving, without thinking, I crawl down and hid under his bed. Moving swiftly, I made it in time, to watch the door open. I watch him move and stop at the front of his desk.

"There you are, sometimes I tend to forget you," he mumbles. I move my body closer to the edge and look up. Then my heart broke, when I saw his eyes bloodshot red.

'Don't cry.' I move my body, but he wipes his eyes and took a breath. He places his wallet in his breast pocket and started to head out, but then he stops and glance down. I panic and move my body back.

'Please don't see me.' then I heard the door close. I waited a minute, to make sure that he won't see me. Then I move rapidly out and went towards my secret door.

'I can't leave him alone, he looks very sad today, wait for me, Naru, I'll keep you company.'

...

I manage to find an old dark cloak in my cabinet, that would cover my face competently. I breathed out, and speed my walk, as I headed towards town. I follow the carriage since it was going slow, which I was grateful.

'I can do this, I can do this,' I chanted, I keep my head down, and my cloak, tightly around me, as my hood cover my face completely. My heart thumping wildly.

'Everything will be alright while I don't make contact, I'll be okay.' We reach the town. A small town, with small houses around, and a big large tree in the middle. Carriages all around, people walking about. The street built out of bricks.

'It has changed since I last came here. Wow,'

I move towards the alleyway and breathed out.

'Is not scary, don't think about it, Naru needs me.' I turned, to see the carriage stop. It stops at the front of a large white house.

The house has a fence, with beautiful flowers around. A woman stood at the front, her hair is tied in a bun, and it's almost brown color. She also wears a long black dress. Lin gets off, and bows at her. I move a bit closer by hiding behind a bush on the side of the house. I move the bush down to see better.

"Thank you, Lin, thank you for bringing him," she smiles at him tenderly. Lin nods and turns to open the door. Naru steps out, and bows at the woman.

"Noll," she smiles, hugging him. I smiled at the tender display.

'Maybe is his mother. Did mama ever hug me?' I frowned, at an ache crawl into my heart.

"He'll be happy to see you,"

"Doubt it," he coldly stated, heading inside the house. The woman stares at Lin.

"You should come in as well. I won't tell Noll nor his father that you know where he is working on," she tells him. Lin smiles gently at the woman and nods. Luckily they left the gate half open, as soon they entered the house. I made sure no one is around, and I sneaked around and entered.

'I need to find a way in.' I thought, not daring using the front. I sneak around the backyard, which is breathtaking. The autumn leaves fell beautiful on the ground. They had white tables and seats, and large umbrellas covering the tables, and further down, a small stream running down. I move towards the small stream and place my hand inside the water. I shivered from the cold.

'I wonder why Noll left this place, this place is beautiful and peaceful.' I stood up and wipe my wet hands on my cloak. Then I move back towards the house.

'I need a way in, or at least..." but my words are cut short when the door opens. I move rapidly towards a large tree on my right and hide behind. I press my hand on the wood.

"Noll, please stay inside, it's chilly out," the woman spoke with a plea, watching Naru move and takes a seat on the chair.

"Mother, if he comes, he'll come, just let it go. I'm here, aren't I? Plus is not that chilly today." he told her, but it came out bitter and his face is tight. I ached to wrap my arms around him. He looks so hurt.

"Oliver Davis, please retrain your voice, I'm your mother, not a stranger. Why aren't you like Gene," she suddenly spat. I raised a brow,

'Gene?'

"Sorry, that I wasn't born first or became soft hearted like him," he bitter spat, seeing his hand fist. His mother's eyes widen.

"Noll, I didn't mean it like that. I," but Naru shook his head.

"Its okay mother, I get it. Talking about Gene, where is he?"

"He's out with your father. He's getting married soon." That's cause Naru to sit straight, and turn to face his mother.

"He met a girl? He didn't even tell me four months ago."

"Was love at first sight, it happened three months ago, when he saved her life," his mother's eyes sparkles while she sits in front of him.

"That's bullshit..."

"Oliver, watch your mouth,"

"Sorry," he mumbles, his mother moves her hand and place it on his. Noll lifted her gaze up.

"Oliver, you're twenty-nine, don't you think is time to look for a wife? Hasn't one capture your attention?"

"No," he simply told her. I frowned, looking down at the brownish grass.

'Yes, Masako, he just shy to show it.' I thought sadly.

"Okay, I won't force you, but please don't wait too long. I have a feeling there's at least one girl that will love you for you, and not because of your wealth or looks. I don't care how she looks or where she from, while she loves you, that's what it counts. " She squeezes his hand.

"You won't care if she's ugly?" Naru asked a bit surprised, moving closer.

"I mean, you know what I mean, I don't judge people look, it came out wrong. While is true love, I don't care. I want my children to be happy, that's what all a mother wants for their child." she told him. Something sparkle of Naru blue eyes.

"Interesting," he murmurs. Leaning back in his chair.

"Lin, come and sit, I'll get the drinks, silly me, I forgot." she stands, while Lin nods, and walks around to sit in front of Naru.

"At least he's moving on, I don't know what happen four years ago, but if you ever need an ear, I lend you my ear to hear you out." Lin offers, my heart swells at his words.

'He truly is a friend to him. I wish I had a friend like that.' I move my head only to see a younger woman come out. With shoulder length hair, with a long blue dress. Her eyes sparkle when her eyes landed on Lin.

"Well hello, boys." I heard her say, moving towards them. Lin lift his gaze, then he stood up.

"Madoka," he bow.

'Madoka, she's very pretty, I wonder who she is?' Madoka suddenly blushes and bows.

"Lin, don't be so modest." I smiled,

'So they like each other, that's cute.'

"Hello," Naru mumbles. Madoka looks down at Naru then my eyes widen, when she flung her hand across his head, making Naru head go down.

"Is that how you treat your teacher," she spat. Naru rubs his head and gave Madoka a death glare.

'Teacher? So she was like Sister, thought Naru things.' I smiled gently of how comfortable they look with each other.

"How are you, Madoka?" he bows, as he glares at her. Madoka giggles, while Lin pulls a seat for her. Madoka nods and sits down. Lin sits next to her, and she leans forward.

"I'm doing perfectly fine. So tell me, where are you working at? Lin said that he doesn't know, and I know that's a lie." she turns towards Lin and arched a brow at him. Lin avoided her gaze.

"Is true, he doesn't know, I work where I please, is none of your business," he murmurs, when his mother came back with a tray of cups. Naru stands up and grasps it from her hands.

"Sit," he tells her. His mother smiles and nods at him. Sitting down, I smiled gently at the display.

'His family looks so warm.'

"So, Noll, since you won't tell us where you are working on, how's your health? Are you eating?"

"Yes, I'm a big boy now, I'm doing everything that my mother taught me, so as you can see, my health is perfectly fine, thank you for asking," he told her, as he places the cups around. His mother sighs, and shakes her head.

"Sorry for my son's rude behavior, I honestly don't know where he got it from, his father and his brother are such sweethearts," her mother shakes her head. Madoka giggles.

"Don't worry Mrs. Davis, I know Noll perfectly well, and that's great to hear," she spat back, taking a sip of her tea. I move a little since my legs are starting to fall asleep. I didn't notice that Naru lifted his gaze straight at the tree I was hiding behind.

"What a beautiful day." Madoka gasps out, looking up at the blue sky. Naru moves his sight and sits back down, and a smirk pass his lips.

"Oh Noll, please bundle up, this winter will be brutal, so please keep warm, and I'll send more blankets with Lin later on." Noll nods at his mother and something strange pass his eyes.

'He seems touched by his mother concern.' As I move to sit on the ground, I wrap my arms around my knees and stare at the stream.

'I wonder what happen?'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I wanted to leave, a part of me is thrilled to see my mother, but another part wanted to leave as fast as I can. Five hours has past since I got here, it's getting colder, and he hasn't arrived yet. We chatted here and there and ate.

"I need to go." I stood up from my chair. My mother eyes widen,

"You just got here, and today is the fourth year that.."

"I know, but he hasn't arrived, I wasn't planning on staying this long," I told them, I lifted my gaze and frowned.

'She has been behind that tree long enough. She must be freezing and hungry.'

'I wonder why she followed me?' I stood up and pushed in the chair.

"Noll, please stay a little longer," My mother begs. I sigh and look straight at her.

"I have some things to do mother. I did enjoy the time. I'll come back next week, I promise." I bowed. Now heading inside the house, Madoka and Lin stood up and follows me.

'Go, before someone catches you.' I turned my gaze towards the tree, I saw her peek through when I was passing out the cops earlier today, but I made sure my eyes won't be looking straight at her.

'It should be bothering me that she followed me, but for a reason, it doesn't. I feel with more confidence than ever, Angel.' I mentally smiled, feeling my heart race.

"Why are you looking at the tree?" Madoka asks. I turned and pointed at the river.

"I wasn't the stream looks oddly beautiful today." I lied, turning around.

'Please Angel, go and head back to the Opera house, I'll be there soon.' I begged, and entered my parents house. The back is the kitchen, a small kitchen that has pots and pans, a small round stove. The cooker glanced at me, a young woman with dark curly hair, and blushes. I nodded at her and kept on walking down.

Down the hallway, we headed towards the black door.

"I did enjoy your company. Lin, I shall be walking, stay longer," with that, I took my jacket from the hanger and place it on me. My mother gave me a warm hug and kiss my cheek.

"Be safe my boy. I'll tell Gene you waited for him."

"Please send him my regards, and next week I'll drop by, to talk to him about his marriage," she nods, and I open the door, to head out. In doing so, my father came into view, while Gene stood next to him.

I stare, as he stares at me.

"Noll," he spoke, as Gene walks pass our father and gave me a warm hug. I blinked, but hug him back.

"I was about to go," I told him. Gene stares at me then turn to face our father.

"I told you we should hurry," he snaps. I look down to see a bag on his hand. I arched a brow and look up at him.

"You went to buy ice cream and took this long?" I asked him.

"No, some things for Gene future wife. Your mother asked me to pick it up. It was a hassle." he points at my mother. I turned, to see mother moving towards Martin, and takes the bag.

"Thank you, Honey," she blushes, as Martin nods at her. I sigh, and turned towards Gene.

"We need to talk." Gene suddenly states. I move my gaze, to see Angel move away from my house. She wears a dark cloak, but even so, I knew it was her. I move my gaze towards my older brother.

"How about tomorrow? Meet me at the old tree around noon?" I told him. Gene's eyes sparkle and nod at me.

"I'll be there, no worries," he smiles. I move away from them, aching to leave.

"Sorry Noll, that I couldn't come earlier, but I'll see you tomorrow," he bow. I nodded and place my cold hands inside of my pockets.

"Bye everyone." I move rapidly and headed out, Martin glance at Luella and frowns.

"I don't know what happen four years ago, but that boy, I worry about him. Gene, what really happen that night? What cause you to.." I heard, but Gene clears his throat.

"Nothing happens, let's go, let's work on the present Mother is going to give to my fiance," I stop, and turned around, to see Gene looking straight at me. He gave me a sorry look, with sadness in his eyes. I felt my guilt growing even more.

'I don't know how you even speak to me. I would be repulsed to even look at me,'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I am shocked, pure shock, I couldn't believe it, Naru has a twin, is like they are from the same drop. I follow Naru quietly, he was in is thoughts, and he ignored most of everyone that talked to him that cross his path.

When he finally stops, in the front of a store, a drug store. I watch as a young man came out, and he enters. I waited, but thought of Gene. Naru twin brother.

'He has soft gentle eyes, unlike Naru. He looks sad as well. I wonder what happen four years ago? Is it the cause of his sadness?' I nibble on my lower lip when I heard the door ring. I look up and see Naru walking towards is left, holding a brown small bag. I move, only to have my stomach growl.

'I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I need to get my food I left as well.' Now moving swiftly, I follow Naru until we reach the Opera house. Luckily, his parents house and my house is only thirty minutes away. I finally breathed, as I sneak around Naru, heading for the yard.

'That wasn't bad, no one caught me, nor Naru did. It was scary, though.' I rub my chest, trying to calm down my heart. As I turned, my body froze, to see Naru moving towards me.

'Oh no, what is he doing?' I hid behind the statues and watch him stop. He places something down on the ground, then he turns around and leaves. I tilted my head, as I move, and grasp the bag. Remembering that he bought this in the drug store. I opened it, and my eyes widen to see an orange and an apple inside.

'He bought me an orange and an apple?' my heart skips a beat. I smiled and rush towards my room.

'Thank you Naru, I will eat it.'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"I hope that helps with her hunger." I thought as I sat on stage, eating my apple. I swung my legs, as I chew. Looking around and closed my eyes once again.

I can still hear the people clapping, and an overwhelming sensation fills my heart.

'Gene, I'm glad you're getting married, but.. But have you gotten over your first love?'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews..

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.


	6. Chapter 6: Waltz

Chapter Six: Waltz

 **Naru pov**

It's been a week since I saw my family, and I'm mad, mad that Gene stood me up, but another part of me is grateful, grateful that he didn't show up.

"Masako last performance was spectacular, don't you think?" Yasuhara asks as I sat on the chair, biting the last part of my sandwich.

'It was? I haven't even taken notice.'

"It was," I agree, watching the girls talking among themselves as they sat on the chairs on my right. I turned, to see if I can see Angel around, I frowned in disappointment.

'Since I left her the apple and the orange, I haven't seen her for a whole week.' for a reason that bothers me.

'I wonder if she is lonely just roaming the shadows all day?' I lifted my gaze, to see a sudden shadow move rapidly on the back of the curtain. My heart thump, as I stood up.

"Oliver? Is something wrong?" Yasuhara asks as he stands. I look down and shook my head.

"No, I just remember something," Yasuhara nods, but then Ayako came up to me and dusted her hands.

"Ah, Oliver, may I speak to you," she asks. I mentally groaned and turned to face her.

"Yes?" my mind and my body told me to follow the Angel, but why did Ayako had to choose now to speak to me?

"Look, I came to tell you that Masako is interested in you and wants me to gather information about you. I have been debating all week on telling you. I don't like forcing anyone, so is up to you if you want to tell me or not." she went straight to the point. I blankly blink at her, taken aback from her sudden words.

"I see, well then, I'm grateful that you are honest. Tell her that I have no interest in her, if she wants to know me, she should just ask me directly, I have nothing to hide," 'well almost nothing.' I added in my head.

"Trust me, either she is too proud of that or too shy, I never got that woman, but I can't tell her that, she'll bite my head off, can I just give her something?" she pleads with me. Housho moves up towards us and crosses his arms.

"What are you talking about?" he asks us. Yahara chuckled, crossing his arms.

"The opera singer fancies Oliver and made your =girl gather some information, that's all." I actually death glare at Yasuhara while Ayako face flushed.

"Can't she just go up to you and ask?" Housho says as a matter of fact and rubs the back of his head.

"I just told her that, alright, tell her that I have a fiance and that I live with my parents, nothing else." I lied. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"You have a fiance?" Housho gasp, now moving closer to me. I shook my head.

"No, but if it keeps her out of my back, tell her that I'm married and have twenty kids if you have to." I spat, turning around.

"Alright," Ayako agrees, looking up at Housho and smiles.

"That's why I like him, he doesn't fall for her charms," she tells him. Housho nods, as Yasuhara chuckles.

"Let's go."

Finally alone, I was about to go, when I heard the door open. I turned, to see my boss and Lin walk in. I mentally groan once again. He suddenly claps.

"Since the opera has been the talk of the town, I decided on something.." he yells, as I turned to face him. I blinked.

"What is that, sir?" Housho asks, while Ms. Hara stood up, and glance at me at first, then back at my boss.

"A Waltz, how about it? It has been ages since we had one. One time, this place was known by the waltz, before it turned into an opera house."

"Really? I haven't been in a waltz since I was in my late teens," Ms. Hara shouts with glee, wrapping her hands together.

"I never been in a waltz," Ayako blushes, and Housho nervously laugh.

"I have, once, if you want, you can be my partner," he shyly asks her. Ayako eyes brighten up and nod at him.

"Well, I need to ask my neighbor, if her mom lets me," Yasuhara whispers.

"Oliver, will you..." Ms. Hara starts, but I turn.

"I don't do the waltz," with that, I move away,

"Wait, Oliver," my boss calls out. I stop and breathed out.

"Yes?"

"You are in charge of fixing the back since there's an open space, the waltz shall be in the back. As well, Housho can play, also I forgot to mention."

"Yes?"

"I brought an old friend of mine, well actually a son of my old friend, he came from Australia. He's a priest, and he needed a place to stay for a week until they fix his room in the old church on the next block. His name is John Brown. You can use him to bless this place, and get rid of that phantom for good. He'll be coming in four days."

'She's not a phantom, damn it.'

"Sure," I said and went off.

"The waltz shall take place in two days, so please be ready before that." I heard, and again I sigh.

'Apparently is not my day.'

* * *

 **Mai** pov

'Waltz? Waltz? What is a waltz? It sounds familiar.' I have been trying to figure out what is a waltz since Naru boss mentioned it yesterday afternoon.

I pace right to left, with my hands behind my back in my room. Then I stop, as my mind flashed back to what happen last week.

Once again, I follow Naru out in the streets of England, the next day when he visited his parents. He stood under the large tree that I saw the day before, in the center of the town.

 _I was hidden in the shadows, in an alleyway. He stood there, sitting in a small brown and silver balcony. He had his arms crossed, and he looks anxious._

 _'Is he waiting for someone?' I thought, wishing I could have heard more conversation with his twin and him._

 _'Maybe his brother, he was waiting for him for five hours yesterday.' Naru waited, and waited, as minutes turns into an hour, and two, and so on. Disappointment flashed in his eyes and he lowers his head after four hours has past. He stands up, and glance up at the beautiful tree, that is covered with green leaves._

 _'Don't be sad Naru, please don't feel bad,' I feel my eyes water, as I lean my head against the wall._

 _Then he went and left that place. I straighten up, to follow him, but something in my right eye caught my attention. A small movement._

 _Turning around, I see Gene, his twin hiding behind the tree, looking as though he was about to cry._

 _"Sorry Noll, I couldn't do it," he mouthed, turning around and left. My heart throb._

 _'Naru, Gene is over there, hurry go to him!' I screamed in my mind, pointing at Gene, but since I couldn't talk, he didn't hear me._

'Poor Naru, whatever happened, must have been hard for them.' I stop my pacing,

'I need to reunite him and Naru together, they need to sort things out. Right, I'll invite him to the waltz tomorrow night. Whatever that is, now…' I started to move towards the secret path that leads towards Naru room.

'How can I write a letter?'

Sister only taught me how to write my name and some small words, like cat or dog. The other teachers would shun me out their classes, due that they couldn't stand my face or the parents thought I was a bad influence. Sister is the only person that thought me a little bit. Ever since I came here to live, fourteen years ago, all I learned is to survive and never get caught by the police.

I move my feet and headed for his room. After I reach it, I made sure he wasn't in there.

'I'll borrow some paper and his ink,' I am satisfied that he wasn't in his room. Maybe he's fixing the arena in the back for this waltz. Sneaking out, I bend on my knees, and open the small cabinet, only to see his clothes, and underwear. I blushed, but curiosity got to me. I took his white underwear and stretched it out.

'Is not like mine, is big,' I run my fingers through the fabric, then I stand, and place it on top of my waist, looking down, it looked big on me.

'It has a large pocket in the middle, why? I don't have them in mine.' I frowned,

"Yeah, give me a minute." I heard Naru voice. I jerk, dropping his underwear down on the ground, and rushed to hide under his bed once again.

'Please don't see me, please don't see me.' I prayed. He enters.

"Where's the drill, I swear I saw it in his box not that long ago." I raised a brow,

'A drill? Wait the one I took to make the small hole in Masako room? Oh, right, I forgot to return it, it's in my room.' I place my hand on my face and groaned.

'Silly me, I forgot,'

"Huh? Why is my underwear on the floor?" I heard Naru ask, I lower my hand, to feel my heart thump uneven.

'Oh please don't..' he bends on his knees, taking a hold of his underwear, then he lays his arms on his knees, and his head turns towards me. Our eyes lock and my heart starts to beat unevenly.

'No, no, no, not again, he's not sleeping, he's not sleeping,'

"Are you a little pervert as well?"

* * *

 **Naru** pov

I couldn't believe it, there the Angel is there before my very own eyes.

My heart starts to run, and I swallow hard.

"Are you a little pervert as well?" I teased, but that was a bad move, she suddenly stood, only to hit her head on the wood part of my bed, causing me to wince in pain. She doesn't' seem that it affected her. She scrambles away and crawls towards the corner of my room. My heart starts to pound.

'Poor girl, I frighten her to death. That's gotta hurt.' I move slowly towards her and bend on my knees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't expect to see you." I told her in a gentle matter. Angel covers her face, hiding her scar. I licked my lips.

"Your head must hurt right now, and." I look behind, trying to remember if I have anything that can help, but I have nothing.

"I don't have anything, please take care of that," I asked her. Angel lowers her hand and stares at me with wide, innocent eyes, but with fear in them. She is frightened like a little kitten. Her small body shook violently. I blinked and wanted to hold her.

I cleared my throat, for a reason, I started to get nervous..

"Err, my name is Oliver Davis, but my family and my closest friends call me Noll. I think you know that right?" I asked her. She kept on staring.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked politely. She stares.

"Can you even speak?" I asked her, that made her retreat and shook her head, now moving away from me, actually crawling away from me. My eyes grew,

'Is she a mute?' for a reason that made me feel sad. She moves towards the opposite corner and balls herself up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean. Actually, I wanted to say, thank you for the soup, you gave me before, I ate it, and it was delicious," I'm now acting like an idiot, since when do I say Thank you to a girl? Only to my mother or Madoka, and that's because she forces me.

"Oliver, did you find that drill?" Housho spoke from the outside of my door. Angel eyes widen even more, and place her arms on her head.

"No, I'll be right out," I yelled out. I move and grab my underwear from the floor, and bend down to her level.

"You can come in here anytime, but one thing, you should never touch a man underwear, unless you are his wife, understand?" 'Plus is embarrassing at the same time,' I added in my head. She lowers her arms, as I place my underwear under my pillow, feeling my cheeks flare up.

"Please take care of yourself," I whispered, moving my hand to cup her cheek, but she backs away, and I snap out of my little spell. I glance at my hand and shook my head.

'What the hell am I doing?' shaking my head, I stood up.

"Since I don't know your name, I'll call you Angel for the time being," with that, I walk towards my door and hesitated on opening the door. My heart wouldn't let me go. I didn't want to leave her alone. She's hurt, and so scared. I forced myself out of my room and closed the door.

"Oi, what happen? You look fluster?" Housho asks me. I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him.

"I was thinking about something. Sorry, I couldn't find your drill." I brush off his question and walk down the hallway.

* * *

 **Mai** pov

I look down at Masako, watching her getting ready for this waltz. I look down at my paper.

'Oh, this is useless, I can't write anything.' I mentally groaned, but then I lifted my gaze to remember Naru words.

'Since I don't know your name, I'll call you Angel, for the time being,' I smiled, giggling like an idiot.

'He was so kind to me earlier today. I never had that, besides sister. His eyes glitter beautifully when he was staring at me. He didn't flinch in disgust, nor did he gave me a dark look.'

My heart kept on beating hard at that time, fear and something new crawled into my heart and in my stomach.

I move my legs with happiness.

'Naru, I will definitely bring your brother and you two will talk about whatever happen in the past. Then his sadness will go away, and he can be with Masako.' that last thought made me sad. I shrug it off.

'I want Naru to be happy and Masako is the perfect person. She likes him, so there's no wrong in that, right?' I cleared my throat and started to write once again.

…...

I finally finished my small letter, I hope he can understand it. Since I remember my vocabulary, I spelled the most I could. I went to Naru parents' house last night, sneaking around, and finally reach their mail box. I hope he read it this morning.

"Today is the day, Like always, it's fantastic," the boss cheers, looking at the arena, which is huge, luckily this place isn't as bad as the auditorium. I normally come here by myself, of course, and dance.

I like to dance, I always did. Sister taught me before I came here, and since then, I always dance when I'm bored. Even though there's no music. I lay my cheek on the ground since my head hurts from yesterday performance, I hit my head pretty hard, but I watch Naru and Yasuhara nailing something on the wall.

'I should cook for them, last time, I couldn't' give Naru my food, it went to waste. I wonder if Benny is around,'

'Bye Naru, I'll be back in half an hour,' I stood up from the floor, and headed out the back, towards the backyard.

'Benny, please be here today.' I thought, rushing my steps, as I held on my bottom dress. While I rush, I finally made it to the opening, a narrow opening, behind one of the angel statues, that leads towards a straight alleyway. There always a sells man, that sells food. I always thought I was blessed since he always gives me free food. When I reach the end of the alleyway, I spot Benny selling food with his small cart, watching people walk by or buying his food. I look down and smiled.

Benny glances up at me and nods at me. Benny is an older guy, around his late fifties, we never spoke, nor did he ever seen my bad side of my face. I normally have it covered by my hair. He just knows that I look like a poor person that has no food. It started back when I wander around the backyard, looking for food, and somehow found that opening behind the angel statue. I follow down, praying to God, that he will send some food to me when I was fourteen after sister died. As my prayers were heard, Benni found me and saw my condition, and he threw me some warm bread. Since then, he always fed me. So I never left my house because Benny would always bring me food.

Benny smiles at me, making his face wrinkle even more. He has long white hair tied on the back and dark clothes. I bow at him.

'Thank you once again.' I told him. Benny understood, and I lower myself and gave him my tip. A small token of my gratitude. A piece of gold. I have too much gold in my room. I don't know where it comes from, nor do I need it, but I always give it to Benny. Strange thing, he never takes them, only twice from what I know. I bow, and turned around, holding my small box.

'I have food for three days.' I hurried my steps and headed for my kitchen.

…...

After I ate, I place my food in my containers, pasta with rice, and this time I made a special meal for Naru, a simple rice dumpling, and hot soup again with pasta of course. I enter into his room and place the containers on top of his table. As well, place the drill down on the side.

'Please give these to your friends, and this is for you. Enjoy,' I turned and place it on top of his bed, so he'll know. Now leaving his room, I rushed out, to see what is this waltz thing..

'Please, God, let Gene read my letter.' I prayed, rushing towards the back of the auditorium and reach the arena. I crawl up the second floor, and I didn't see anyone there. Going back down, I heard the door open. I rush my steps and went back.

'Where's everyone?' I question, then my eyes widen to see people coming in with pretty dresses and tux, everyone wears a mask in their faces.

'What the?' then a strange music starts to play, I look outside the window to see that is night time already.

"Please, enjoy yourselves, dance until your heart contents." Naru boss gasps out. My eyes widen, to see the men grab the woman hands, and headed for the middle of the arena, and started to dance.

"Drinks and the food will be provided as well." Naru boss shouts, but everyone was too busy dancing with their partners. My eyes widen in delight, to see this. Everyone dance in circles, and with laughter. I felt my heart swell.

'Is this a waltz? How breathtaking.' I gasp out, then I see Masako and Ayako entering, Ayako were a beautiful shiny red dress and a feather mask. Masako wears a silver dress, with a silver mask. Her hair tied on the back and shiny earrings. Ayako wears her hair in a braid, with enchanting silver things on her hair.

'They look beautiful.' I thought, moving back. Then Housho and Yasuhara came behind them.

Ayako blushes, as Housho did the same. I smiled, when they hold hands to dance. Masako frowns,

'Is she waiting for Naru? Wait, I'll get him.' I turned, heading out.

'Naru, Masako is waiting for you, where are you?' I move swiftly, looking at the back,

'Plus, your brother may come tonight.' I hope. I didn't see anyone, the music filled my whole house. It's enchanting. I walk up onto the stage.

'I never heard of this music, but is beautiful, I wonder if I can dance to it.' I thought, closing my eyes and place my hands in front of me.

'One two three,' I counted and started to dance, and one, two, three, I went.

I kept on dancing, closing my eyes, I spin my body, matching the tempo of the music.

When I open my eyes, I see Naru in front of me. My heart beating hard, he wraps his large hand on my waist. I shivered with delight. Then I place my hand on his big warm hand, as I place my other hand on his shoulder.

With a smile, we start to spin, we match the tempo rapidly. I spun, as Naru match with me. We fitted perfectly, as we dance for many years. His hand tightens around my waist, causing me to feel at ease.

As the tempo went faster, we went faster, we spun, my dress twirls, as Naru gently stares on my eyes. My heart beating faster and faster. Then he tilts me back and pulls me back up. I gasp, as our faces came to close. His eyes drop towards my lips, as I parted them. My heart racing, I move my hand and ached to touch his cheek. I closed my eyes and trace my nose with his, my hands shaking, this felt too real.

I can feel his warm breath on my skin, making feel odd. Then he grabs me once again and starts to dance once again. Our legs twirl following the rhythm of the music. Our bodies are getting closer. This is strange. He feels too real. He grabs one of my hands and twirls me around. I gasp when I landed on his chest, my hands on his broad warm chest. I look up, as he looks down at me.

Then the music finishes, and I let go of him. I smiled gently and bow at him. He just blinks at me blankly.

'Thank you so much, for the dance,' I told him and turned around to head to find the real Naru.

…...

'My fantasy was too real, it felt too real, in my imagination, I dance with Naru.' I felt my cheeks flush, and my heart thump hard.

'I wish it was real, that would be my first time dancing or touching a man like that. Well, Mai, you're too shy to be around him,' I felt embarrassed just thinking about that.

'Snap out of it was your imagination, he'll never dance with a monster like you, let get this in order. I need to find him, Masako is waiting for him and probably his brother.' I stop in my tracks and turned around,

'Where is he?' I move towards my right, then I hear his voice. I smiled and get on my knees to peek down since I was on the second floor. He was at the bottom of the stage, talking to Lin

"What?" he asks, confused while Lin shrugs at him.

"Are you sure?" he asks bewildered. Lin nods.

"Yes, he's in your room, he came five minutes ago." Lin tells him. My heart skips a beat.

'Is Gene here? I hope.' I clap with excitement

"Damn it, damn it, I didn't want anyone to know where I work." he suddenly becomes mad. My heart stops at his words, and my eyes widen.

'What?'

"Lin did you tell Gene?"

"No, I have nothing to do with this, I promise." he waves his hands.

"Oh, when I know who did this, I'm going to kill that person," he stomps away angrily from Lin, as I move away from the edge, and the small joy I just had burst and fear came crashing down. Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

'I'm sorry Naru, I was only trying to help, please, please don't hate me.'

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. I'm enjoying writing this, is very innocent, and for me as a writer, I'm loving how slowly this is going. Note, later on it will get steamy.. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.


	7. Chapter 7: Protect Her

Chapter Seven: Protect Her

 **Naru pov**

I stood in front of my door, breathing in and out.

'I can do this, I can. Oh, I'm going to kill who ever did this,' I hissed under anger, as I grasp the door handle and open the door.

Entering my room, I see my brother looking around my room. I cleared my throat, and I feel my heart racing.

"Hello Gene, may I ask what brought you here?" I asked, crossing my arms. Gene lifted his gaze and gave me a forced smile.

"Don't force yourself too much," I told him, walking towards my chair. In doing so, I spot some food containers on top of my desk and Housho drill. Turning back, I saw behind Gene another container.

'Did Angel left this behind?' for a reason that cause my anger to subdue for a moment, and something warm builds in my heart.

"I wasn't forcing myself Noll, and I was invited, I think." He sits on my bed, and opens his legs, as he places his arms on top of them, and held a folded paper.

"You think? Exactly what do you mean by that?" He lifts his arm.

"This letter, read it, and you tell me." I hunch forward, and took it from his hands. I open it and leaned back in my chair.

"Waltzzz Opara Hoouse toniiightt comeee, Null is weiting," I arched a brow at the sloppiest handwriting and grammar my eyes ever laid on. My face was O.o… 'What in the seven hells?'

"What the?"

"I know, that was my expression as well," Gene chuckles at me. I folded the paper.

"Can I keep this?" I asked him.

"Sure, I don't want it. I found this place since is the only Opera House in our town and found Lin outside, told me to wait here. So exactly who wrote that? A five-year-old?" Gene asks confused. I frowned, looking down.

'No one knows I have a twin, besides… Angel. She did this?' my eyes widen, as my earlier anger left and something else dawns on me.

"You can say a five-year-old wrote this, I can't believe this." I feel irritation what she did, but why did she do this?

A sudden laughter passes my lips, causing Gene to arched raise brow at my weird laugh. He doesn't question it.

"About the other day, I was busy and when I finally came, you were gone. Did you wait long?" he asks. I shook my head.

"No, about half an hour, I had to go back to work." I lied.

'Four hours later, luckily the others didn't have too much work that day.'

"Good, I was worried, I just wanted to give you this in person," he moves, and opens his gray jacket and takes out a white envelope from the inside of his breast pocket, the envelope has a red seal on it. I lifted a brow and he hands it to me.

"Wedding invitation, I presume?" I asked him. He nods, clearing his throat.

"What is she like?" I asked him. His blue eyes soften,

"She's very gentle and sweet, she loves to paint, and likes the outdoors. She has a passion to help others, and when she laughs her eyes brightens up. She's soft when I hold her hand. My heart seems to race a lot when I'm near her, and all I want is to protect her all the time. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." he explains to me his voice is dreamy.

'Did he really forget about his first love? Is it that easy to forget?'

"I see, so you love that much." Gene cheeks tint red and nods at me.

"Of course." I rub my neck and move forward.

"Does she knows about me?"

"We told her about you, and show her our pictures, she anxious to meet my younger look alike." he smiles making me chuckle.

"Good, if I set a date, would you be too busy for me to meet her?" I asked him. Gene shakes his head.

"No, not this month, though, she's in America, visiting her grandparents, next month is good, though." he tells me.

"Noll, about what happen four years ago, I.." I turned my gaze towards the wall, and shake my head.

"So when is your wedding?" I avoided the conversation. I heard Gene sigh, but then he stands up, and spins me around so I can come face to face with him.

"One day we have to talk about what happened that night. For a reason, that note gave me courage to come here and speak to you peacefully." he told me.

"Gene, I.."

"One thing Oliver, I don't hate you, I can't hate you, I do love you, we have always been together, you are my bested friend in this world, and I don't blame you. Its painful to bring the past up, but one day we have to until that day comes, can we just act like we use to. I miss our days together, I truly do." he asks, I felt my eyes water at his words.

I stood up and wrap my arms around him, and hug him tight.

"I love you too. Always remember that Gene, you always be my best friend, and my big brother that I look up to." he chuckles holding me tighter.

"I love you Noll." he whispers. We held each other tight, then let go, and stare at each other eyes.

"I have to go, the wedding is next year around this time. Her parents want us to get to know each other more, but they don't object us from getting married."

"Mother told me that you saved her? How did that go?" Gene chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"If I told you, it was like a romance novel, will you believe me?"

"No,"

"Well, it went like that, the horses went wild four months ago, and her carriage ran off, since the driver was not there in the moment, and I heard a woman screaming. I turned, and I saw the horses galloping faster, so I jump into action, and saved her. You know I can't leave a damsel in distress, especially a beauty as she to the parish, so I saved her, and when our eyes met, it was love at first sight." he winks. I rolled my eyes.

"You always been the ladies man, I don't know how you can stand having all the girls after you,"

"Is a gift, unlike you, you always brush them away and make them cry. You never brought a girl home, nor courted one before. Have you even kissed one before?" he asks. I cleared my throat.

"Is none of your business, thanks for the invitation, and you're right, I don't believe that story at all," Gene chuckles even more.

"That's a no, find yourself a good woman, trust me, is better to love than never loved before, even if it hurts." his eyes saddened, as my heart tightens.

"If I do find a woman, I'll let you know," I told him. Gene nods, as he turns and grasp his black hat from my hanger near the door.

"I truly enjoy our chat." Gene bow. I smiled, as I walk behind him and went out.

"I did too," I told him honestly. While we went down the hallway, I heard a gasp, since I was facing my brother. Turning my head, I saw Ms. Hara and Ayako look at us with wide eyes.

"Oliver? There's two of you?" Ayako asks while Ms. Hara eyes landed on Gene. I mentally groaned, but nodded.

"This is Eugene, my older twin, Gene, this is Ayako Matsuzaki and Masako Hara."

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I couldn't stop crying, I did bad, I did a bad thing, Naru is mad, and all I wanted is to help. I thought that I can help, at least a little.

'He'll hate me, he'll hate me.' Its my fault. I shouldn't have sent him the invitation. My nose is stuffy and my eyes hurt from crying. I hiccuped, when I stood up from my bed.

So for the next six days, I spend it on my bed, only stood to use the potty or cook less food since I wasn't so hungry. I was scared to see Naru, another part of me missed him terribly.

I move my body and got dressed, going barefooted the next day. I move to get more food from Benny. Placing my jacket on me, I headed out, my heart racing.

'What if I run into Naru, he'll yell at me, and call me names, or worse? He wants to kill me.' I rub my aching eyes, and went towards the right of the secret passage, that leads towards the backyard. Opening the door, I step out, only to wince in pain from the afternoon sun.

'Since when the sun was too bright?' I thought, closing the door, as I walked down the backyard. While I kept on walking towards the opening, I heard a strange noise, shuffling. I stop and lifted my gaze to see Naru. My heart stops, as he sweeps the leaves into a small pile.

'Naru!' My heart screams, as I move my leg to go to him, but then stop myself, and before he could catch me, I hid behind the statues.

'I know you're mad at me, but I missed you terribly. I know you didn't.' I wrap my hand around the marble of the statue. I watch him wipe his sweat from his forehead and leaned his arm against the rake. I smiled gently at him.

'How you been? Have you been eating? How did it go with your brother?' Naru moves and rolled his shoulders, and then turns his gaze towards my side. I squeal and ducked. Then I heard footsteps heading my way.

I closed my eyes very tight.

'Don't yell, don't yell, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

"There you are," I heard his voice. I open one eye and look up, to see Naru looking down at me, with his arms crossed. I hiccuped, jumping backward, to fall on my behind.

"It's been seven days since I last saw you. I have a question," he bends down and takes something out of his breast pocket. Then he pinches between his fingers and glanced at me. I look at the folded paper.

"Did you write this?" he asks. I hiccuped again, and turn around, getting on my knees, I hide behind the other side of the statue.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' I trembled, I open my eyes, to see him on his knees, crawling up to me. I didn't move, from fear.

He stops halfway and moves his body to sit down comfortably.

"That's better, so you haven't shown yourself for seven days, right after you wrote this to Gene." his voice is not strong but gentle. I kept staring at him.

"I wanted to thank you, actually, because of this, we got to talk a lot that we had in four years. At first I was furious, furious that anyone would have invited my brother here, but for a reason, it was a blessing at the end. We half made up. He got to meet my coworkers, and Ms. Hara and Matsuzaki." he smiles gently, looking down at the paper.

'So you're not mad at me?' I asked confused, he lifts his gaze up and stare at my eyes.

"Your eyes are bloodshot red, and you're pale. Have you been crying and not eating?" he asks. I hiccuped, moving back.

'How did you know that?'

"Why? Did something happen? I.." He stops talking, then something crosses his eyes, as though he just realized something.

"Did you hear the conversation that I had with Lin? When I got mad?" I turned my gaze, and I nodded very shyly.

'How did he know that?' He sighs, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I was mad, and if you're asking yourself, how I know that, is easy, you always around, you are a very good listener, even if you're a mute." he tells me. I licked my lips.

"Also the others loved your food, I had to lie and told them that my brother drop it off, since Mother insisted. The containers are back in my room." my eyes widen at his words.

'Really? They all ate it, good, did you like your portion?' I asked with my eyes. Naru runs his fingers through his dark hair. I twitch my fingers.

"I enjoyed mine as well, you are a really good cook."

'Why are you so nice to me? Why are you this gentle? Why aren't you pushing me away and calling me names?' I felt my heart throb. He turns his gaze towards me.

"Today a new person is coming to live with us for a week. He's a priest and his name is John Brown."

'John Brown? A priest? They are nice, they serve God,' I thought.

"I just wanted to tell you that. The others left early, since it's almost Thanksgiving, they had to buy some things, and Ms. Hara and Ayako didn't come to practice today. I have to go next week to my parents house. I'm not in the mood."

'You should go, your family is warm,' I told him. Naru suddenly moves closer to me, making me go back.

"Do you have a family? If so, why did they abandon you here?" I blinked and shook my head.

'I don't have a family mama and papa died when I was four.'

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude, I was just wondering, let's change the subject Then how old are you?" my eyes widen, he wants to learn about me? I move my dirty hands, feeling my heartbeat.

"I'm twenty-nine, so I'm guessing you're younger than me, twenty-five?" he took a guess. I shook my head and place two fingers up.

"Too?" he asks, confused, then I put eight fingers up.

"Oh, twenty-eight? Really? You look younger than I thought. Would never think that you would be one year younger than me." his eyes sparkles.

A silence filled us, and his eyes kept on mine. I felt weird, that weird feeling filled my stomach once again, and my heart raced.

"Ah, I have a question," he moves his leg and looks up at the sky.

'What is it? Besides, Sister, no one had this long conversation with me.'

"What is your favorite color? Mine is black, as you can see," he chuckles, as he touches his black shirt. I stare, and he looks down at me. I look around, and then I pointed at his eyes. He arched a brow.

"My eye?" he asks, confused, I shook my head, I wanted to point at the sky, but since today is cloudy there's no blue sky.

"Oh, my eye color? Blue?" I nodded at him and felt my cheeks warm up.

'I always liked blue,'

"Your cheeks are red, it's rather cute." he told me. My eyes widen, and I look away from him. I hide my scar with my hair, as Naru kept staring, then his eyes widen, and he suddenly stood up.

"I..I just remember something, I need to fix John bedroom, I'm glad you're doing fine," his voice is slightly off, and turns heading out. I tilted my head, and crawl around, to see him grasp his rake and mumble something to himself, shaking his head even more. I frowned, but I place my hand on my chest, feeling my heart race again.

'He isn't mad at me, he's not mad.' My happy bubble came back, I stood up and turned around.

'I'll make more food for them, Naru I'm happy, that you aren't mad at me. I'm so happy.' I smiled, walking down the path to get food.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"What the hell is wrong with me? Did.. Did I just.." I passed up and down on stage, trying to figure out what the hell just happen. I rub my chest, remembering Angel. When she moved her hair to the side, to hide her embarrassment, all I wanted is to hug her and press my lips on her cheek. I found her alluring, and that didn't help my heart, it was beating like crazy. I never experienced that before. She looked so tempting and all I wanted is to kiss her and hug her. Like last week, when...

I stop when I heard the a loud knock on the door.

'You are losing it, Noll, you are losing it.' I walk down the steps, and headed towards the door, in doing so, I open the door, and a young man appears in front of me. His eyes are brown with short brown hair, wearing dark clothes. He smiles at me, as his pale cheeks flush.

"Err, are you Oliver Davis? I'm John Brown," John bow. I blinked, and nodded at him.

"Ah, yes, come in," I move to the side, as John walks in, with a black bag on his hands. His eyes roam the stage and the seats.

"Wow, this place is amazing," he whistles out, moving to stare at me. I shrug at him.

"It was worse when I got here three weeks ago," I told him. John nods at me and rubs his head.

"Your boss, he told me that there's a phantom in this Opera house, he wants me to do an exorcism and bless the whole place, but I don't sense anything bad," he nervously laughs. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Trust me, there's no phantom," 'but an Angel.' I added in my head.

"Good, so where's my room? Sorry Mate, but I'm bushed, and I want to settle down, so I can change and cook something." he tells me.

"You can cook?" I asked as we start to head towards the back.

"Yes, I have to, since I'm living by myself, do you? You want me to prepare you something?" he offers.

"No, it's okay, I normally cook for myself as well, I can prepare something while you wash."

"If is not a bother,"

"Trust me is not, sometimes it gets lonely just being in this old place." since I can't see Angel.

'How long has she been in this place? How long has she been alone?'

"Here is your room, My room is four doors down. I am hoping that is at your convenience," I took out my keys from my pockets and open the door, stepping inside, handing him the keys. He took it and smiled at me.

"Perfect, is a bit bigger than my old room back in Australia. I'll see you an hour?" he asks. I nodded, and close the door behind me after he went in. His room is almost exactly like mine, but a bit bigger. Don't know, why though. Lin and I cleaned it up yesterday afternoon, so everything would be ready for today.

I move back towards my room and went in. Suddenly I jump back in fright to see Angel grabbing the last container and place it inside a bag. She looks up at me, and her eyes widen.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," I told her, closing the door, so John won't hear our conversation. Angel crouches down and shakes her head.

I frowned, and bend down as well and tilted my head to the side, her face is really red this time.

"Are you okay? Does your head still hurt from last time?" I asked her, she shakes her head in a no. I frowned, I move my hand to press it on her forehead, to check if she has a temperature, but she flinches away from me. I stop and sigh.

"I need to check if don't have a fever." I told her. She gave me a questionable look.

"Ah, forget it," I press my hand on her forehead, then I did with mine. Her eyes widen, as I frowned.

'She doesn't have a fever, then why is her face red?' lowering my hand, Angel suddenly takes a hold of my hand. I blinked.

She examines my hand and moves her own hand next to mine. She has very small hands compare to mine, they look soft. She frowns, then lays it on top of mine My heart starts to beat wildly once again from her gentle touch. She looks like a child discovering something for the first time.

"You never touched a man's hand before?" I asked her. Then she jumps back frighten again.

"Angel?" I asked confused, she covers her face with her hands.

"I'm not mad, I was just curious," I told her. She lowers her hands and said no. I move and sat next to her.

"Well, men are a little different from girls. See, my hand is bigger than yours," I move and show her my hand. She hesitates, but slowly moves her hand and grasp my hand. She traces my fingers, and looks at her. Her gentle touch causes me to feel odd. I normally don't let no one touch me.

Then she looks up at me with innocent eyes, and smiles at me, making me smile with her.

"They are a bit rougher than yours, and calloused from years of work, see yours are softer," I move my hand, and took her hand, flipping it around. So I trace her palm, to feel it. It felt like a baby's hand, so soft and almost silk-like. Angel stares at me with wide eyes, but then it softens, as she stares at me, with gentle eyes. I felt her shiver.

'She's so soft, like that night.'

"So, will I be able to see you more often?" I asked her. She blinks, and nods at me. I smiled, that made me happy. I don't like it when I can't see her. This last seven days, were like hell. I was so damn worried about her.

"Angel, John came, and he's four rooms down from here," She nodded again, looking down at my hand once again, and starts to trace it with her fingers. I shivered.

'I want to know your story, how come you're like this? Living like this? What cause you to have that scar? Is anyone out there looking for you?'

"I'm glad you're not sick, and.." but I stop, when Angel moves her small hands up to my wrist up towards my arm. I look down, and I felt a bolt of electricity run down my spine. It felt a little too good for my own liking. So I cleared my throat.

"And you should stop now," I told her, as I stood up. Angel stares at me, confused why I just said that, then her eyes drop.

'Does she think is because I became repulse?' Crap.

"I didn't mean to sound rude, I need to start cooking for John, also if you want, I can teach more things, like writing," I told her. Angel eyes sparkle at my words, then she suddenly moves her body up, and grabs my hand. I arched a brow.

'She has really never been close to a guy. Well, I can see why, I doubt any man will be next to her, having that thing in her face.' that broke my heart. I bend on my knees, and reach out to brush her long hair, she flinches, but I simply assure her with a simple smile, she then lets me. Her hair felt soft between my fingers.

She stops and looks up at me.

"As well, I'll teach you more about people, okay?" she shakes her head.

"No? Then what do you want me to teach you?" I respected her privacy, slowly, she'll learn. She grasps my hand and pointed at me. My eyes widen.

"About me?" she nods, and I sigh, but then I smiled gently at her.

"Then let's start with me," I told her.

'I want to protect her. She looks so lonely and like a lost child. So innocent. I never met a woman like her before.' my heart pounding, she kept on touching my hand, as I stare at her with a soft gaze.

'Let me protect you; if I can do that, then you will give me something to live for. You have given me a lot in such a short period, and you never ask anything in return. I want to return that to you. Please, let me protect you, My angel.'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews;

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.


	8. Chapter 8: First Lesson

Chapter Seven: First Lesson

 **Mai pov**

I kept looking at my hand and smiled broadly.

'He let me touch his hand, he let me touch his hand. He didn't flinch in a repulsive way, then he touched my mind,' I giggled, folding my hand, I move to look down to see John helping out with the others. It's been two days since he came.

"You are a good worker, where did you experience this type of work?" Yasuhara asks John, as they nailed something together, to bring up towards the roof later on.

"I use to help fix houses back in Australia, so this is nothing to me." John shrugs, lifting the wood up to his shoulders, Yasuhara stood in front of him and smiles.

"Good, we really needed another hand, is strange, though, Oliver didn't want to hire my other workers, but he let you in? Strange in need,"

"Is because my parents are friends with his boss or God manipulated everything, either way, I'm grateful." Yasuhara chuckles at John, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, we are grateful," John nods at him, and they went towards the stairs, to head for the roof. I move a little, but then spot Ayako and Masako walk between the seats, heading for the stage. Then Masako stops. I tilted my head and blink at her. I took notice that Ayako is holding a brown bag in her hands. I raised a brow.

'I wonder if that's food or a gift?'

"Its been three weeks and he hasn't spoken to me too much, what do I lack?" she hissed, sitting down on the seat, crossing her arms. I crawled forward, to get a better view.

"Humanity," Ayako whispers, making Masako look up at her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, approach him, but he doesn't seem interested on you, plus he has a fiance, he told me already." that cause my heart to stop.

'He has a fiance? Wait, that isn't right, I remember his mom begging him to get a fiance,'

"He does? Then why hasn't he brought her here? I don't believe it. Fine, I have to pull out my weapon, then he shall be mine." Masako stood up and started to walk down, but only to bump into Naru, which he came out of the stage, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Who shall be yours?" he asks, with a raised brow. Masako face flushed tremendously and moves back.

"Nobody you know, hey, I brought lunch in, can you call the others so we can all eat together?" she turns, and grabs Ayako bag from her hands, and opens it. Then she takes a small container and turns towards Naru. He looks down and blankly blinks.

"I made this especially for you," she tells him. Naru didn't say anything and lift the container up.

"Thanks," he whispers, turning around heading back. I turned around to spot my food.

'I was going to leave it on his room, so he can give it to the others again.' Disappointed, I stood up and smooth my dress down. Walking down the spiral case, I rapidly move towards the back. Finally entering the arena, I gasp to see Housho and John walking together, for a reason John has a record on his hands.

"It's time for lunch, luckily there's other stairs in the back to reach the roof, or not, I had to walk all the way towards the front. So what's that music?" Housho asks John. John smiles, looking down on the record.

"Brazilian song, is a bit high beat for its time, but is very good. One of the orphanage directors gave it to me as a goodbye present."

"Oh? Well, this is an Opera house, so any type of music is welcome at this time, before you came, we had a waltz, and before Opera." Housho explains to John.

"Ah, I heard, Oliver told me last night when we had dinner. So you don't mind if I play this here?"

"Not at all, let's have lunch first, then we can play it," John nods at Housho, and I move away..

'New song? I love music, the waltz was new to me, but I dance pretty well. Even though it was my imagination, I dance very well with Naru.' my cheeks warms up at the thought, as I turned away from the others and headed for my room to change my clothes.

'I'll give him the food later on. I hope today Masako can bond with him.'

* * *

 **Naru** pov

"Here, I hope you like it," Ms. Hara opens the lid of the container, I stare, while everyone sat on the floor to eat their food. I look down to see rice with chicken mixed.

'I wanted to eat Angel food today,' I lifted my gaze up, to see if I spot her, disappointed that I didn't, I lower my head down, and start to eat Ms. Hara food.

"So how is it?" she asks. I stop my eating, and lifted my gaze, to see everyone giving me a strange look. I look down once again and shrug.

"Its edible," I told her, eating her food, but it has no taste, though. I didn't want to be rude either, so I force ate it.

"So have you seen the phantom?" Yasuhara suddenly asks John, causing me to choke on my food. Ms. Hara pats my back, handing me a cup of water. I took it and took a sip.

"No, I haven't, its been very quiet, Oliver is right, there's nothing in here," John explains, causing me to nod at him.

"I told you, people talk none sense," I spat, as I stood up, placing Ms. Hara food down.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Then John stood up and goes towards his right.

"Do you have a record player?" he asks me. I turned, to see him bend down and takes a hold of a record. I raised a brow, but nodded.

"Yes, why?" he turns and smiles at me.

"I want to play this, is from Brazil. Can you play it? I want to know if you guys will like it. Is different, and anyone can dance to it." he tells me. I took it and nodded.

"When I play it, it will sound the whole Opera house, so you don't have to get up," I explained to John. John nods and turns towards the others.

"What about your food, you only ate a bite," Ms. Hara asks, looking up at me. I wave my hand.

"I'm not that hungry, please continue your lunch." I bow and turn to head out.

'We can use the Record player in the arena,' I held the record on hand, while I walk, in doing so, I open the door, and spot Angel on the right, wearing a strange dress. A dark dress that reaches towards her knees. Strangely the dress clench into her very well, showing me her curves, and how small her body is. That's the first. I cleared my throat, to notice that her hair on the side hanging from her shoulders, and barefooted, like always.

'She really is like an Angel.' I automatically smiled.

Turning around, I locked the door, to make sure no one will enter. I don't want Agnel to run away. I move swiftly and finally reach her side.

"It been two days since I met you," I whisper behind her, she jumps surprised and turns towards me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I came because John gave me this record, he wants me to play it. Do you want to hear it?" I asked her. She moves closer to me and inspected the record, then I notice that she's eyeing my hand. I chuckled at her.

"Want to hold my hand?" I asked her. She glances up at me with wide eyes, as to say, 'Are you sure?' I sigh and took her hand.

"I won't bite, consider yourself lucky, I don't let anyone touch me," I told her, moving forward, to spot the record player in the corner, almost hiding behind a large box. Angel follows me quietly, looking at our joined hands. I did too, and for a reason, it made my heart thump.

'This feels right.' I reached the record player, but turn towards her.

"You know, I'll start with the lesson today, you said you want to know about me, then I want to know about you." I stop and turned towards her.

"Can you try to say my name? Oliver? Or Noll, whichever you feel comfortable with." and nothing. She just looks at me looking lost.

"Okay, how about your name? You at least know your name right?" this time she nods at me.

"Good, can you tell me?" she says no. I sigh, moving closer to her.

"Okay, so talking will be the last thing apparently. I got it, how about how to spell, at least in mind. So when I teach you how to write, you'll know how. From what I gather, you know somewhat your vocabularies, so that's a good sign." Mai kept staring at me, she looks lost again. I chuckled at her expression.

"Is easy, for example, to spell Noll, isn't with a U, but with an O, so it's N.O.L.L, get it?" she tilts her head to the side, then she shakes her head. I move closer to her, then her eyes widen and she nods, as to say,

'Oh, I get it,' I gently smile at her.

'Finally,'

"So is my turn, do you hate wearing shoes?" I look down at her small feet. She does the same and bends down to touch my shoes. I arched a brow.

"What about my shoes?" she stands up, and takes my other hand, and makes me bend down. I stare, as she places my hand on top of her cold foot.

"You'll catch a cold, that's why you have to wear them," I told her. Her eyes widen and look down. Since my hand is on her right foot, she blushes. I cleared my throat.

'She looks cute when she blushes, the tint on her cheeks gives her most life.'

"That's enough," I was about to remove my hand, but she held it in place and shakes her head. She takes our joined hands and let's go. Then she sits. My eyes widen when she starts to undo my shoelace.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I sat down, and somehow, I ended up taking off my shoes, then my socks. Her eyes widen, looking up at me, as though she just discover something big. I watch carefully on what she's going to do.

Then she wiggles her toes, then move and touches my foot. Her eyes widen, as to say, 'Wow, is bigger than mine.' I actually laugh at her expression.

"I told you, men are different from a woman, you only thought my hands were big?" she nods. She places her feet next to mine and stares. She runs her small hand on top of my foot, making me shiver.

'Do I need to show her every part of my body? She seems so impressed by it, this is so new to me. Yet, I am enjoying her innocent reactions.'

She gets on her knees and moves closer to me. For a reason, I have the desire to wrap my arms around her, and bury her in my chest.

"I have big feet and you have small feet, that's enough for body lessons for today," I told her. Angel nods.

"Another lesson, don't ever get too close to a man like this, okay?" 'Cause anyone can take an advantage of you. You're too pure Angel is not even funny, anyone can taint that. Event though no one will be caught dead next to you, cause of your face, that doesn't mean any man can take advantage of your body. You are still a female, and a very soft and warm, and….' I shook my head since it started to go somewhere dark. A strange new feeling started to fill my heart.

She gave me a, 'Why,' look. I sigh,

"Men are pigs most of them actually,'

'Pigs?' she asks me with her eyes. I nodded at her.

"Err, they can take advantage of you with your body, so you don't let anyone touch you unless you want him to, but don't let them sweet talk to you. If you're willing, you have to be in love with him. Also, he needs to be in love with you, sincere love and accepts you, for you, no matter how you look." ironic, I don't believe in love, and here I'm teaching a girl about dignity.

She tilts her head once again, but nods at me, then she grabs my hand, and held it tight, smiling at me. I groaned.

"Didn't I just told you that," but she shakes her head, and gets closer to me, pointing at me then at herself. I frowned.

"Err, I don't get it, but is fine with me, I won't do anything to you, okay. I promise to respect you, and if you do fall in love, let me know about him first, so I can make sure he isn't playing with you." I assure her. Angel nods, lifting my hand, and press it on her warm cheek. I smiled at her. My heart flutters at her kind action.

'She'll make a good wife, a good friend and companion to any man. Please, God, let her find a good man that will love her for her,' I prayed, watching her with tender eyes, as my heart raced. We kept staring at each other eyes, and that strange feeling came back. I move to run my fingers through her hair, and this time she doesn't flinch. I move closer to her.

'I want her to be happy, and loved, I doubt she ever had that. Angel, what are you doing to me?'

"That's the end of lesson one, now, John wants me to play this, want to listen to it?" I asked her. Angel nods. I put on my socks and shoes back on and stood up. She kept her hand on mine. I didn't mind at all. Turning around, I place the record on top and lower the pointer down, and cracked it up. A strange song started to fill the whole room.

I turned to see Angel looking down at the record player, then back at me.

"I like music, well not this type of music, is strange. That's another thing you should know about me, and I like to see people dance, don't know why, though." I mumbled, hearing some strange words coming out, but for a reason the beat is catchy. Angel moves away from me and goes towards the middle of the room. I move with her, and sat down, near the wall, crossing my legs.

'I wonder what she's doing?' Angel gets in the middle of the floor, and the beat of the strangest song starts to go faster, Angel starts to move her arms, then my eyes widen when her hips go matching the rhythm her arms. Then her legs go with her rhythm, a fast paste, lifting her feet up. Then she lowers her head and twirls her body. I lifted my legs up, separating them, and kept staring.

'I have never seen anyone dance like this before, this is strange.' I thought, watching her roll her head, and her body, then runs her hands through her hair. The strange music kept on playing, deeper and deeper. I smiled, not noticing that I began to move my body with hers.

I started to tap the floor with my hands, following the beat. She spread her legs apart and sway her hips, in the most aroused way I ever have seen, my heart starts to beat again. She opens her arms, and rolled her wrists, swinging her hips up and down. I gulped, biting my lower lip.

'She's shy, but when it comes to dancing, she just let go, but I'm sure she never heard this song, is my first time as well, does she just adapts to any song? She does it brilliantly and alluring when she dances.' Angel stops and goes up to me, her face is flushed. I look up at her like a child, memorized by her movements. She smiles and starts to dance once again. The beat started up again, and she shakes her shoulders, grasping her bottom dress, and swung it. I haven't even taken notice, that I'm moving my shoulders. She lowers herself down, stretching her arm out, and makes a turn, grasping her dress with the other hand. She strengthens up and swung her hips forward and back, I licked my lips, while she runs her hand through her soft hair, then down towards her curves. She opens her arms and turns, swaying her hips. I felt myself grow hotter, but for a reason, I couldn't' stop looking at her dancing. Is like magic, or a spell, how her body moved.

'Oh God, have mercy on me.'

Then she starts to sway her hips once again, this time with a force, and turns, making her skirt go with it, making me once again get a view of her thighs, this time. I cleared my throat. She lowers herself down, when the song finally stops, she's breathing hard, and stares at me.

'What's wrong with me? I have seen women dance before, but never like that, but when she does it, is like nothing around me exist, but her. She's like a witch, what the hell is she doing to me?'

* * *

 **Mai** pov

One thing, I never was shy to dance in front of people, even when I was younger, Sister would always tell me to go with the flow, don't let no one stop me from doing what I want. I wanted to show Naru that I can dance. I hope he liked it.

'Did you like my dance?' I asked him with my eyes. I move my hand, to see his cheeks are red, very red.

'Are you sick? Oh no, did I make him sick?' I suddenly move and place my hand on his forehead, like he did for me two days ago. I frowned.

'No, is not hot,'

"I'm not sick," he tells me, as he gently takes my hand and lowers it down. I move closer, I took notice his eyes are dazed again. My heart racing once again.

'His forehead is soft, and his hair,' I move my hand and place my finger on his red cheek.

'Good, I really enjoyed dancing for you. Is something I can do for you.' I told him. He moves closer to me, and I frowned. His eyes flutter close.

'What is he doing?' I thought when I suddenly jump when there was a knock on the door.

"Oliver, why is the door close here?" I heard behind the door. I stood up, but Naru grabs my arm, I look down at him.

"Meet me tonight in my room, okay?" I nodded, bending down once again, I took his hand and press it on my cheek.

'You have no idea what your words mean to me.' and moved rapidly away from Naru, heading for the second floor. I turned and smiled gently when I see Naru going up the door and opens it.

Masako and John entered, with Housho, Ayako behind them.

"Did you lock yourself here to listen to the song?" Housho asks, walking inside. Naru shakes his head.

"The door knob is broken, it keeps shutting itself. What you think I would be here dancing to that type of music?" he lies while he turns, and his eyes peak towards me. I smiled gently and turned to head for my room.

"So did you all enjoy the song?" John asks, moving towards the record player.

"It's different, but a beat I can definitely dance to." Ayako tells them, Naru clears his throat.

"At first I didn't like it, but suddenly it became my favorite song in the whole world, thanks, John," he says, bowing to John. Masako and Ayako gave Naru a strange look, but doesn't say anything. John smiles, turning around, as my cheeks get warmer.

"I'm glad, even though is a bit erotic for my taste." he blushes, and I heard Naru say.

"You don't even know the half of it,"

"What was that?" Housho asks.

"Nothing lets' go, I'm suddenly hungry,"

'So he did like my dancing. I'm glad it cheered him up. Now Mai hurries up and prepare him fresh food, tonight I get to see him again.' I felt giddy for the first time.

'He wants to teach me, and that is something I want. ' For the first time in my life, I felt so happy, happy that I can die.

….o...o...

About two hours later, after our alone time, I look down at my simmering food, then out of nowhere, a sudden shock caused my body to tremble.

'What was that?' I turn off the small fire, and hurried my steps, heading for the auditorium, About five minutes, I finally reach the second floor. I move.

"Take him to the clinic, fast," I heard. I think is Masako. I peaked, only to gasp in horror, to see Naru unconscious on the floor, blood coming out of his head. John next to him, as well without conscious.

'Naru? John? No, what happen? Oh God,' I felt tears already gathering my eyes, my heart pounding in fear.

"What happen?" Housho rushes, and I watch Ayako go to him.

"Thank Goodness, you're alright, the blasted plank Yasuhara and John place up, somehow fell, it hit John and Oliver, well Oliver pushed Masako out of the way."

"Maybe the phantom did that, you know how much the rumors go, the phantom wants to kill men."

"Stop with your rubbish talk, help me take them to the clinic, we need to contact Lin." Housho nods and moves to remove the plank away from them.

"Please be careful, I'll get the carriage ready," Masako has tears running down her cheeks, and I watch her move. My body is shaking at the sight.

'No, Naru, John.' I wrap my hand around the railing, feeling tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't do anything.

"If it was the phantom, then I will personally punish her." I heard Masako hissed under her breath, as she reaches the doors.

I move back, covering my mouth, and my chest rose.

'Naru, I'm sorry, I didn't do anything, I promise,' I cried even more, watching Housho picking up John first.

"Careful,"

I watch them leave with John first while Yasuhara came by,

"What the hell happen?" He calls out, breathing hard.

"Don't you see, an accident, take Oliver, hurry," Ayako shouts, Yasuhara nods, and moves to get him. He places his arm around him and picks him up.

'Naru,' his pale cheeks are paler. I move away from my spot, and headed down the stairs, reaching the bottom, I move towards the shadows and watch Housho placing John inside the carriage while Yasuhara reach them.

"Go and get Lin, this is bad, we'll meet you in the clinic," Yasuhara nods, and turns, to start running, while Masako gets inside with Ayako. Housho rushes in front and gets in. Taking the reign of the horses, he whistles and starts to gallop away. I slide down on the floor, and I grasp my chest.

'I didn't do anything Masako, I won't harm Naru. He's my very best friend. I treasure him. Naru, please be okay, please God, protect him, and John.' I prayed, balling myself, wrapping my arms around my knees.

'Why, why every time someone I care of, gets hurt or dies? I don't want him to die. I don't want him to die.'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews…: )

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.


	9. Chapter 9: Thanksgiving

Chapter Nine: Thanksgiving

 **Naru pov**

My head hurts, but I'm still alive,

"You know, I'm not dead, stop looking at me like that." I hiss through my lips, crossing my arms, while everyone stared at me, John is next to me, with a bandage wrap around his head, eating some food, while I groaned.

We were in a small room, made out of wood, and five beds in a row. The window is a circle on my right, and one door on my left.

All I remember was…..

 _Ms. Hara was practicing her singing while Ayako helps her pose. John and I walked down the stage, to put a piece of metal on the spiral stairs. I wanted to secure it since I took notice that there's a loose board. In doing so, suddenly John yells, causing to turn, and drop the metal on the floor. My eyes flew wide open, when I see a piece of plank falling down, before I could move, John pushed Ms. Hara out of the way, but hits him, I move towards his side, only to have Ayako scream. I look up, to see another wood heading my way, and then everything went dark._

"Both of you are so lucky, the phantom did a number." Ms. Hara spoke, causing me to turn my gaze at her.

"Phantom?" I asked, in doing so, Lin and my mother came rushing into the room, breathing hard.

"Noll," she gasp out, coming up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"John," I heard, I turned to see my boss taking off his hat and glanced at me.

"What happen?" My mother asks, looking at John then at me.

"Someone didn't secure the planks on the roof, so it slid down towards the hole and almost hit Ms. Hara," John explains.

"Ms. Hara?" she asks. Ms. Hara clears her throat and bows down.

"I'm Ms. Hara, John, and your son saved my life." she explains.

'At least she gave credit to John, I didn't do anything.'

"While the both of you are safe and sound, I don't care how it happen," she breathes out, turning to face my coworkers.

"May I ask, who are you all?" Ayako flush, but nods. I move and pointed at each one. My mother nods, and suddenly Ms. Hara sits next to her and grasp her hand. My mother's eyes narrow.

"I'm a famous Opera Singer, I'm not sure if you heard of me, but I have been singing at the Opera House, where your son works, for a month, I hope we can become good friends." My mother nods her head slowly turning to face me, as to say,'Err, what do I say to that?' I shrug at her.

"Well, nice to meet you, and you're a very beautiful young lady." My mother nervously laughs, making Ms. Hara eyes brighten up. I mentally groaned.

'Don't feed her ego mother, please don't.'

"You should come with your husband, it would be an honor," My boss interrupts while he stares at my mother. My body went rigid, and my mother turns towards me. Something passes her eyes, as I avoid her eyes.

"Well, about the accident, I have no doubt is the Phantom fault, I knew something was going to happen sooner or later," Housho shakes his head while Lin lifts his head up.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. I tighten my hands.

"Think about it, the rumor about her killing men, and who got hurt? John and Oliver, two males, and since they live there, I bet she couldn't hold it any longer. Makes sense." he shrugs. Lin turns his gaze at me, then my mother widens.

"Phantom? You didn't tell me that there's a phantom," she asks me.

"There's none, is just stupid rumors, it was an accident, someone didn't place the wood right, also where's Yasuhara? I haven't seen him since I awoke?"

"Mate, he went to use the outhouse," John points behind, as he finishes his food. My boss walks around and takes his plate.

"Well, she used me as a trap, when I get my hands on that phantom, I'm going to get rid of it myself," Ms. Hara said, making my heart pound uneasy.

'No, what is wrong with these people?'

"I don't care about the rumors, phantom or a monster, you and John will sleep over our house, at least for tonight," My eyes narrow.

'No, I can't leave her alone.' My boss claps at her.

"Good idea, everyone, take a couple of days off since Thanksgiving is in a few days. Can you return to work the day after thanksgiving? How about that?" Everyone claps, and I frowned, not liking that idea at all.

'Then what about Angel?'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

It's been four days, four days since I heard of Naru. No one else come either. I lay on Naru bed, crying once again.

'Did Naru died? No one has come. I didn't do anything.' I held his pillow,

'Mama, am I destined to be alone all my life? Is it my fault because I killed you and papa?' I move, not knowing what to do. All my life I have always been alone, and when Sister entered my life, it was short lived.

'I should visit his parents house, I need to know, I need to know,' with that, I move my body, only to wobble. I haven't eaten anything since he got hurt. I wipe my eyes and headed for my room.

After I got dressed and place my cloak on, I stop and dropped to the floor.

'I don't want to face it, Naru, I miss you, and my heart hurts.' I pounded on my chest, crying harder.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

'Is she okay? It's been four days, This is killing me,' my mind scream while I sat warmly in my parents' living room.

"Ms. Hara?" John asks, watching Gene and Ms. Hara coming into the living room. Madoka lifted her gaze watching my brother and Ms. Hara walking in.

"This is a surprise," John seem to be awkward, turning to face me. I shrug at him, returning back to my tea.

'How I miss tea.' I thought.

"Sorry to intrude without announcing myself. Here, I brought some dessert," she bows lifting her hand up to show her container. Gene takes it and nods at her.

"Take a seat, do you want some tea?" he offers. Madoka shrugs my shoulder, as to say,

'Who is that?' I leaned towards her and whisper.

"A bad tick that doesn't want to leave." I whispered to her, Madoka eyes narrow, and slaps my shoulder pretty hard.

"You are so mean." but she giggles. John turns towards us and arched a brow. I wave my hand.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" I asked, watching Lin walk in with a plate of cookies at hand. He stops and looks down at Ms. Hara, then lift his gaze up towards me as to say,

'What is she doing here?' I shrug at him,

"Don't know," I mouthed at him. John clears his throat, but doesn't say anything. I can tell he feels uncomfortable, I don't blame him.

"We were about to hear songs and cut a cake that Oliver, mother prepare, do you want to join us?" Madoka asks Ms. Hara.

"If is no bother. Also happy Thanksgiving,"

"Happy thanksgiving as well, please don't take this the wrong way, but don't you have a family to go to?" John asks her. Ms. Hara shakes her head.

"No, well Ayako is my only family. Her mother adopted me when I was eleven."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were an orphan." I frowned, looking down at my hands.

'I'm guessing Angel is too.'

"My life wasn't that bad, Ayako parents are sweethearts towards me. I love them, but today they were out of town, and I decided to stay behind since I have to go back to work tomorrow," she shrugs.

'That explains how Ayako is her assistant, maybe her parents made her? Wonder what is Ayako background.'

"Tell me, how was the orphanage back then? I grew up with the orphans since my mother loved to help a lot." John was now interested. I wasn't, but I am forced to.

My mother enters, with a chocolate cake on hand, and turns to see Ms. Hara with surprise eyes.

"Hello there, dear," Ms. Hara stood and bow at her while she places the plate on top of the table. A chocolate cake.

"Hello Ms. Davis, happy Thanksgiving," she blushes. My mother nods, going up to me, and sits next to me.

"Ah, to your question, the sisters were so good to us, never had a complaint, but one little detail," she explains. Now that got our attention. Lin moves around and sits next to Madoka. Madoka smiles at him gently, as he just nods.

"What is that?" Gene asks while he moves and sits next to mother.

"A small girl. I can't remember her name, but she was a monster. Disfigured face, and she always causes a ruckus."

"Oh my, what happen to her?"

"She died, I am not sure how, but rumor has it, she killed one of the sisters that took care of her."

"That's sad, she was really a monster," My mother gasp out,

"Can we stop the rumors, and can we eat desert," I blurt out, not liking this.

"Let's, happy thanksgiving," I move forward, but for a reason I couldn't eat…

…...

"For who is this again?" Madoka asks while she packs extra food on the containers. I cleared my throat.

"Someone I know," Something in her eyes sparkles.

"A girl?" I blinked, but nodded.

"Yes, a girl,"

"Really? Do you like her?" she suddenly asks, while she moves placing the container on the bags.

"Not exactly, she's different from most girls I met, just don't tell anyone,"

"Don't tell me is Masako?" Madoka scrunches her face, I shook my head.

"No, as a person, I only see her as a co-worker, but as a man, I have zero interest in her," I took the bag.

"Oh, thank goodness, I don't like her for your personal wife, she's too much, but I do like her as a friend. So, who is this girl that, are you taking out food in the middle of the night? This is the first." she wiggles her brows. I felt my face flushed, but I kept my face straight.

"A special girl that needs lots of help, that's all," with that, I turned around, heading out. Masako giggles and crosses her arms.

"If I'm not wrong, I think he's in love with this mystery woman. I have never seen his face flush like that, or his eyes soft, by talking about a girl. Even if he tries to play it off. I'm rooting for you. I just hope you figure it out yourself."

Going out, I move rapidly away from my home and headed for the Opera House.

'I wonder how she's doing? I doubt she ever had a thanksgiving with anyone before. I hope she likes my mothers' food.' for a reason, my heart raced, of the thought to see Angel again.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

'Another year of being alone,' I wipe my tears while I huddle myself on the cold ground, my eyes ached from so much crying, my throat hurts as well. My nose is too stuffy to breathe right.

'I should just kill myself, Masako was right, I don't bring anything but hurt the ones I care of.' I look up at the sky, only to see the first snowdrop down. I kept my eyes on it and open my hand so it can land on top of my palm.

'I don't want to die, I want to know if Naru is okay? Is he really dead? I need to know, but I'm afraid, afraid to go to his house and see the reality.' I huff out, watching my breath come out.

I stood up, only to flop back down.

'I need to see Naru, I miss him, I want to believe that he's alive, if he does miss me or does he believes that I did it?' I move this time crawling since I couldn't stand up.

"Didn't I tell you to place your shoes on, or not you're going to catch a cold." I heard behind me. I stop my crawling, and my eyes widen. I turned to see Naru bending down on his knees.

"You don't even have a jacket on, and.." then his eyes widen.

"Angel, you look like hell."

'My imagination again.,' I move and blinked.

'He's alive and well, right?' I have fresh tears running down my cheeks, as he frowns.

"Let's go inside, it started snowing. I sneaked out of my parents house, they treated me like a child. It was annoying," he suddenly moves forward to grasp my arm. I gasp, that felt real.

"Why are you crying? Angel, you're burning up," he moves and place his hand on my forehead. My heart exploded, he's real?

"Damn it," Naru curse, as he moves a bag up to his arm and suddenly he goes around and places his arm under my legs and on my back and picks me up. My eyes widen more.

'He's real? He's real,' I didn't know what to do, he walks rapidly towards the Opera house, and I kept staring at him. When we reach his room, he lays me down. I look up at him, as he starts to go towards his cabinet to get blankets.

I move softly, ignoring my dizziness, I grab his hand. He stops his movements and turns towards me.

'You're alive, I thought you were dead. Naru,' I cried, taking his hand and press it on my cheek.

'So warm,' I close my eyes, as Naru kept staring at me.

"I couldn't leave the house, I'm sorry." I move my hand and cup his cheek, then something seems to pass his eyes.

"You heard what the others said? Is not your fault it was an accident. John and I are doing just fine. " He suddenly wraps his arms around me, burying me on his warm chest. My first hug in fourteen years. The first time a man hugged me.

My heart exploded with bliss and happiness.

"My boss gave us a few days off since the holiday. I couldn't get away from my mother, until today, Madoka covered for me. I was so worried about you." he moves and cups my cheeks. His eyes looking straight at me.

"Is not your fault, I just had a minor concussion, that's all. You got yourself sick for nothing Angel. Is my fault for not coming earlier." he held me once again. I move my head and held him tight.

'I'm glad you and John are doing fine. Your alive Naru, I don't care about the rest, while you are here, I don't care.' I cried harder. Naru doesn't say anything but held me tight in his arms.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

All I can feel is guilt. I can't leave her alone for one minute. I watch her body tremble violently, as I wrap another blanket around her.

I broke, when realization dawned on me, she was blaming herself that it was her fault that we got hurt. How stupid can I be? I forgot that she can hear everything. She's a very sensible girl.

"I brought some food, you should eat, and you're lucky, I have some herbs as well. I'll make tea," I move to grab my bag, and place it on top of the bed and took out the containers.

"I packed it up for you, I hope you like it, my mother made it," I told her. Angel lifted her bloodshot eyes and stares at me like a child.

"Is thanksgiving dinner," I told her. Her eyes widen, moving her head.

'So I'm right, she never had a thanksgiving dinner.' that broke my heart, that she never spent it with someone one.

"I'll be right back, you need something hot to drink." Angel kept staring as I stood up and headed for the kitchen. Moving quickly, I go down the hallways towards my right and enter a small kitchen. I bend down to grab a kettle, and went towards the buckets, and glance down to see if there's fresh water. Luckily, there is.

About ten minutes, I prepare her tea. Moving swiftly, I enter my room and sat on the edge of the bed, and glance up at me.

"Here, drink this," I told her. I move it to her side and she takes it. She slowly drank it, but her expression seems painful.

"Your throat hurts?" I asked her. She nods, as her body kept trembling violently. I place the containers down on the floor.

"Keep drinking that, I'll look for more blankets." standing up, I went to the cabinets and start searching, but I frowned.

'Mother is right, I need to get more blankets.' Shaking my head, I turned, to see that Angel already finished her tea. Then an idea came to me. I suddenly felt my cheeks warm up.

"I have an idea of how to warm you up, but this is wrong," I told her. Angel hands me the cup, and bows, as to say, 'Thank you,' I place it on top of my table and turn to get on top of my bed.

She blinks at me.

"You need a bath, but since your body is too cold, you need to return your body temperature back to normal. Since there's no more blankets, I have to use another method, okay, trust me," she just stares. I grab the blanket. I took off my shoes and wrap the blanket around me. Angel's body goes rigid at my sudden actions.

"I won't do anything, I'm just going to warm you up. One time, when I was younger, Gene and I were playing in a frozen pond, near our house. Suddenly a crack appears from nowhere, I fell into the cold water. Gene helps me out, but I was freezing to death." I started.

"Don't get me wrong, remember what I told you a few days ago, don't let anyone do this to you, okay." I took a hold of her small waist and lift her up. She so light is not even funny. She yelps, but I open my legs and place her between them. I wrap my arms around her, with the blanket. She moves to stare at me, I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the second, and my heart racing.

"So then, back to the story, so my mother put a fire up, but that didn't warm me up at all. So she got into the covers with me and wrap her body with mine. I warmed up pretty fast, and it was a precious moment for me." I told her. I look down at her, she looks a small child in my arms. I felt her body tremble with mine.

'Don't think of it.' this is the first time I share a bed with a woman. Her eyes ask me, 'Why precious moment?' I shrug at her.

"Cause I got to hold my mother for a long time. I do love my mother, and for that moment in my life, I could feel all her love for me. So that's why I'm doing this to you. So you can get warm." I told her. Okay, that was very lame.

She nods, as she snuggles more into me. I can feel my heart beating harder. A silence filled over us for a few minutes, and finally her body starts to calm down. I move my arm and held her tight.

'She's soft, too soft,' I lower my head.

'Why the hell does this feel right?'

Suddenly Angel makes a noise, a small grunt. I tilt my head, to see her look up at me. Her cheeks are still flushed red. I move my hand and press it on her forehead.

"You still have a temperature. As soon your body warms up, take a bath, then I'll make you some soup, so you can swallow it okay?" she nods. She moves, laying her head on my chest. There we stood, holding each other, and for me, it was something that I won't change for the world.

* * *

 **Mai** pov

I don't know when, but I fell asleep on Naru chest. I thought I died and went to heaven. This is so new to me, being held like this. If it's a dream, then let me never wake up.

I flutter my eyes open, feeling much better. I look up to see Naru sleeping under me. For some odd reason, he ended up laying down. I move, only to have Naru wrap his arm around me and pinned me down. I blinked, looking up at him.

'Does he like this as well? I do, your very warm and big.' I smiled gently.

"Don't move too much," he groans. I blinked, looking down, Naru opens his eyes, then his eyes widen.

"Angel, how are you feeling?" he asks in a scratchy voice, pressing his hand on my forehead. I blinked.

'Much better thanks to you,' I move, sliding my body upwards, only to have Naru moan. I stop, frowning at him.

'That felt good, is that normal?' Then Naru eyes shot wide, and I move back, getting concerned.

'Sorry, did I do something wrong?' I asked him. Naru lifts himself up and rubs his neck.

"Don't do that okay," I frowned,

'Why?'

"You're not wed, okay, I fell asleep, this is inappropriate," he tells me. Then my eyes widen, and I move back, I just realized that I slept with him.

'Sorry, sorry, I did something I shouldn't? Sister, I slept with a man,' realization hits me hard. Naru moves away from me.

"You should go and take a bath, I'm going to heat up the food." he tells me. I shook my head violently.

"What's wrong?" he asks, now concerned. I pointed at the bed then at us. Naru arched a brow.

"I don't get it."

'We slept together, we shouldn't until we get married, Sister told me that how it works. Naru took my err something. I don't know, but he took it.' I felt fresh tears gathering in my eyes.

Then he arched a brow.

"Wait, why are you crying?" I pointed at the bed and at us. I shivered, wiping my eyes. Naru moves and cups my cheek. It took him a moment.

'Naru you told me to not let no man touch me. You did. I slept with you, you think I'm an easy woman now.' I kept on crying. Then Naru eyes widen.

"Are you crying because we slept together?" he asks. I nodded.

Then a sudden laugh passes his lips,

'Why are you laughing, is not funny.' I hiccuped.

"Angel, we didn't do anything. We fell asleep. Is true, we slept together, but that's all. I promise I didn't touch you inappropriately," he assures me.

'Inappropriately? Isn't what married people do? Sleep like we did?' I gave him a questionable look.

'Now I'm confused, what do they do then?' Suddenly Naru cheeks turn red, clearing his throat.

"Err, let's keep it clean for now. You still learning. Don't worry, you are still pure, I assure you that." he pats my head, as I nodded, trusting his words. I stood up.

'I don't get what he meant, but it felt nice, very nice to wake up on top of him. I want to do that every day. If we get married, we could?' I suddenly smile gently at the thought of being Naru wife.

'If is only in my imagination, I want to be his wife, then we can sleep together every night, not only that, stay by his side, and help him in everything he does, trying to make him happy.' I wipe my eyes.

"So that settle; feel free to use my bathtub, I'll heat up the water for you. Do you have any clothes?" I shook my head.

'In my room.'

"No? Err, I think Ms. Hara has some clothes left over in her room. I'll check, you two should be the same size." he murmurs, leaving the room. I stood up, feeling a bit better, even though my throat and my head hurts.

'Naru, I don't know why you are this nice to me, but thank you. Thank you for caring for me, and for being alive.'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"There you go," I place the container down, as we sat on the floor. Angel looks fresh and wash. Her cheeks have more color. Her hair came back to life, and she wears a soft, long warm green long sleeve dress, that reach her feet.

"I'm glad Ms. Hara dress fits you," I told her. She lifts her gaze and nods at me. She takes the spoon and takes a bite of her soup, that I prepared her while she was bathing earlier.

Her eyes widen.

"Is it good?" I asked her. She nods rapidly.

"Good,' you know this is the first time we eat together." I told her. She stops eating and looks up at me. Her eyes widen, and then she smiled as though I just told her that she became the queen of England or something. I smiled gently, watching her eyes sparkle at my words.

'So she doesn't know about intimacy between a woman and a man? Good, I don't want to explain it to her either. Is embarrassing explaining it to a girl, especially a girl like her, that her mind is too pure. Either way, she does have a body of a woman, so sooner or later, she.. Stop thinking about it.' but for a reason, I like the feeling of her on top of me, she really for that brief second, felt like a woman to me. I shivered, from the memory of her movement, and how good that felt.

While we ate, she suddenly stops her movements and glance at me. Her cheeks turn red, and she crawls up towards me.

"What?" I asked her. She moves her hand and touch my mouth. My heart stops, her innocent eyes sparkles, as she moves and looks at her finger. It was a piece of rice. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks." I told her. She suddenly eats the rice and turns her eyes fix on my lips.

'Oh no, here we go again.'

"Yes, they are called lips, same as yours, can we go back to…" but she ignores me and moves her body closer. Her fingers tracing my lips. My breath caught. Then her eyes roam my nose and cheeks. Then she moves to touch my eyebrows, and ears. Her touches once again cause me to feel weird.

"Same feature, nothing different, the only difference, your lips are plump," I told her, without realizing it, I place my hand up and press my thumb on her lips.

'Soft, warm, I want to see if it tastes as good as they feel,' my mind went dark. My heart pumping even faster. She shivers, but doesn't move away from me.

'Is that normal?' I can tell she asked me. I nodded,

"Very normal, trust me," I told her. She nods at me, understanding. She takes my hand, and press it on her cheek, fluttering her eyes close.

Suddenly she presses her cheek on mine and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I felt her body shake.

"Angel?" I called out. She hiccups, looking back at me. Fresh tears roll down her eyes. Smiling at me, she cups my cheeks, pressing her forehead against mine.

"I missed you as well," I told her while she nods at me, saying the same thing. I smiled as well.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Angel," I whispered to her, she nods, as I closed my eyes, enjoying her warmth.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.


	10. Chapter 10: Drunk

Chapter Ten: Drunk

 **Mai pov**

"O.L.I.V.O.R." I wrote down on a piece of paper. My eyes widen, and I clap.

'I did it, I wrote his name. Will he be happy?' I am sitting on the floor, with cross legs, practicing my writing.

It's been two weeks since Thanksgiving, and slowly Naru is teaching me how to write and spell. I hear Masako voice carry out through my house while Housho plays on the background. I look down and smiled gently.

'Is there anything I can help them with? Naru has helped me a lot, but I feel like I'm not doing anything at all to repay his kindness.' I frowned, at the thought.

"You know, if you want I can introduce you to one of them." I heard behind me. I turn to see Naru sitting down and opens one of my containers. My eyes widen.

'Why are you here? How did you know I'm here?' I asked him. Naru lifts his gaze and shrugs at me.

"I saw your arm from down there. So I thought we can have lunch together," he told me. I move away from the edge of my hiding place.

'I need to be more careful next time or not the others will find out. I don't want that.'

"Here, so what do you think? You think you're ready to meet at least one of them in person?" Naru asks while he hands me my share of the food.

'No, they will mock me and shun me, like before, especially Masako.' I shook my head, lowering my head and cover my scar with my hand.

"How bad was your childhood?" he asks. I lifted my gaze and press my hand on my chest, feeling my eyes water..

'You have no idea.' I wipe my eyes while my memories rushed into my mind. Naru eyes narrow at my hurtful expression. He moves closer to me.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean to bring bad memories, alright, I was only curious," he takes a hold of my hand. I hiccuped and glance at him. Our fingers laced.

"Then we take it slow," he mumbles while he kept eating. I move and grab my paper to show him.

"Hmm?" he lowers his spoon and takes my paper. His eyes roam then they widen.

"You learned to spell my name, I'm proud of you," he smiles, turning to face me. My eyes widen with happiness, at his praises.

'I tried hard for you.' I told him. I move to look down at my food,

"Ah, can you spell your name? I'm curious what your name, I can't keep calling you Angel forever you know," he tells me. I lifted my gaze.

'I like it when you call me Angel. Makes feel warm.' I told him, but I shook my head.

"Is it because you don't know how to spell it?" he asks. I blinked, but didn't reply.

"Alright, I was meaning to ask you, do you want to go with me somewhere?" he asks. I blinked, then stare at him as though he just told me that I was the most beautiful girl in this world. I suddenly smiled at him, and my cheeks turn warm.

'Where?'

"My house; my brother's fiance just came back three days ago, and.." he stops, when a voice echoed around us.

"Oliver? Where is that man at?" I heard, I move without disconnecting from Naru hand and look down. I watch Masako looking everywhere, her hands on her hips.

'You should go down, Masako is looking for you.' I turned, but something in his blue eyes seems to cause my heart to skip

"Can you come? I doubt I can go by myself," he whispers ignoring the fact that Masako is calling out for him. I move to get on my knees and move up to him. I cup his cheeks.

'I can't go, your parents will kick me out when they see me.' I told him. Naru move and grabs my hand.

"Trust me, I'll make sure everything is safe for you and I don't have the courage to face my brother today," he tells me. I frowned at his words.

'Why? I thought you two patch things up.'

"Have you seen Oliver? We were supposed to eat lunch together," I heard on the bottom.

"One day I'll tell you what happen, but can you come? I normally don't ask anyone, but I trust you," he tells me.

'He trusts me?' Those words, I never thought I would hear them from anyone. I felt my heart thumping hard. So I nodded at him, smiling even more. I place my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

'You have no idea how much that means to me, I'll go, just go with Masako, she's missing you.' I told him.

"Is that a yes?" I nodded at him, and I wrap my arms around him.

'If I can help you with that, then sure, I trust you as well.' I told him, he wraps his arms around me,

"Meet me at the yard at six, wear your cloak," I nodded at his words.

"OLIVER!" I had a hard time to move away from him.

"I'll see you then?" but we don't move..

'Okay,' he finally lets go and stands up. He ruffles my head and turns to head away from me. I place my hand on my beating heart.

'I'm so happy, that is scary."

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Exactly what do you want me to do?" Madoka asks while we stood in front of the large tree in the middle of town. Lin sat on the bench, looking up at us.

"All you need is to distract my parents and Gene,"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason why?" I groaned.

"Yes, I'm not going to distract your parents, because you told me too, I need a reason," she turns to get Lin approval on her words. I mentally sigh.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell no one, not even my mother," I cross my arms and leaned back. Lin nods at me.

"I won't say anything,"

"Me either, you know us by now Noll, exactly what's going on?" I blinked, I'm not sure if I should tell them about Angel, but I can prepare them right?

"There's a girl, this girl is a very special case, and I invited her to come over tonight," I told them. Madoka and Lin eyes widen.

"Is it the same girl you brought food to the other night?" Madoka asks. Lin stands up,

"Who is she?" he asks. I cleared my throat.

"Someone that needs my help, that's all, and yes the same girl from the other night."

"Wow, you must be hooked on her." Madoka giggles,

"No, I don't like her, I don't see her as a woman, she just a poor soul that has no friends. Plus, I owe her a big one." for a reason that sounded as though I'm trying to convince myself more than them.

"I see, so what is so special with this girl?" Lin asks.

"Err, I can't say, but I need your help to sneak her into my room." That actually made Madoka eyes widen in shock.

"Your room? Noll, you two aren't wed, you know that.." but I shook my head.

"Is not like that, all I can say is that she's shy, and she has her reasons why. Actually, I'm the only one that have seen her, and she won't dare get close to anyone at this time in her life. So I need you to have my parents, Gene and his fiance distracted while I sneak her in, can you do that for me?" Lin and Madoka glance at each other.

"Exactly why are you helping this girl? Second, why do you want her to sneak into your room?" Madoka asks. I cleared my throat.

"I have my reasons, can you do it or not?"

"Sure Noll, she must be someone very special to go through all that trouble." Lin and Madoka gave each other a strange look, and both nodded at the same time.

"You don't even know the half of it," I mumbled.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Nothing, I'll bring her later, remember, you may not see her, or not she'll run away. I can't afford that." with that, I move heading out.

"Oh Noll, one more question."

I stop at my tracks and lifted my gaze.

"Yes?" I asked Madoka.

"Is she pretty?" I smiled, looking up at the gray sky.

"Not even the slightest," I left leaving both of them bewildered by my comment. I chuckled, as I glance at the ground.

'Her innocence and her will, overpowers her beauty, making her look like an Angel, that needs to be protected.'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I put on my best blue dress, and close shoes. I have my hair up in a bun, and loose hair to hide my scar.

'I think I look okay,' moving swiftly, I move towards my bed, taking my black cloak, I move swiftly towards the back door, and I took a big breath.

'I trust Naru, so I can do it.' with that in mind, I rush out. Moving swiftly, heading for the statue, then I stop.

'Tomorrow I have to see Benny, I should give him a present, a thank you note. I wonder if Naru can teach me how to say Thank you for everything?'

Moving once again, I suddenly gasp, to see Naru leaning on the statue, with his leg up, and cross legs, looking down on the floor, as though he was in deep thought. I bite my lower lip. He wears a dark jacket that reaches to his knees, dress pants, and shiny shoes. Dark gloves and his hair comb to the side.

'He always handsome, I hope I made myself look pretty enough.' I thought.

So I sneak slowly towards him. I jump in front and wave my hands, smiling at him. Naru lifts his gaze, his eyes widen for a brief second, but then coughs out.

"There you are, I was in deep thought, didn't see you there," he moves and grasp my hand. I move to his side and held it tight.

'You look handsome today,' I told him. Naru suddenly coughs out again and said.

"Thank you for coming." I nodded.

'Anything to help. I never thought I would be holding his hand, and walking like this with you.'

…...

Upon reaching his parents' house, my heart starts to race, that I move behind Naru.

"Don't worry, I set everything up." I nodded, and he takes out his keys and opens the door. He turns to face me and place his hands on my shoulder, then he moves to stroke my hair gently.

"Wait here, alright." I nodded. He gave me an assuring smile and turns to go in.

Now alone, I look around the front of the house. I watch some people walk down the street, trying to get in.

'At least I don't have to sneak around.' I was about to bend on my knees because I felt very awkward, but the door opens again, and Naru grabs my hand.

"Let's go," he gently pulls me in. I became startled at his sudden movement, but let him pull me. Inside of the house is warm all of the sudden. The hallways are narrow and painted white. There was a large painting, hanging from the wall of Naru and Gene, standing up. I stop and glance at it. They were younger.

I move my hand and recognized Naru on the left since his eyes are more profound. I smiled and touch the cheek.

'He was so cute.'

"Angel?" Naru asks, turning to face me, I pointed at the picture. He raised a brow and moves closer.

"Oh, that old thing. My Mother wanted a picture of us when we were twelve," he explains. I smiled gently and turn towards him, cupping his cheeks and look up.

'You look so cute, as well for your brother.' Naru cheeks turn red, but he chuckles.

"I have no idea what you mean by that gesture, but we need to go before they come into the living room." I gave the picture one more look, then we went up the stairs.

We went to the third door, and Naru opens it. We step in, and he turns on the lights. My eyes widen to see a big room, with a wide bed, dressed elegantly with a dark chocolate blanket. A bookshelf on the front his bed filled with books and a wide window next to his bed.

"Come in, this is my room," he takes off is gloves, and his jacket, placing it on top of his bed. I step in and closed the door behind me. I smiled gently at him.

'Your room is pretty.'

"Is not much, I don't really like it. I use to share this room with Gene when we were younger. Then he decided to have his own room after we hit fifteen." he shrugs, sitting on his bed and flops backward. I bite my lower lip, not sure what to say or do.

"Come here," he suddenly told me, patting his bed. I move shyly to his side, and he reaches out to take my hand. He pulls me down, making me lay flat on my back. He points at the ceiling. I look up, and my eyes widen. There were painted stars on his ceiling. So many stars.

"I drew them one night. I love the night it has a more appeal feeling than the day. One day Gene got sick, so we couldn't go for an outing, I was so mad. So I went and paint stars on my ceiling to find a way to relieve my anger. My father got so mad, but after a while he just let it go." he shrugs at his story.

'I love stars, If you go to the roof at night time, you can see them much better, I will show you one night.' I told him. He turns to look down at me.

"I don't know why, but you're the only person that I keep telling my secrets to. Are you a witch?" he suddenly says. I move up,

'No, not a witch, I'm a monster,' Naru stands and holds my shoulder.

"Calm down Angel. I was only stating, seriously. What I'm saying, that I can be at ease around you. Not sure why, though. I never talk to a girl this much as well." he rubs his neck and avoid my gaze, but his cheeks are red. I blinked, not understanding this, but I felt happy that I'm the first girl that he talk to.

I move and held his hand.

'Good,'

"Noll, your parents are waiting, Gene fiance came," I heard a female voice. I jump hiding under his pillow.

"I'll be down in a minute," Naru calls out. He turns and touch my back gently.

"I'll be back in half an hour, can you wait for me that long? I'll bring you something to eat, okay?" I peeked through the pillow. I nodded at him.

"That's Madoka, she knows you're here, but I didn't tell her about your condition. So rest assured," he suddenly moves down and pats my head.

'You did? Alright, if you say so.' I believe his words. So I move and took his hand.

'Okay, you can do it.' I told him. Naru nods, and suddenly clears his throat.

"I…..I'll be back,' he stands up rapidly and leaves. I stare at him with wide eyes, and my heart racing.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I drank one shot, trying to control my feelings.

"I still can't believe it, is like seeing a mirror." Gene fiance covers her face. Gene chuckled, looking back at me.

'I can do this, Angel is here, so is a bit easier.' I move and took the bottle of wine, and poured it on my glass.

Gene fiance is a tall lean woman. Her hair is dark brown and curled up. Her eyes are a soft green, and thin feature. Her cheeks flushed a lot.

"We get that a lot," I told her,

"I bet you do. When Gene told me about you, I didn't believe him. I never saw twins in real action before. I don't get out of my house too much." She tells me. I nodded, taking another gulp of my wine.

"So what do you think of her?" My father asks, as he eats a piece of cake, and sip his tea. We all sat on the living room once again, after dinner.

"Gene has a good eye while she makes him happy, I don't care." I shrug, my mother suddenly moves up and press her hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Gene fiance asks, noticing my stand. I shook my head.

"Nothing wrong," I told her, leaning back, crossing my arms. I can feel the effect of the alcohol running. I don't drink much.

"Nothing much, there was a fire, and Gene lost his job, nothing more. Now he got a new job in a bank, so you need not worry much." Martin explains, turning to face me. I stood up and bow.

"I am not feeling well. It was a pleasure to meet you, I will see you next time."

"Noll, why don't you stay the night, you had a little too much to drink, and I think you're drunk." My mother spoke worried. I turned to look down at her.

"I only had two glasses of wine, and I'm not drunk." I blinked.

"Two glass? Noll, you had five," Martin eyes met mine. I shrug at them.

"I'm okay, I'll sleep in my room." I wave my hand. Moving away from them, I headed up the stairs, this time, Madoka came behind me and takes a hold of my shoulder. I turned and blink blankly at her.

"What?"

"If you have forgotten, there's a girl in your room and your drunk, even though you don't show it, we know you. This is not good," she hissed through her lips.

"I'm not drunk. A bit light headed, but not drunk." I told her,

"Then what do we do about the girl?"

"Nothing, she's staying with me. Don't worry, I won't touch her. She's not my type. Then again, she's an Angel that suddenly change my life. I can't taint her even if I wanted to." I told her. Madoka's eyes narrow.

"Noll, what exactly do you feel about this girl?" she asks. I shrug, going up the stairs.

"She makes me want to live again, and that I want to protect her with my life." with that, I headed up.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

My stomach growled as I sat on the bed, looking down at one of Naru books. I wish I knew how to read. I only know about a few words, that's all.

'I wonder if Naru can read it to me,' I swing my feet, to hear the door open. I lifted my gaze, to see Naru walk in. He undid some of his buttons and mess his hair up. He looks strange. I place the book down and jump down.

'Naru are you okay? What happened, you look strange.' he lifts his gaze up and smirks.

"There you are. Here, Madoka gave me this," he moves his hand, and there was a covered plate. I move and took it from his hands. I place it on the floor and look up at him.

'You look strange, what happen? Did you see Gene fiance?' He suddenly chuckled,

"I saw his fiance, and all I can think of is what happen that night. I wanted to run away Angel. I'm a coward." he bitterly laughs. I frowned.

'I'm sorry,'

"Then I come here, and my bad mood is lifted just like that."

'Really? Good that I'm able to help.' Naru suddenly cups my cheek. I blinked.

"You are an Angel that apparently God sends me. You have no idea how much your presence just eases me." I move and cup his hand.

'You as well.' I leaned into his touch.

Suddenly he wraps his arm around my waist, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I shivered at his touch.

"So warm, Angel. You know they said that I'm drunk, but I'm not, I feel just fine," he moves and cups my cheek once again, his thumb touching my lips. I felt a strange electricity pass my spine.

'Naru?'

"I never desire anything in my life, no woman, none attracted me until I met you." I didn't get what he meant by that.

He breathed hard and separated from me. He moves towards his bed and flop down. I move towards him, not sure what to do now.

'What do I do?'

"Come here," he asks again. I move and sat next to him. He takes off his shoes, and turns his body, taking my hand, he pulls me down and wrap his arm around me. I look up, to see his chin.

"You know, sometimes pretty faces aren't what they seem." he stated, turning his body towards me, and my eyes snap open when he wraps his leg around my waist, burying me into him.

'What do you mean? Are we going to sleep again together?'

"Gene had a lover about five years, her parents were against it," he started. I move to look up, and my eyes narrow to see tears forming in his eyes.

'Naru, why are you crying?' he looks down at me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Because of that, I never believe in love, I never believe in love, nor do I crave it," he started. I nodded.

'But you like Masako, so that's something, right?'

His eyes roam mine, and my heart raced. He suddenly moves closer, our breaths mingle, and I can smell alcohol in his breath.

"I'm proud of you, you're slowly learning, and that's making me happy." he leans forward and press his nose on the side of my head.

"You smell like wood and oddly lavender, it smells good." he tightens his grip on my waist and move to look down at me. My eyes are wide, as I cover my mouth, looking up at him.

'Really? I like the way you smell as well,'

"Angel," he groans, moving closer.

'Hmm?'

"You look very pretty today. I was nervous to tell you earlier." I think my world just stops,

'Really? Really?' my heart shouts, he closed his eyes, snuggling closer to me, and then my world melted when I feel his lips press on the side of my forehead.

'What is he doing?'

"Sleep, I'm sleepy," and with that he falls asleep. I look up, feeling his leg over me.

'Naru, I like you. I like you so much, that it hurts.' I wrap my arms around him, and closed my eyes, leaning my head on his warm chest, with fresh tears of happiness.

'That scares me because the more I spend with you, the more selfish I get. I don't want to be hurt again.'

* * *

A disclaimer: I **don't** own Anything.

Thanks for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11: Friend

Chapter Eleven: Friend

 **Naru pov**

I groaned, my head hurts, and my body felt heavy.

"Noll, is time to get up, you're going to be late for work." I heard someone call out. I open my eyes, only to see brown hair. I blinked and blinked. Moving my hand, I felt a small body next to me.

'Who is with me?' The head moves, and I look down to see Angel sleeping peacefully next to me. My eyes flew wide open.

'How did we end up here?' Angel moves her body, turning her face towards me. I move and stroke her hair.

'She looks peaceful,' I thought, moving forward, to kiss her temple. My heart already beating hard.

She suddenly snaps her eyes open, and somehow I move to fall on the ground.

"Damn," I hissed, rubbing my behind, Angel bolted up and rubs her eyes, then she moves looking down at me, her eyes looks concerned.

"What the hell happen?" I don't remember much what happen last night.. All I remember is having dinner.

'Why are we sleeping in the same bed?' She moves rapidly and gets down, taking a hold of my arm.

'Are you okay?' she asks me with her eyes. I look up and blinked.

"Yes, sorry, what happened last night?" I look down to see that I have my clothes on, and she as well.

She points on the plate that is on the floor and then at the bed,

"I didn't do anything to you?" she shakes her head, but her cheeks are red. I breathed out and rub my hair. I can feel my hair knotted.

She stands up and stretch her arm out. I look up, taking her hand, she pulls me up, only to pull her down with me. She lands on my lap, and her face comes close to me. My heart jumps again, and her breath caught.

'I want to kiss her.' somewhere in me screamed again, she suddenly moves, snapping me out of my thought. Somehow I manage to help her up, and there was a knock on my room.

"Oliver Davis, I don't care how drunk you got last night, you need to go to work, if you don't open this door in the count of three, I'll will barge in." My eyes widen while Angel does as well.

"Go under the covers." Angel nods, and rushes towards my bed, and goes under. I move and made sure the pillows will be on the side.

"Yes, mother?" I open the door, scratching my head. My mom walks in and covers her nose.

"You stink of alcohol, take a bath, dear, I know you don't drink much, but when you do, you are a strange drunk. You act normal, but when you open your mouth, you blurt out the truth. Luckily, you excuse yourself from Gene fiance. Please fix your bed before you leave. Breakfast is ready." my mother shakes her head,

"Yes mother" She smiles, and moves away, closing the door, I sigh out in relief.

'Truth? Wait, did I say something to Angel?' I turned and headed towards her. I remove the blanket, and my heart stops, when I saw her tremble.

"Angel? Are you okay?" I asked her. She lifts her gaze and shakes her head.

"What's wrong?" now getting worried. She moves, and gets on her knees. Wrapping her arm around me, she held me tight.

"Okay? You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

She moves away from me and stands. She moves quickly and sits on the floor, and uncover the plate the leftover food from last night.

'Didn't she eat that?' Mash potatoes, with rice and chicken. She grabs the spoon and starts to eat it. I move rapidly and take the plate away from her.

"Don't eat that, the chicken is spoiled, and," but she ignores me, taking the plate and kept eating. I blinked, not getting why she's like this.

"Angel I.." but my eyes widen to see tears running down her cheeks. After she finished eating, she looks up at me and wipes her eyes.

"Did I do something to you?" I hate not remembering what I did. Did I touch her? Did I make her mine? Oh God, no.

She shakes her head again and lowers her head.

"Then why are you acting like this?" I move, and suddenly I put my hands under her armpits and picked her up. She gasps, looking down at me. I move and place my arm under her bottom, and she wraps her legs around me.

"Come, you need a bath, and fresh food." I move and open the door. Angel stares and places her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry mother is downstairs, and my father is out already. Gene as well." I told her. She nods. Moving to head for the small bathroom, down the hallway.

Moving rapidly, I brought her to our small bathroom.

"You can take a bath here, I'll look for clothes for you," I told her. I move to stare at her. She glances up at me.

"Are you sure I didn't touch you," she nods at me. I sigh, pressing my side of my head on hers.

"Good, sorry I wasn't planning on sleeping here." I move in the small bathroom, where the bathtub is seen in the middle.

"I'll be right back." Placing her down, I turned around, in doing so, my eyes shot open, to see my mother looking straight at Angel, her hand on her waist.

"Explain to me, why is there a girl in your room?"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

My body shook violently, as Naru mother stares at me, her eyes landed on my scar. I bend on my knees and start crawling away from them.

"Angel," Naru shouts out, as I hide behind the bathtub trembling hard.

"Her name is Angel?"

'She saw me, she saw me, she'll hate me and separate me from Naru.' I started to cry hard,

"She's a special girl, I wasn't planning on introducing you to her, not yet. Damn," I heard Naru.

"Oliver your mouth, what happen to her?"

"Sorry, you scared her,"

'She hates me already. She hates me.' I gasp out when I saw with a blurry vision his legs. He bends on his knees.

"Calm down Angel, I'll be here, okay," he gently stretch his arm out. I shook my head, my heart racing,

'You mom hates me,' I cried out.

"Oh dear, she's panicking, I was only questioning why she was in your room," she walks around, looking down at me. I cover my face with my arms.

'Don't see me, don't see me. Please don't separate me from Naru.' I begged in my mind. Naru sat down and takes a hold of my arm lowering them down.

"Calm down, my mother won't find you disturbing, my mother is a very sensible woman, she likes you in many ways." he tries to convince.

'No, that's not true. Mothers want their kids to be with beautiful people.' I reply. Naru lifts his gaze towards his mother.

"She like a small child. Poor thing, you didn't do anything to her did you?"

"No, Mother, this is my best friend Angel, and Angel, this is Luella Davis, my mother." he introduces.

"Angel, that's a pretty name for such a pretty girl," I heard. I hiccuped, lowering my arms down. His mother is kneeling down, her eyes are soft and caring.

"See, told you. Sorry for this Angel, I knew you didn't want to meet anyone just yet, but I assure you my mother won't hate you," he guarantees that. I stare with wide eyes.

'Are you sure?'

"Yes, I'm sure," I turned to stare at Luella.

"I'm sorry for what just happen. I was just mad that Noll brought a girl to our house, without our consent. Actually, you're the first girl he ever bought, that caught me off guard. How did you two meet?" she explains. I turned to stare at Naru.

"She's the phantom of the Opera, I met her a week after I started working there," Naru explains. I move rapidly and went into his arms, burying my face on his warm chest, but kept my eyes on his mother. She stares at my actions.

"I see, so she's the mysterious phantom. She's like a small child, poor thing. How old is she?" she asks.

"She told me she's twenty-eight, and yes, she is like a small child. Mother," Naru held me tight. I kept shaking.

'She won't say that I'm a monster, right?'

"Mother, Angel is not really her name, I gave it to her, and she's a mute, she can't really reply to you." he explains. His mother's eyes widen.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you go back what you were doing earlier, and I'll find something for her to wear. Can she stay a little longer?" she asks of Naru. Naru nods and looks down at me.

"Angel, is your choice, do you want to speak to my mother, or we can leave right now to the opera house," he asks gently. I blinked, not sure what to do. I want to leave, but I want to be there for Naru.

'While your mother doesn't throw me away, then I'll stay.' I told him. Naru as though he understood me, Naru wrap his arm around my waist and hoist me up.

"Its settle."

"You understood what she said?" his mother asks amazed. Naru nods, looking down at my eyes.

"Of course, her eyes say everything most of the times."

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Sorry about the surprise," I rub the back of my head, waiting for Angel to come down. After I took a bath, Angel locked herself in my room, so I decided to wait for her downstairs until she si ready to come down.

My mother sighs, while we stood on the bottom of the stairs.

"I was mad, to see you coming out of your room, holding a woman like that, but when I got a better picture, I took notice her scar on her face, and how she acted. What happen to her? She was so frightened to see me."

"I am not sure what happen to her since she won't tell me, but she's like that. She's like a child. She has no friends and lives at the Opera house all by herself."

"That's sad, anything else?"

"That's all, I'm teaching her how to read and write. Right now, is writing." I told her

"Good, but Is she really your best friend?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why, but she just a person that I tell my secrets to. I never felt that comfortable with anyone before." I admitted. My mother's eyes narrow, and suddenly takes a hold of my chin, so I can stare at her.

"What?"

"Exactly how can you understand her?"

"I just do, I told you, her eyes speak more than anything." for a reason, I felt my cheeks started to burn. Then her eyes widen.

"Noll. Don't tell me that..." but she was cut short when I move away from her.

"What do you think about her scar," I cleared my throat. Whatever she was thinking, I didn't want to hear it.

"Oh, Noll. I was shocked at first, but what can I do? A feature of a girl is her face, especially a young one like her. I can't imagine what type of trauma she went through. From what I can observe in that few minutes, she seems to be afraid of being called names or treat her with disgust. I just pity her, and it hurts to see her like that, I don't care about her scar. I bet her heart has a bigger scar than her face does at this point of her life. Did she did the same to you?" I blinked, looking up the stairs.

'That's true, compare to me, I never thought about it. Angel has a bigger scar than I do.' I lower my head in shame.

"Yes, but to tell you the truth, even though she has that scar, I don't care. I don't even see it anymore." I told her.

My mother's eyes twinkle a little, then I heard a thump up the stairs. I raise my gaze and see Angel on the floor huddled in the corner.

"I'm not going to do anything sweetheart, I just want to speak to you." My mother tried, but no avail. I just walk up the stairs and get on my knees when I made it to the last stair. Angel is shaking.

"If you change your mind, we can leave. We can try this another time," it's breaking my heart to see her like this. Angel turns her gaze at me and shakes her head. As to say,

'No, I want to, but I'm scared.'

"Come here, if you are very scared, you hide in my embrace, okay?" I had no idea why I just said that, but this is good for her. At least have someone know about her. She nods shyly and moves towards me. I help her up, and we slowly went down the stairs, but she kept behind me, holding my hand tightly.

When we finally reach the bottom, my mother smiled at me gently.

"So Noll told me some things about you. So I won't push you. I want to say, welcome to our house." Now it feels awkward. I felt Angel nod on my back.

"She nodded." I told my mom. Luella smiles, turning around. I actually breathed out.

'Thank goodness.'

"Let's have breakfast," she turns, heading for the kitchen. I turned to face Angel.

"See, it wasn't' that bad." Angel lifts her gaze and nods, but her eyes are so red. I wrap my arm around her waist and pushed her gently towards the dining room.

"Let's eat, you can tell her how much you like her cooking, alright?" Angel nods again, and we slowly made it to the dining room.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

It's been two hours since Naru mother caught me. I sat on the floor, looking at my toes while I heard them talk.

"What are you planning to do with her?" I heard his mother ask.

"Take care of her, what else?"

"All of your life?"

"If I have to,"

"Noll, she's not a child, and I think that you may have fallen..."

"Mother, I know she is not a child, but she's unstable, she doesn't have anyone in this world to protect her. Are you going to help me or not?" I frowned, feeling fresh tears running down my cheeks.

'They are arguing because of me. Please don't.' I grasp my chest.

"I will, but remember Noll, even though her mental state is a child, she still a woman, and you can't hide your feeling forever," I lifted my gaze, now confused by her words.

'Feelings? What feeling?'

"Feeling? I care about her, that's all, she's my friend and nothing else." I smiled gently.

'I like that, but I'm sad, I don't know what to feel anymore.'

They both walk into the living room, I lifted my gaze, and his mother gave me a warm smile. She gets on her knees and move to stroke my hair, but I flinched away.

'No, only Naru is allowed to touch me.' I told her with my eyes. She frowns, but nods.

"Do you have any family? At least one?" I shook my head.

'No, I told Naru that already.'

"Alone in this world?" I nodded at her. Her eyes suddenly water, I blinked.

'Aren't you going to push me away?'

"I'm sorry, I'm getting all emotional. Noll," she turns to face him. Naru lifted a brow.

"Yes?"

"Fine, you may see her and protect her. One condition, though."

"What's that?"

"Bring her here often. I always wanted a daughter, and I think God sends her to us for a reason." her smile softens,

'Daughter? Who?' My chest heaved, I glance up at Naru, as he walks up to us. He bends down.

"Really?" Luella takes a hold of his hand and pats it.

"Yes, really, protect her and show her the ways. Don't rush her. Girls are really sensitive, remember what I thought you. I will help any way possible." She turns to face me.

"Don't worry, I won't throw you out, I assure you that. Slowly, we can build something okay." she assures me. I didn't know how to react to that. Should I believe in her words? I have been hurt so much, that I don't know. Naru is the only guy I have met personally and he treats me so gently. Naru moves up to me, as I wrap my arm around him.

"Do you want to come here, and meet with my mother?" he asks. I look up at him.

'If it makes you happy, okay, I will.' His eyes soften, and turns towards his mother.

"She will do it," Luella smile widens, and she claps her hand.

"It will be our secret for now. Welcome, Angel to our family. Please take care of Noll for me," she suddenly bows at me. My eyes widen at her words.

'You're giving me permission to take care of Naru? You want me to stay with him?' Fresh tears run down, as I gasp out, she lifts her gaze, and her eyes widen at my reaction.

"Angel? What's wrong?' Naru asks, I rapidly nodded at his mother.

'I will, I will, I want to protect Naru as well. He's my treasure friend. I will.' I look up and wrap my arms around him.

"Nnnn." I spelled out, trying to say yes. Naru went still.

"Angel?"

"Nnn," I started again. Luella gave Naru a strange look, as to say, 'What is she doing?' Naru shrugs at her.

"Angel, what are you doing?" he asks gently at me. I turned to face him and cup his cheeks. I nodded again,

'I will protect you with my life, I will, your my treasure friend, that I like dearly.'

"Na…..Ru,"

* * *

A disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.

Thanks for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12: Lips

Chapter Twelve: Lips

 **Naru pov**

"Na...Ru," her voice cracked terribly, but her eyes are watery and full of hope. My eyes widen at her sudden words.

"Naru?" I repeated at her. Angel nods at me, moving to hug me once again.

"Naru? Who's Naru?" My mother asked, but then her eyes widen.

"She spoke, she spoke" she clap with excitement, I kept staring blankly at nothing. Angel turns towards my mother, something flashes her eyes, then her cheeks turn red.

Shaking my head, I turned to face Angel.

"Angel, who is Naru? And you spoke, I'm proud of you." I told her, feeling my heart swell at her improvement. She points at me.

"Na…..Ru!" she tells me. I blinked once again,

"I'm Naru?" I asked her. She nods at me, and suddenly she jumps wrapping her arms around me. For a reason, I smiled at her small victory dance, and my heart warms up at her childish antics.

"Na..ru, Na….ru," she kept saying. I wrap my arms around her, chuckling deeply, feeling joyful at her improvement.

"Naru? She gave you the nickname Naru?" My mother giggles, moving closer to us.

"Angel, is that what you always called Noll? In your mind?" she suddenly asks her. Angel turns and moves back, but nods at my mother. Covering her mouth as though she is ready to be yelled at or something.

"What do you think of that Noll?" My mother asks me. I shrug at her.

"Don't care, while she said something. Naru? Is that what you want to call me from now on?" I asked Angel. Angel nods, as to say, 'If you let me,'

"Fine, I call you Angel, so I don't see the problem. Exactly what does Naru stand for?" Angel eyes narrow, and then she giggles as an inside joke…

"I think is an inside joke of her own. Maybe she nicked named you that before she got to know your real name?" Luella guessed. Angel shakes her head, and I move to get up.

"Whatever the case, she finally said a word, we can slowly build it up. We have to go, I'm already late." I told her. My mother moves closer to Angel. Angel moves closer to me, grasping my arm, like a child.

"Please come over soon, I really want to get to know you," she tells her. Angel nods, and bows at her. I grab her hand.

"Let's go, I'll bring your dress later on," I told her. My mother waves her hand.

"Don't worry, it looks better on her than me. Angel, take it as a gift." Angel looks down at her light white long sleeve dress, that reach to the floor. She shakes her head. 'No, is yours, I'll even wash it,' her expression seems to go that direction.

"What did she said?"

"She wants to return it to you," I told her. My mother crosses her arms, thinking deeply, then she sighs.

"I guess is right, since she doesn't know me, okay, next time when I give you something as a present, please receive with happiness. Until that day comes, I will just wait," she tells her. Angel moves and bows on her.

"Thanks for your help," I told my mother. My mother goes up to me and hugs me.

"Take good care of her,"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

It has been two days since that happened. I practice more of my handwriting, while I watch everyone down at the arena, patching things up. Naru boss want's another waltz, and as well prepare something for Christmas.

'I wonder if Naru will let me dance for him again.' the thought causes my cheeks to flare up, and then I heard a clear of the throat.

"Yes?" I heard Yasuhara ask. I look down to see them stop at their work, then move, to stare at Naru boss, that just walked in.

"About the upcoming event for the Christmas celebration, what theme should we do?" she asks them. Yasuhara sat on the ground and lifted his legs up. While Housho and Naru do the same.

"Anything, but something that will mend in their heart, but short since everyone wants to spend the remaining day with their family," Naru stated.

"How about a new song Ms. Hara can sing for everyone," Yasuhara suggested. Ayako moves closer to him.

"A new song? Can anyone write a new song?" Naru boss asked with a chuckle.

'New song? That would be lovely for Masako.'

"I can whip something up," this time Housho volunteered.

"You can?" Ayako asks, Housho gave Ayako a slight nod with a shy smile and turns towards Naru boss,

"If you let me,"

"Sure, I'll give you three days," Housho eyes brighten up,

"Really? Thank you, thank you," he bows with excitement. I smiled and silently clap for him.

'You can do it Housho,' Naru gave Housho a slight nod while Yasuhara pats his back. Masako just shrugs at him.

"I'll leave it in your hands." Naru Boss bows and turns towards the exit.

"You won't regret it, thanks," Housho waves with happiness.

"Good job," Yasuhara chuckles while Ayako kept smiling. I stood up from my sitting position.

'You can do it Housho, you can.'

…...

"Na..ru.. Na...Ru.. Naru," I practice my vocals while waiting for him in his room. I swung my legs.

'It feels weird to talk again, but at least I can say something to Naru.' I giggled, but then I heard two voices coming through the hallway.

"I can't believe it Housho," I blinked, standing up from Naru bed, I move towards the door, and slightly open it, there I can see Housho and Ayako are standing in front of Masako door. Housho smiles profoundly.

"I was nervous Ayako, very nervous, but I had to ask. I have some music written down, I hope Masako likes them." Housho rubs the back of his head nervously.

Ayako blushes and tugs on his shoulder.

"You should have told me something, and I think she will, she's not that picky, trust me. Is weird, cause in other departments she's a pain," she giggles at him.

"Oh well, I'll make something good, so have you spoken to your parents?" Housho asks shyly. I smiled gently, watching him move his hand, and stroke her hair, tugging it behind her ear. Ayako cheeks turn really red.

"I have, they want to meet you as soon as possible, they got happy to know that I have someone courting me," Housho chuckles.

"I don't blame them, with your temper, who would keep up with you?" Ayako becomes offended by his words and smacks his shoulder.

"Oi," he rubs his shoulder,

"See, an abusive woman you are," he chuckles, making Ayako hit him again.

"Stop messing around, so when can you come?"

"Hmm. How about in five days,"

"Five days?" Housho nods, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist. I felt my own cheeks flare up.

'Naru doesn't too that to me, but he holds my hand, though,' I felt my heart warm up.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees us?" Ayako blushes even more, but doesn't move away from him.

'Yes, Housho? What are you doing?'

"Who cares, you're my woman,"

"We aren't married yet," Ayako giggles, placing her forehead on his shoulder. Housho smiles even more,

"Soon, can you give me five days?"

"Why?"

"Err, I have something to do first, as well get the song ready so my mind won't be focused on you for the time being." Ayako lifted her gaze up

"Fine, five days," Housho nods, taking a hold of her chin, their eyes lock profoundly. I actually felt my heart racing for them. This is strange.

'What are they doing?'

"I love you," Housho whisper to her. My eyes widen.

'I knew it, they love each other, but why haven't they told anyone? I wish I had someone telling me that.' I frowned, but then my eyes widen to see him move his head closer to Ayako.

"Me as well, I don't even know how we became a couple," she giggles, lifting her head, and I gasp covering my mouth when his lips and her lips made contact. They started to move.

'Are they eating their lips?' Horror, shock through me, but as I kept staring, both had their eyes closed and holding each other tightly. Then I heard Ayako moan. After they parted, they place each other forehead against each other and smile profoundly looking at each other eyes.

"Don't know, but I'm glad I met you," she shyly looks away from him. Housho blushed as well and chuckles awkwardly.

"Let's get those papers before anyone takes notice," Ayako nodded, turning around, only to have Housho take a hold of her hand and spins her once again, and lock lips with hers. She gasps in surprise, but closed her eyes, and does the same.

'What are they doing? There's no blood,' I licked my own lips. After they let go, they went inside the room, while I closed the door.

'Why were they eating each other lips?' I touched my lips, looking down at the floor.

'Is that what lovers do? Naru what did Ayako and Housho did?'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Good night," Ayako and Ms. Hara wave goodbye while Housho and Yasuhara followed them out. I waved, and closed the door behind me. I rubbed my neck, feeling today's work dawning on me.

'What's the point of demolishing this place, if we are fixing it up?' I thought.

"Naru!" I heard my new nickname being called out. Its strange, but for a reason, it seems fitting. I'm getting used to it.

I lifted my gaze to see Angel running towards me. I blinked, as she crashes into me, wrapping her arms around me. I chuckled.

"It was a long day, did you miss me?"

"Naru!" she nods at me. I move, and I took her hand. Angel smiles brightly, for a reason she looks different today, her eyes seem to sparkle even more.

We move side by side.

"So you heard of the party?" I asked her. Angel nods, while we headed down the hallway.

"Since John left this morning, I have no one to eat with now, want some food?" I asked her, for a reason I felt shy. That's new. Angel lifted her gaze and nodded at me.

"Naru," she points down the hall towards the kitchen. I nodded.

"I'm going to take a quick bath and change," I told her. Angel nods, but doesn't let go of my hand.

"Err, I need my hand now." okay, I feel very awkward right now. Not sure why, though. Angel nods and let's go. With that, I turned, heading for my room, leaving Angel alone.

About half an hour later, already in clean clothes, and feeling better, I opened the door, only to see Angel holding a plain plank at hand, with plates on top. I raised a brow.

"Wow, that was fast," I took it from her.

"Let's eat somewhere else, it's getting stuffy in here," I told her. Angel nods at me.

So we headed towards the auditorium and went up the stage. Sitting down, I place the plank down, and Angel sits next to me and picks her spoon up. I lift my leg up and started to eat.

About two minutes later, Angel place here spoon down and glance up at me.

"Naru," I heard. I took a bite out of the chicken and glance down at her.

"Hmm?" she tilts her head to the side, her cheeks dusted in pink. I suddenly gulped hard.

"Angel?" she shakes her head and lowers it.

"What's wrong? Is it about the party? Don't worry, it won't last long, plus I hate anything with people gathering," I admitted, looking down at my food. Angel lifted her gaze up at me.

'Why?' I can almost hear her gentle voice.

"Did I tell you something that night when I was drunk?" Angel nods her head when I look to see her.

"I see," I mumbled, taking another piece of chicken and stuff it in my mouth. I have no idea what to say now. I don't know what I told her or did. She can't say either.

"Naru!" her shy voice echoed on my side. I turned to stare at her once again.

"Yes?" She suddenly gets on her knees, I look up, as she suddenly moves to brush my bangs away from my face. My heart starts to race at her sudden actions.

"Angel?"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

'You didn't tell me much, rest assure,' I told him with my eyes. Naru blue eyes, sadness once again.

'Don't be sad,' I told him. Naru moves his head, but I grasp it in my hands, covering his cheeks.

'Don't be sad Naru, don't. When you are ready, you can tell me,'

"I wish I could understand what you're saying right now." he admits to me.

'Me too.'

"Let's go back to eat," he turns his head. I let go and sat right back down, looking down at my food.

'What can I do to cheer him up?'

Then my mind flashed towards earlier, when both Ayako and Housho were eating each other lips. I think. I suddenly felt my cheeks turning red.

'It didn't look like it hurt.' Without thinking, I touch my lips and look up at Naru.

'Its only when the couple loves each other, so he can do that to Masako right?' for a reason that thought bothers me a lot.

"Naru," I said out loud, without thinking. Naru lowers his head.

"Yes?" I glance up at him and shook my head.

'Nothing, nothing,' but then my eyes landed on his lips.

'They were soft last time I touched them.' Naru took notice. He clears his throat.

"So at Christmas, want to do something?" he suddenly asks. My eyes widen at his words.

'I never spent it with anyone, not even with Sister,' Naru chuckles at my expression.

"I guess that's a yes, I'll see what I can do, since my family wants me there. My mother would want you to be there as well."

'Your mother was nice to me, scary, but nice,' I told him. Naru stands up and rolled his shoulders.

"I'll see what we can do." I nodded, smiling gently at him.

I stood up and dusted my dress. Moving up to him, I grasp his hand, looking up at him.

"Naru," I told him. Naru looks down at me and raised a brow.

'Let me dance for you,' I told him. Aching to dance once again for him pulsed in my veins. Naru tilts his head, as I move away from him.

He stares, as I got into position. Imagining the gentle music flowing through the walls, I start to move my body and a slow way. Naru stares at me while I move letting my legs and my arms become one.

I twirl around and lower myself. Then Naru cleared his throat. He goes up to me, and suddenly bows. I stop and blink at him.

"Naru?" I asked him. Naru suddenly wraps his arm around my waist and pins me against him. I felt my heart jump.

"Let's dance together," he whispers. My eyes widen,

'Dance together? Like in my imagination?'

He starts to move while I stood there unmoving. My body went rigid, feeling his hands on my waist.

"Relax a bit, I won't bite. I don't normally dance, but place your hands around my neck," he tells me. I gulped, hard.

'I am nervous,' I told him, feeling my chest rise abnormally. I think Naru took notice, and suddenly takes a hold of my hands, and place them on top of his broad shoulders.

"See," I bite my lower lip and lower my head. Feeling my heart racing a mile-per-second.

I started to move gently side to side, while he did the same, as well to spin around.

"Look at me," he tells me. I shook my head.

'No, is embarrassing,'

"Now you're shy? After what you showed me last week," he chuckles, I lifted my gaze, for the first time, his smile reaches his eyes. My heart pounded again.

'You look so…' I had no words. He's actually smiling.

"Is not embarrassing," he tells me with a chuckled. I felt my cheeks warm up, but we kept on dancing.

"I want to know, how come you're a natural at dancing? I want to know why you are here? What happen to you." he asks. I frowned at him.

'I don't know, I was born unlucky. No one likes me.' I told him, without thinking, I place my head on his broad chest.

'Ayako did this to Housho earlier, it feels nice.' I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"When you are prepared to tell me, I will hear it. I won't leave you," he whispers to me, placing his chin on top of my head.

'Yes, you will, you will go with Masako, and leave me, just like Sister did, but she died, though. Mama and papa left me too. All I have are these beautiful memories you're creating for me.

I felt Naru sigh.

"I normally don't care about anyone, but for a reason, I can't stop worrying about you. You sure a strange woman," he tells me. I move my head, as he looks down at me.

'You're my Angel Naru. Thank you for making me, wonderful memories, and accepting who I am.' I suddenly felt a tear run down my cheeks. Naru moves his hand, and cups my cheek.

"I hate to see a girl cry, it makes you look ugly," he whispers to me. My eyes widen.

I started to move away, but Naru wrap his arms around me, lacing his fingers together, and laugh again.

'He called me ugly, then why is he doing the same thing Housho did to Ayako? He has no feelings for me.' I felt miserable, and I wanted to go to my small room.

'You think I'm ugly? I… Your laughing why?' I felt hurt,

"Naru?" I question him. Naru suddenly moves to place his head on the junction of my neck and breathe hard.

"I was only teasing you. I do hate seeing a girl cry, especially you." I titled my head.

'Oh, teasing me? You're so mean, but if you didn't mean it, is okay.'

"I don't see you as ugly, I don't know why." he whispers, lifting his gaze up, he cups my cheek and wipes my tears away from my cheeks.

'You don't?'

"No, I don't. Trust me, everyone has a defect, no one is perfect, even I." he soothes his thumb across my cheeks. My hands start to shake.

'Really?'

"Yes, this scar you have in your face. I admit was startling at first, but," he paused, staring at my scar. I felt myself grow shy.

"But, I hardly even see it anymore. I see you as you," his words meant so much to me, I gasp out.

'You make me so happy. I want to do the same thing you did to me three nights ago.' Naru arched a brow, as I lower his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Naru," I smiled gently, as he lift his gaze, to stare at me through his bangs.

"Angel?"

'He pressed his lips on the side of my head, I should do the same, right?' feeling my heart thumping hard I close my eyes and did the same. I move forward and press my lips, but instead of the side of his head, it was on his forehead. Naru eyes shot wide open.

'Thank you for being there for me, even if it's short-lived.' I felt another tear drop down, as I kept my lips on his forehead, and Naru closed his eyes…..

'You make me happy,'

"What are you doing to me?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

A disclaimer; I **don't** own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the opera.


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Feeling

Chapter Thirteen: Bad Feeling

 **Naru pov**

"A little higher,"

"There?"

"Yes," I rub the back of my stiff neck, after looking up at the tree that is being prepared for the party tomorrow night. John place the star right in the middle of the tree.

"Yasahara please hand me the ornament," John asks while he held the ladder firmly in his right hand. Yasuhara turns around to bend and grab a silver star while I turned to see Ayako and Ms. Hara talking among each other.

"Something wrong?" I asked, noticing the gleam expression on Ayako face, Ms. Hara turn to face me, and her cheeks turn red. I frowned at her.

"Nothing is wrong." She waves her hand, while Ayako turns her gaze towards the back, to catch a glimpse of Housho back. Disappointment flashes in her eyes.

'Okay?'

"The tree is coming out so beautiful, don't you think?" Ms. Hara asks, avoiding my look that I gave to Housho and Ayako. I turned to see the large pine tree set on the edge of the front of the door becoming filled with Christmas ornaments.

"Suppose so," I shrug at her, Ms. Hara smiled at me, then she suddenly takes a hold of my hand, my body tense at her touch. I look down at her and raised a brow at her.

"I hope this time we can go together, can we?" She asks in a soothing low voice, I lifted my gaze, to see if I can spot Angel, and I did, she is on the second floor, I can see her long brown hair and her leg. I licked my lips and look down at Ms. Hara.

"I don't do parties," I remove my hand from her, but then she huffs, walking away from us. Housho came up to us and Ayako ignored his look.

"Can, can I speak to you." Housho rubs the back of his neck. Without a word, I nodded at him and walk away from the girls. Yasuhara gave us a fast glance, but didn't make a move to come with us. We headed outside.

"We will be back," I told them. John glances down at us and nodded while Yasuhara sighs.

"Alright but don't be too long, is too bloody cold outside," he proclaims. Housho nodded, while I step outside, only to shiver from the cold impact.

The day is eerie and heavy, the sky is a bleak gray and the crisp winter breeze graze my already cold skin.

"I think I am going to die soon," Housho suddenly said. I blinked, looking straight in his brown eyes.

"Exactly what have you done to Matsuzaki?"

Housho blinks at me with a bit amazed by my words.

"How did you know?" I felt a sweat drop, but shrug it off.

"I'm not blind," was my answer to him. Housho frowns, but nervously laugh at me, then he bends on his knees, placing his hands on his head,

"I think you should kill me, is all I ask of you, I am too ashamed." I just stare at him, before asking him.

"Before I do, what did you do?"

"A few weeks ago, I had to go and meet her parents, and I wanted to propose to her, but I ended up losing the engagement ring, so I couldn't show myself. Now Ayako has stopped speaking to me, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I tried to explain, but she will just ignore me." I can hear is despair in his voice.

"I see, you should have just showed up, and propose another day," I stated the obvious. Housho lifted his head up, to give me 'Are you serious, look,'

"Damn, I should have thought of that, I panic. I don't know what I'm thinking, This is the first time I fell in love. One thing, I can't live without her please help."

"I don't know how to help you I never been in love, so I don't know how to persuade this," I told him the truth. Housho grunts out in frustration and stands up.

"Then you don't like Ms. Hara?"

"No, she beautiful, I admit that, but that's all, why do everyone keep asking me that," I grunted back.

"Cause she fancies you, is too obvious, and lately your mood has been a bit better, and your eyes sparkle a little," I blinked now taken aback from his sudden words.

"Sparkle?"

"Yes, fools love look. Something like that." Housho shrug, then he stuffs his hands inside of his pants pockets, looking up at the gray sky.

"Can you at least help me, I don't want the others to know, Yasuhara would make fun of me, and John, I talked to him already and told me to speak to Ayako about the problem."

"Then do it," Housho shrugs at me.

"I told you, she won't listen to me at all." I frowned turning to face the doors.

"Give me half a day, I'll think of something," Housho nods, patting my shoulder.

"Whoever she is keep her and protect her, I am hoping one day that I would meet her." with that, he opens the door and heads in. I blinked, not understanding what he meant by that.

…..

It's been an hour, an hour since I have spoken to Housho, and I have been thinking of numerous ways to help him out. Walking down now my favorite spot in the garden, I stop at the front of the angel statue, and cross my arms, in doing so, I heard rustling behind me. I lifted my gaze and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Naru! Naru!" I heard her tender voice. I subconsciously smiled and turned to see Angel smiling at me brightly.

"Miss me?" I asked as though it was normal to ask. She nods at me. I tug a loose hair behind her ear and stare at her brown eyes. A soft expression seeps into me, watching her brown eyes spark up.

"You always come at the right moment, when I am feeling either down or something," I told her. She blinks at me, then I move and took a hold of her hand, intertwining our fingers. Angel blushes and smiles even more.

"I need to help Housho out, why in the world, did I end up playing cupid?" I run my cold fingers through my hair. Angel tilts her head to the side.

"Nothing, where are you going?" I asked her. She points at her mouth and make a chewing gesture. I blinked,

"Food?" she nods at me.

"Where exactly do you get food?" Angel frowns and pointed behind the statue. I didn't get it.

"Oliver! Where are you?" I heard my name being called, Angel goes stiff and glance up at me. I sigh, letting go of her hand.

"Meet me tonight in my bedroom, I have something to give you, okay?" I asked her. She nods, and gets on her tip toes and wrap her arms around me. I blinked unconsciously wrap my arm around her small waist.

"See you soon," she nods at my shoulder, now letting go a sudden strange sensation hits my heart, a bad feeling seems to plague me. Our eyes lock.

"Be careful, okay," she nods, cupping my cheek, and then she turns around, heading behind the statue. I stretch my arm out, as this strange feeling kept getting bigger and bigger.

'Please be careful.'

"There you are," I heard behind me. I turned to see Ms. Hara looks at me with a strange look.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head, and went around her,

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I rub my chest, where my heart seems to not stop pounding.

"Angel, Angel!" I heard the nickname which Naru gave me being called out. I lifted my gaze and turn to see Naru mother walking down the garden. She wears a long red coat while her hair is pin up. She looks beautiful.

I shyly smiled, and peaked out behind the statue of the angel, and grunt, to get her attention.

'Over here, Naru mother.'

"Ah," she smiles, when she turns her head towards her right, and waves at me.

"Angel," she whispers, moving swiftly towards me. I hide a little and stare at her.

'What brings you here? Naru is inside.' I told her. Naru mother doesn't seem to get what I'm saying, so I said.

"Naru!" I pointed at the building behind her. She follows my finger and she giggles.

"I already saw him, I came to see you before I leave. Tomorrow Noll promised me to take you to my house, but I couldn't wait any longer," she looks down, and I did the same.

"Noll told me that you love to dance to anything. Here," she hands me a black bag placing it on my hands. I grasp it and arched a brow.

'What is this?' Noll mother giggles, and winks at me.

"A present Christmas eve present. You see, before Noll came here, he use to work for an opera house at the other side of the town, and well. The important thing, Noll loves dancing, since he was a child. He won't admit it. They're two items here one for tonight, and one for tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow dear," she bows, turning around, leaving me alone. I frowned, looking down at the bag.

'She is a strange woman.'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

'I hope it works.' I stretch my aching muscles. While I stare at the box that my mother gave me yesterday, I felt a tender hand on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, and I turned to see Angel. My breath caught while she shyly smiles at me. She wears a long elegant cream dress. It's long sleeve, but loose, with a V shape in the front, giving me a view of her chest. Her hair is somewhat wet, but bouncy and wavy.

"Naru," her voice is shy. I could feel my heart race even more.

'I don't know what to say.'

"Hello there," I rub my hands together, Angel arched a brow, as I licked my suddenly dry lips.

'Since when did I get nervous around a woman?'

"Here," I said, breaking the spell she places me in but a bit hesitant turning around and grasping my mother present. I move to show her. Her brown eyes connect with the blue box. She glanced at me, to question it.

"My mother came to see me yesterday, and wanted to give you this in advance," I told her. Angel tilted her head, as to say, 'Yesterday?'

"Open it, I know is a bit early for Christmas, but what the hell." I shrug. Her eyes sparkle and take the box. I sat on the edge of my bed and turn to glance at my gift I bought her, which is inside of the black bag. Is nothing much, but I thought it would look good for her. I doubt she never received any gifts before. She opens the box, and her eyes widen. I wonder what my mother gave her. Angel comes up to me and shows me. I look down.

"Shoes?" I asked, a pair of flat cream shoes, that matches her dress perfectly. She frowns, looking down at her bare feet.

"Wear them." Angel seems to hesitate.

"Tomorrow we can return the dress she let you have, but this we can't; is a present okay," I told her. Angel didn't seem to agree.

"Place them on, I want to see how it looks," I told her. Angel frowns, but nods at me. She places them on.

"Stand up," I told her. She timidly does, and faces me, her cheeks were cherry already, her hair covers her face, and all I can do is stare, she looks breathtaking, that my heart beats harder.

"You look like a real angel," I told her. Angel eyes widen at my words. I stood up while that bad feeling starts to pulse in my veins once again.

"I manage to find a solution for Housho, I hope it goes well tomorrow." I shrug, ignoring the feeling. Angel eyes suddenly turn moist.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her Angel shakes her head.

"Naru," she takes my hand and press it on her chest. My body goes still.

"Angel?" I can feel her heart racing profoundly. I gulped heavily, as she let her tears roll down her cheeks.

She turns, and goes up to the flat wall and pushes it open. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

Angel suddenly wave her hand to indicate to follow her. For a reason, I couldn't deny her. I follow her and step inside a dim dark hallway. Angel closes the door and turns to face me.

"Do you want to show me your place?" I asked her. She nods at me, stretching her hand out. I look down and without thinking I took it. I move closer to her.

"You feel it too? Something bad is going to happen?" I ask her. She nods at me. I move closer to her. Wrapping my arm around her waist. I can hear her gasp.

Fear seems to consume me. We slowly went down the hallway. It's murky, but it has lights. I think Angel did this. The walls are old and moldy.

We finally reach the end, and we make a right turn, in doing so, we found ourselves in a large room, a large room that is filled with a small lake water, with sparkling gold on the walls. A large old bed in the middle with a white drape to cover it. On the side an old cabinet, and stairs to lead it up.

"Is this your room?" I asked amazed. Angel turns and nods at me. She turns heads for the left, and I follow her with my gaze to see an old record player.

"Your place looks conferrable and not at the same time," I told her. Angel set a music, sounds foreign. I frowned, turning to face her.

"Do you like the present my mother gave you?" She nods, moving towards the bed. I frowned, not sure what is she doing or what I should do. All I know is that this bad feeling won't go away and it scared me.

Angel bites her lower lips

"Naru!" she points at a small chair that face her bed. I blinked.

"Okay," I went up the stairs and sat down. She clears her throat and takes out of her shoes.

"Err, what are you going to do?" I asked her, then the strange song started up again.

"Naru," she points at me then at her, making a box. I frowned.

"Present?" I guessed. She nods at me. I nodded at her.

"A dance?" she nods again. I stood up,

"Is okay, I don't need a present." I started to move, but she grabs my arm and stops me in my tracks.

"Naru," she whispers. I turned and she suddenly runs her fingers through my hair. My pulse quicken. Her eyes water once again. The music once again played and she walks away from me, spinning around.

Then, once again goes up to me, and lowers herself to spin, mimicking the music. She slowly rose herself up, grasping her dress up. I move a bit back, making her body move up. I cleared my throat.

"You don't have..." but my words are cut short when she lifts her arms up and sway her hips. I bit my lower lip, trying a way to stop her. She moves her hair to the side, and turns towards me, her eyes are so watery and red.

Her hands wander on my chest grasping my black shirt. I fist my hands. Her breathing becomes uneven, as she moves down.

Moving back up her eyes connects with mine, innocent eyes stare at me, and for a reason a sudden repulse hits me, not her but me. I felt disgusted with myself. I place my hands on her arms to stop her. She blinks surprise, and run her gentle fingers down my cheekbone, and her lips parted.

'I don't deserve this at all, but I don't want to lose you. I want you to know the real me before anything.' The impulse to tell her everything rush into me, even afterward, she will hate me at least I won't be lying to her at all.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I don't know why he stops me, but something in his eyes scared me, but not in a bad way.

'I hope that will make a good memory.' I told him. Naru smiles gently at me.

"Thank you," he whispers to me. I shook my head.

'I hope you liked it,' he suddenly clears his throat.

"I want to tell you something," he suddenly says,

'Yes?'

"I'm not the person you think I am." for a reason his voice is thick.

'No, you are a kind man.' I told him. Naru sits down on my bed. I smiled and felt my cheek warm up.

'I won't judge you.' I told him. Naru clears his throat, looking down at the floor.

"Four years ago," he paused, having trouble in speaking. I don't push him at all. I move and shook my head.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like talking about it.' Naru suddenly hit his chest, looking up at me. Which startles me.

"Naru?"

"I…. Gene had a fiance long ago. I use to work for an opera house, I use to work as a manager. Gene fiance used to be a famous opera singer." his voice grew thicker.

'Use to?'

"Four years ago… I never even told Gene." I can see frustration and tears welling up in his eyes. I get on my knees and cup his cheeks.

'What happen?' he glances at me and stares. He moves his hand and cups my cheek, I can feel my heart thump hard against my chest.

"Four years ago, I killed her."

* * *

Thanks for the long awaited wait. Sorry, I had computer problems, not anymore. I hope you enjoy this chap.. : )

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera


	14. Chapter 14: Shadow of your Heart

Chapter Fourteen: Shadow of your Heart

 **Mai pov**

"I killed Gene fiance four years ago," he clarifies. I blinked, trying to let this new information dawn on me.

"Naru?" I question him. His eyes become redder by the second. I move closer.

"A few days before their wedding, she was working at the opera house on the other side of town. After her concert. She came to me and declared that she loved me. She was never in love with Gene." my eyes widen at his new information.

'Did you love her?'

"I was shocked. She tried to kiss me and asked me to make her mine," he swallows hard.

"She was a beautiful woman, any man would be crazy to reject her. I couldn't. She was my brother woman. I had no feelings for her what so ever."

'Then what did you kill her?' Naru moves closer, his eyes searching mine.

"I don't believe in love, and I couldn't betray my brother. So I rejected her. In doing so, she went crazy. She trashes her room, throwing everything around, in doing so one of the lit candles fell down and rolled next to the curtain, causing it to catch on fire. We didn't know. I went up to her and took a hold of her arms to stop her. In doing so, she goes up to me and tried to kiss me. Without thinking, I pushed her away from me making her trip on her own dress falling back, hitting her head on the side table. I hadn't even realized it. All I knew that a sudden odd smell filled the room. When I turned around the fire was already consuming the room. I moved rapidly to grab Gene fiance, but when I did, she wasn't moving at all. All I saw is blood coming out of the back head." remorse and hate of himself filled his blue eyes.

'It was an accident Naru. You didn't kill her.' I have tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I never told Gene that part. He only knows that she died due to the hit on her head. He doesn't know that her fiance confessed to me and that I was the one that gave her that blow on the head. Ever since that day, I couldn't look at my brother the same way. I felt so much remorse. So my brother stops talking to me after a while. I always suspect that he knew something. That's why he always tries to avoid me. The first time we have spoken is because of you. You came into my life unexpectedly. You have helped me so much Angel." him gasp out, tears finally roll down his cheeks.

I move closer crying as well.

"I'm a terrible person. Now that you know the truth, I wouldn't blame you that you would stop seeing me."

'Why? You're the first person besides Sister that has spoken to me. You're the first kind person that accepted me.'

"Naru…. I…." my voice cracked again. Naru stares at me.

"You don't have to be with me anymore." he stands up from my bed, but I took a hold of his arm.

"Naru!" I cried out.

'Don't go, don't leave me.' I cried out even more.

"Angel?" Naru turns to look down at me. I pushed him down, making him bounce. Moving next to him.

I wrap my arms around him, burying his face on my chest.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I was shocked, no beyond shock, she embraces me warmly on her chest, her arms around me.

"I didn't mean to kill her." I cried in a soft tone, wrapping my arms around her, burying my face deeper into her warm chest. She held me tight feeling her hand, soothe the back of my head. For the first time, I let my grief pour out. All these years, and finally I can cry. It seems like an eternity that we held each other and I didn't want to let go.

We let go as reality came back to us. Angel looks down at me, and her eyes are blood shot red from the crying.

"I can't live with myself, so when you are ready to leave me, I will understand." I move up and grasp her cheeks and closing my eyes, I kiss her forehead. She innocently looks up at me. My heart pounded once again from two distinct emotions, guilt and the way she's staring at me.

"Naru. I.." I stood up, looking at her room once again.

"This is the last time we see each other." that hurt me for some odd reason. I don't want it to end. I like her being close to me.

While I walked away, Angel grunted a cry, then my eyes widen when I felt two arms around my waist, and a soft cheek on my back.

"No, Naru!" she cries harder than ever before. I wanted to move, run away.

"I am a horrible person, I couldn't even tell Gene how she died. Don't you understand? I'm a murderer." I scolded at her.

"No, No…. Naru." her voice cracked again. I don't know how long she held me, I lower my head down with my bangs covering my eyes. My heart hurt and all this guilt seems to consume me.

"Let's stop seeing each other," with those last words, I remove her arms around me and walked away..

….

Its been a whole day, a whole day since I have seen Angel and told her the truth.

"I think it will work." Housho pats my back while Yasuhara and John nodded in agreement.

"What will?" my mind is blank. All I can feel is pain resurfacing my old wounds, but what is killing the most is leaving Angel alone. She doesn't have anyone, nor she deserve me.

"The plan you told me yesterday, earth to Oliver? Are you okay man?" Housho waves his hand at the front of my face, I blinked looking up at him.

"I have lots on my mind, and yeah, it will. Yasuhara, where's the carpets I told you about?" I move forward, placing my hands inside of my pockets trying to forget about yesterday.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

'He left me. He doesn't want to see me anymore. What can I do? I am not afraid of him, I'm not. I look up to see Benny looking at me with concern eyes. I lower my head, making my hair cover my scar.

Without a word, Benny moves up to me and place my usual box food. Moving my eyes for a reason something in his complexion caught me.

'Benny, are you sick?' Benny looks paler than the normal, his hands are shaky.

"Marry Christmas." he whispers in a raspy voice. That surprise me, I never heard him speak to me. Turning to face him, I bowed to him.

'Marry Christmas.' I told him. He seems to understand me and he smiles at me with his thin lips, making his face wrinkle even more. I felt my heart warm up. Grabbing my box, I headed out to my right.

'I hope you're okay, Benny.' without a second thought, I kept walking down the road, heading for my room.

'Naru, I miss you.'

...…..

I watch everyone gather in the dance hall, watching the second Christmas tree light up the room. I move my legs to spot Naru and Masako walking side by side, she wears an elegant silver gown that reaches the floor. Her hair braided to the side. While Naru wears an elegant tuxedo like usual looking very handsome, his hair brush to the side. He didn't look happy.

Housho and Yasuhara walk behind them talking among themselves. Ayako wasn't present at the moment.

The evening went quite slow, watching everyone go by and dancing to the holiday music. I move my head with the beat, but had no desire to dance at all. Spotting Naru and Masako talk with each other, while Yasuhara waltz with some woman with long blond braided hair. John talked to Lin while Madoka sat down drinking some wine.

'Today I won't be going to Naru house.' I felt disappointed. Standing up from my spot, the music suddenly shut abruptly and a clearing of the throat is heard. Turning my gaze towards the noise, my eyes narrow to see Housho nervously holding his hands together. Standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, let me start off with Marry Christmas, I hope tonight you all have a joyful night." he started but his voice trembles terribly. I licked my lips.

"I want to say… I did something I am ashamed of." he paused, turning his gaze towards Ayako, which she stood in the side, trying to avoid people.

"You see I was supposed to propose to my fiance a few weeks ago, but I messed up, and I became a coward." he starts to walk up to her. Ayako eyes widen in pure shock, watching Housho kneels in one knee.

"I'm a wreck and not very good at this thing. I am sorry Ayako. I wanted to propose, but I lost the ring. I felt shame, so now in front of the witness, I ask, will you marry me? I do love you Ayako, and from this last few weeks without you by my side, made me realize I can't live without you. I promise to never leave your side. I.." But his words are cut off. Tears flood down her cheeks, her hands start to shake.

"I was waiting for you to ask, you fool." she smacks his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Is that a yes?" he asks surprised.

"I'm not hugging you for no reason." she moves and stares at his eyes, and cup his cheeks.

"I love you too Housho. I accept." Ayako places her lips on his. He did the same, and wrap his hand behind her head.

'They are eating their lips again.' then there was a big round of applause around and whistling. I actually smile and clap along.

'I am happy for both of you.' turning around, I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks.

'At least they're going to be happy.'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I had to leave, I couldn't take this anymore. I undid a few of my top buttons, and adjust my jacket. Heading out, I felt a hand on my arm.

"Oliver, where are you going?" Ms. Hara asks. I stop at my tracks and turn to face her.

"I'm going to get fresh air." I told her. Ms. Hara frowns in disappointment.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" she asks.

"Look, I don't want to give you high hopes, nor I never did. I don't see you nothing but a co-worker. That's all. Please understand that. I can never fall in love." I told her. Her eyes widen at my sudden words, but then her face hardens.

"I see," she gets closer, her eyes searching mine.

"Then kiss me this once." she offers me. I mentally groan. Why with these girls wanting me to kiss them? Then my heart starts to race, but not from her closeness, but from what happen four years ago. Fear, fear is the world. I took a step back.

"No. Ms. Hara, I don't want any relationship with you." with those last words, I headed out the front door, leaving a heartbroken woman behind me.

…..

It's snowing, tonight is snowing. The cold air brushes against my skin. I stop at the front of the Angel statue. I run my cold hands through my face and sigh.

'I need to leave soon. The faster the better.' Rubbing my neck, a sudden female yells catches my attention. Turning towards my right, I didn't see anything. So I started to walk towards the yell. For a reason, my heart started to beat harder and harder.

"Hello?" I screamed out, but no answer. While I reach the filth Angel statue, a sudden bare leg catches my attention. My heart stops.

"Angel?" I move rapidly to see her laying down on the cold ground. I bend on my knees, grasping her small body.

"Angel," she moans, opening her eyes slowly. She glances up at me, and her eyes are bloodshot red. Her skin is pale. Like last time. I check her forehead, but no temperature this time around. I sigh off relief.

"Angel what happened?" I asked worriedly. She blinks, but she struggles out of my arms. Without complaints, I let her go.

Without thinking, I grasp her shoulder.

"Are you hurt? Did you scream?" I start to search for her. She is shaking, but she shakes her head as to say.

'I'm okay.' then she points at her left. I follow her finger, to see two young couple running, the male chasing the female, grasping her small waist and kissing her in her lips. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable. Turning around Angel is starting at the couple.

"We should get out." Angel turns to face me, then my eyes widen when her fingers grasp my lips. Her hands tremble, and my heart starts to race. Her eyes soften, as she traced my lips

"Let's go." I hold her waist and boost her up. She follows along, but suddenly she grasp my hand. I stop looking down at her. Her hair covers her face.

"Naru… I..." she stops, looking up at me.

"You hate me, I know. Is only natural. After all, I'm a murderer." I told her the truth. It hurts me. She shakes her head.

"You don't understand this darkness that lives in me, in my heart. I.." But suddenly Angel moves at the front of me.

"Naru. I..." She stops again. I wonder what is she trying to say to me.

"Go back to your room. I'll tell my mother something came up." I told her. She shakes her head once again.

"NARU..I..." She said again. Turning around, heading for the opera house, once again I felt her arms wrap around me.

"No.. Naru.." she starts to cry. I stop, looking up at the dark sky that shower us with light white snow.

"I'll leave as soon as possible. Continue on with your studies. You will meet someone good in the future. He'll treat you right and love you." that made me feel mad.

"No. Naru." she continues to say. I turned around now anger.

"I'm a murder! Don't you get that? You can't be with me. You disgust me, Angel. I don't want to see you again. I can't stand the sight of your face anymore." I don't know why I said that, but if she gets to hate me, leaving will be easier for me. Her body froze at my sudden words.

"Naru?" she touches her face, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"I lied, everything I told you was a lie, I wanted to play with your feelings to then hurt you." I lied. It breaks my heart.

"I don't like you Angel, not one bit. I can't stand that horrible scar in your face." I screamed at her. How much my mood went down. Her small figure trembles.

"No Naru, Naru." she grabs my hand with trembling hands and place it on her beating heart. Her chest rose. I blink away tears of hurt. I hate myself, I hate everything. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want her to spend the rest of her life with me.

* * *

 **Mai** pov

His words are knives for me. Piercing my heart. The only person that can break me or make me told me that I disgust him. Then why don't I believe him?

"No. Naru, Naru," I beg him. His eyes become red.

"Don't ever come looking for me." he turns around, but I held his arm and walk in front of him.

"Naru, I.."

"Leave me alone," He hissed through his lips. He walks away.

'He's hurting, he doesn't mean it. Naru is a kind person.' my mind screamed. I run behind him and hit his back. He stops abruptly and looks at me with a surprised look. Without thinking, I slap his right cheek, causing his face to turn in pure shock.

"IDIOT!" I cried out.

"Angel?" he asks surprise covering his cheek with wide eyes. I punch his shoulder, more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Naru.. I…... Don't…. Care." I finally told him. I finally told him. I want to hold him and tell him everything will be okay. His eyes become surprise by my sudden words.

"You don't care?" he asks, as though a cold bucket of water poured on him, he drops to his knees.

"I… Don't... Care.. Naru." I kneel down in front of him. He looks down at me.

'It was an accident Naru."

"A..cc. i.. ..t." I told him, trying to force my words out. It was hard to do. Naru blinks at me.

"Accident? You think it was an accident?. I nodded at him

"It wasn't'. I didn't even tell Gene. The only people that knows are my parents and Lin, as well as the police. I asked them not to tell my brother. I.."

"A..cc..i..den..t." I repeated. I wrap my arms around him.

'Not your fault Naru, not your fault.' I chanted in my head. He went still, then he lets out a cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to kill her, I didn't mean to insult you. Your to kind Angel. It would be better off if you hated me." he applies. I hiccuped, holding him tighter.

"Naru. My.. Naru." I closed my eyes and rub my cheek against his. He's my best friend, I can't hate him at all. He's my world now and if he's not next to me, then I surely be alone. I want him to be happy. I need him to overcome this.

Naru moves his head, staring at me.

"I'm sorry." he repeated, as his thumb graze my lips causing me to shiver. His eyes soften.

"So you won't let me go?" he asks. I shook my head.

"No, My Naru." I told him. Naru darkly chuckled.

"I wanted to leave with you hating me. I said those things so you will hate me. I didn't mean it. You are an angel God sent for me. I don't even know how to properly act around you. I don't deserve you." he cries.

'I don't deserve you.' I told him.

"I'm sorry, I have this shadow in my heart, and you come and make a small light of hope.' he asks. I nodded.

"My Naru." I repeated, cupping his cheek.

'I'll always be in that shadow of your heart like you are in mine.'

"Angel, I..." his words are cut short when he gets closer to me. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. Then something seems to dawn on him. His eyes narrow a deep dark chuckle escape his lips.

"Well, damn Angel, you know I don't believe in love at all." he tells me.

'What is he doing?' he closed his eyes.

"I think.. I think Angel that.." he paused as his lips become dangerously close to mine. For a reason, I like this.

'What Naru? I forgive you, you are in pain. I know you by now. I knew you didn't mean it, even though it hurt.' His hand hovers over my cheek.

"Naru?"

"I think I just discover something." his voice is raspy and dangerously low.

'Yes?'

"I'm going to kiss you now." I didn't register what he just said, all I knew that his lips press against mine. My eyes widen in pure shock.

'Kiss, is this what the others were doing?' his warm lips stay still for a brief second.

'Do something.' my mind yelled. I closed my eyes and remember what Ayako did last time. She moved her lips with Housho. So with much courage I tilted my head a little and started to kiss him back. Naru wraps his arm around me, holding me tighter. My expression softens, as his as well, then I shiver when he bites my lower lip. This is strange, but I love it. I love the feeling of him. I wrap my hand behind his head, grasping his hair gently. Our lips moved as one.

We finally broke apart, breathing a little hard, he and I open our eyes at the same time, and he suddenly chuckles.

"That was interesting." he murmurs cupping my cheek. A sudden embarrassment flash in my face, as my cheeks start to burn.

"My Naru?" I asked, aching to kiss him again, he wouldn't mind, right? Ayako and that couple did it.

"Sony, I stole your first kiss and.." but I cut him off, as I wrap my arms around him, pressing my lips against him once again taking him by surprise. After a second, he closed his eyes and kisses me back, holding me tighter, and our 'Kiss,' deepens.

'I don't want him to kiss Masako, or hold her like this. I'm becoming self-fish. I want him to do this to me, only him, and I would be the only girl he does this 'Kissing,' too.' Finally breaking off once again.

"Naru," I wrap my arms around him. Naru held me tight.

"You always make me feel at ease, no matter what." he whispers, as I wrap my legs around him and sat on his lap. I'm selfish. I don't want him to go with Masako. I want him by my side. A whole day without him was hell for me.

"Thank you." he whispers. I nodded.

"I..."

"Angel, I just discover something,"

'I don't want to let you go.'

"I don't want to let you go." Naru tells me, holding me tighter. I move to stare at him.

"I don't want to lose you, I don't want to. I want to be selfish Angel. I want you." for a reason his words cause a warm satiation passes my chest and my heart thump harder.

'Me too. Me too.' I told him.

"I think, no. I know…" his words are cut off, as I press my lips on his, and I move and whisper in his ear.

"I…..love… you.."

"I love you." both of us said at the same time…..My world stops and I gave Naru a wide eyed look.

Before we can speak again, we heard something heavy drop on the ground. We both turn, and there stood Masako looking at us with no expression. Her eyes landed on me.

"Well, well, isn't it Mai Taniyama, the Monster of the town, and here I thought you killed yourself long ago, what the hell are you doing with Oliver?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. : _)

Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera.


	15. Chapter 15: Protect You

Chapter Fifteen: Protect You

 **Naru pov**

I stare blankly at Ms. Hara while her eyes death glares at Angel. Angel gasps out, moving away from me, and starts to run away.

"Wait, don't..." I turned watching her hide behind one of the angel statues. I turned to face Ms. Hara and stood up.

"What's that about? You know her?" I asked her. Ms. Hara has a very dark look, but turns to face me.

"Her name is Mai Taniyama, she's the girl I mentioned. She killed our sister from our orphanage," she says, I frowned.

"Mai? That's her name?" Ms. Hara eyes raised a brow.

"I just told you she killed someone, and you are interested by her name? How did you meet her? Hurry, so I can take her to the police, I need to report this," she takes a hold of my arm. I arched a brow, and took my hand move her away.

"She's a friend of mine, do you have evidence? If so, I would love to see it. So if you can, let it drop. I won't tell you anything," with that, I move away from her leaving her alone. Ms. Hara eyes narrow at my reaction and balls her hands.

"Fine, we will see about that," she growl under her breath and turns around to run. I rush my steps.

"Angel? I mean Mai?" For a reason, it feels good to know her real name. I kept on searching around, trying to find her.

About five minutes later, I couldn't reach her at all.

'Her room,' with that final thought, I turned and start to go to her room.

* * *

 **Mai** pov

I balled myself, the tears didn't seem like is going to stop at any time. I hiccuped.

'Naru is going to hate me. I didn't kill her. She saved my life, Masako is wrong, very wrong,' I chanted, crying even more.

"Angel? I mean Mai?" I heard my name being called out. My body goes rigid at his voice.

'No, please don't yell at me, don't be mean,' I get on my knees, and place my palms on the cold floor, to scamper away from him.

'Go away, go away,' I kept on chanting.

"Mai!" he yells out, causing my body to freeze at the spot. I lifted my gaze, to see Naru staring at me with a deep look. My heart skips a beat, but I shook my head.

"No, Naru!" I told him, moving towards my bed, but Naru rush his steps, then he bends next to me.

"Look at me," His voice is gentle and soft. I shook my head.

'No, you hate me, Masako told you lies, but you will believe her.' I just shook my head. Naru sighs and takes a hold of my arm. I look up when he pulls me up.

"Listen to me," again his voice is very gentle. I stare at him with a dead look, not wanting to hear it.

"No, Naru," I told him. He places his hand under my legs and lifts me up. I gasp out, looking up at him.

"Naru?"

"We are going to talk, you got that, and you will listen to me. Ironically, yesterday it was me, now is you. Life is very small, isn't?" He spins me around and places me down very gently on the bed. He stands at front of me, and I look up at him. He moves forward, placing his arms at each side of the bed, and leans forward. My cheeks flares up, and I move back, of how close he has gotten.

"Is your name Mai Taniyama?" He asks first. I gulped and nodded.

"Mai?" He whispers this time, but no emotions are shown. I hiccuped, as he moves his hand and brush my hair behind my ear.

"Is a very pretty name for you. Finally, I got to know your name," he whispers.

"My Naru?" I asked, moving my hand and take a hold of his big hand. He smiles at me gently and run his thumb across my fingers.

"I'm not mad at you." he bends in front of me, and I look down.

'You're not? You're not?' I asked with my mind. He seems to understand me, like always.

"I'm not. I was stunned. Finally, I get to know your name. Masako won't do anything. She has no evidence. Tell me, you didn't kill her did you?" I shook my head.

"No, No, accident." I told him. He frowns at me.

"So you're similar to me," he whispers to me. I nodded, now fresh tears running down, splashing on his arm.

"Naru," I called out,

"I can call you Mai from now on. I'm sorry, unlike me, you had it worse. I'm sorry Mai." he whispers, cupping my cheek. I cough out, moving forward, and wrap my arms around him.

"No, Naru….. Has," I told him. My voice kept on cracking. His eyes turn very sad, and wrap his arms around me.

"Mai, my poor angel," He keeps soothing me, rubbing my back in small circles. I place my head on top of his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"I'll protect you, don't worry, just like you haven't given up on me, I won't give up on you," he moves, to look up at me. He moves his hand, and wipes my tears out.

"I'll protect you, please let one person protect you."

'If I do that, I'll lose you. I lost my parents, and sister, I don't want to lose you as well,' I told him. He leans forward, and press his soft lips on mine. My whole body shot up, as I closed my eyes, letting him claim my lips, like earlier today.

"I will protect you,"

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Angel," My mother glee, when we enter into her house. Angel, I mean Mai hides behind me. I sigh and place my arm out.

"Right now is not the time mother. We have some issues, and I need your help," I told her. My mother stops in the middle of her walk and glance at me.

"What happen?" She asks concerned now. I remove my coat and place it on the hanger. Mai shyly kept on hiding.

"Is father home?"

"No, he went out with Gene and Lin, What happen?" she asks again, moving towards Mai. Mai went still. I move and grab her hand.

"My mother won't get mad at you either. When we explain the situation, she will help us. Okay. Trust me Mai," I said in a simple matter. Mai brown eyes connect with mine,

"Mai?" I heard my mother gasp out. Mai walks closer to me, wrapping her arms around my midsection and nods at me.

"It's her original name, here's the problem," Mai wouldn't let me go, so I move like a stiff person to face my mother.

"She looks so scared, is she crying?" My mother looks up at me, while I sigh.

"Masako knows Mai. You see..." I explain everything, well, edit some parts out. My mother listened quietly while we start to walk slowly to the living room.

"I see," My mother whispers when we reach the living room.

"What do we do? I am drawn into a blank," I told her. My mother crosses her arms, and gave Mai a long look before she could answer her.

"She can live here for a few days, you can go back and see the situation. In reality, the police can't do anything. There's no evidence of anything. Seriously, we don't know what happen that day."

"This is a mess," I run my fingers through my hair. Mai looks up at me, looking like a lost child.

"Do you want to stay here for a few days?" I asked her. She blinked at me and shook her head.

"No, My Naru," she tells me. I sigh, My mother raised a brow.

"My Naru? Since when?" She asks, now curious. I felt my cheeks flare up.

"Since I'm only one that she is close to, she calls me that now." I somewhat edited. My mother squints her eyes, then sigh.

"Hmm, sure. Since it's almost midnight, go take her upstairs. I'll bring some clothes for her," the mention of clothes, Mai moves away from me, and turns around, to head towards the front door. My mother gave me a questionable look.

Then Mai come back, with a bag at hand.

"Right, forgot about that. She brought you back the dress you let her borrow. The one that you gave her as a gift is back in her room." I explain, watching Mai handing over the bag to my mother. My mother takes it, and shakes her head.

"This is disappointing, I told you it was yours. Well then, I'll bring you something for you to change. You can sleep in Noll bedroom. Noll can bunk with Gene," she moves away from Mai and goes towards the stairs. Mai looks up at me while I sigh.

'Now I have to make up something, for him to let me bunk with him,'

"So, you will be sleeping in my bed, is that okay?" she shakes her head and takes a hold of my hand.

"Nothing will happen, alright," I place my hand on her head, and stroke it gently.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I sat on top of Naru bed, watching him write something on top of the table. I feel a bit better from what happen earlier. I will trust Naru.

'I want to dance. I'm sad, but I want to dance,' I hesitated, cause this isn't my room. Naru stops whatever he is doing, and stretch his arms above his head. He's wearing a soft pajamas, blue ones. I wear a white long gown, that is sleeveless.

"Naru?" I ask him. Naru turns to face me,

"Hmm?"

'Aren't we going to speak of what happen before Masako came?' I question, hoping he can understand me. Naru frowns.

"You want to know why I kissed you?" he asks. My cheeks flare up and nodded. He stands up, and goes up to me, and bends down once again.

"Do you love me?" he asks. My heart starts to race, and I nodded.

"Love my Naru," I told him. Naru blinks, moving and grabs my hand.

"Thank you, I wasn't joking with you Angel. I just realized that I have fallen for you. I love you as well. Will you allow me to court you from now on? Take it slow?" he whispers. My eyes widen never in my life anyone wanted to court me. Now one has ever told me that they love me.

Fresh tears run down my cheeks, landing on top of his hand.

'You won't hurt me or leave me right?' I trust that. He tilts his head, as to trying to understand me. He moves and wipes them off.

"I know you're scared, me too, I'll tell you the truth. I'll take a day out of need to learn so much, and I will teach you slowly. Sorry for kissing you. I know you weren't ready for that," he lowers his head, I blinked. I touch my lips, and blushed even more.

'You are scared to? No, don't apologies, I like it. It made my heart race a lot Naru, I love your touch.' I touch the top of his head, making him look up.

"No, I love…. It." I try to tell him. His eyes narrow at my words. Then a chuckle escapes his lips and takes a hold of my hands.

"Good, I loved it as well. To tell you the truth, that was my first kiss as well," he admits his cheek flaring up. My eyes widen at his words.

'You never kiss anyone?'

"No, I didn't. I have never been in love. No girl grabs my attention before meeting you," he admits. I'm not sure how to progress that.

"My Naru," I move wrapping my arm around him, and kiss his cheek, smiling big, my heart couldn't beat as fast as it was now.

'I love you, we learn together,' he wraps his arms around me, and enjoy each other warmly.

"Marry Christmas," Naru whispers, as I nodded hard.

'Marry Christmas Naru,'

…...

It's been a whole day since Naru left. I lay on his bed, grasping the blanket. The door opens, for Naru mother to come in, with a large plate full of food.

"Here," I stood up going up to her, I took the plate and place it on top of Naru desk. Turning back to her.

"I wish you can come down. Trust me, Gene and my husband won't mind." she tells me. I shook my head.

'I'm not mentally prepare,' I told her. Her mother moves her hand, and place it on top of my head.

"You poor girl, Noll told me a little bit of your past. You had to endure so much alone," I move back, not liking her touch. She returns her hand back and frowns.

"You're not used to another touching you? Only my son?" I nodded at her.

"Do you love my son?" she asks out of nowhere. I look up at her, not sure what to say to her. Naru didn't say anything to tell her.

"Is okay, when you are ready to tell me, I'll be all ears. Then eat, before the food gets cold. Noll will come back later on," with that his mother turns around leaving me alone. I look down at my food, then back at the closed door.

"I love Naru," I said, sitting on the chair, and took the fork.

'But you won't accept me,'

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"How can you even spend time with her? Where is she?" Ms. Hara blurts out as soon as I enter the Opera-house. I blankly look down at her.

"Well, morning to you too," I grumble, not in the mood to handle her attitude right now.

"Oliver, tell me." she takes a hold of my arm. I took in a breath, trying to hold on my anger.

"If I tell you, what would you do?'

"I already reported her to the police. She needs to pay for her actions. She is a murderer. How can you protect her? Why did you hug her? How did you meet her? Why is that mute with you?" she kept on demanding, watching Ayako and Yasuhara coming our way.

"Err, I can feel the tension all the way to the rooms. What is happening?" Yasuhara asks, looking up at me.

"Nothing," I move forward, pressing the bridge of my nose, trying to control my anger.

'She doesn't know anything. I'm a murderer as well, what does she know? Mai won't even harm a bug." but I stop, when her words from last night came into my mind.

 _ **'Well, well, isn't it Mai Taniyama, the Monster of the town, and here I thought you killed yourself long ago, what the hell are you doing with Oliver?'**_

'What did Ms. Hara meant by killing herself?' I cleared my throat.

"Ms. Hara, may I speak to you in private?" I asked her. Ms. Hara stares at me but nods. Moving away from the others, I went towards the back, and stop in front of the opening of the backrooms hallways.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, is none of your business, but can I get a little history of her. Whatever you tell me, will help me make the decision," I told her. Ms. Hara stares at me, then a shadowy look passes her eyes.

"She was in the orphanage with me, from a very young age. She was the odd one. She never spoke, and always do tricky things. Everyone didn't like her, due to her scar on her face." I raise my hand up and run my fingers through my hair.

"She always had that scar?"

"Yes, it was never discovered what really happen to her. She has never spoken to no one. Her only friend was a sister, that use to run the orphanage. Before I was adopted, Mai ran away, and a year later, after I was adopted, I heard that she killed the only person that helped her, and she died with her. To tell you the truth, it was better off if she was dead. People like her shouldn't belong in this world," my heart drops to my stomach as she says this.

"Exactly what have you been telling her, before she went missing?"

"She should kill herself," Ms. Hara admits. My whole being went rigid.

"You should know better, that people like her does not bring anything but shame to our class. So.." but I couldn't hear it anymore.

"You should really examine yourself," with that dark tone, I turned around, not wanting to insult her, or hit her. I don't hit girls, but right now, this woman is trying my patience. How can anyone think like that? Well, I know some, but still, how can they live with themselves?

'Mai, I didn't know, I didn't know your life was this bad. Oh God,' I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

'I need to go to her,' I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around, to see Lin.

"What's going on?" he asks. I frowned at him and debated on telling him.

"I have a story to tell you Lin, and I really need your help," Lin stares, but nods at me.

"I'll try my best Noll,"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

It's been a whole day, I miss, miss roaming around the opera house, I miss hearing their conversations. I miss seeing Naru working. I miss him terribly.

I have been practicing my writing. Especially a thank you letter for Benny. I do own him a thank you. Naru mother let me borrow a smaller dress. For a reason, it's a light blue, knee high, and sleeveless again. Luckily, it's very warm in here.

I stretched my arms and stood up.

'Is night time, Naru won't come. He lives over there,' I frowned, feeling sad, and lonely.

"Mai," I heard my name, I turned around to see Naru walk in, looking very tired. My eyes widen, and I run up to him.

"Naru!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.

"I see you missed me, it's been a long day," He sighs, cupping my cheek. I frowned and pointed at the plate.

"F...Food," I told him. He turns, and arched a brow.

"You're learning more words, I'm so proud of you, but I just ate an hour ago, I'm still stuffed, go and eat it. Tomorrow is Saturday, and I don't have to work." That made me happy.

"Naru," I whispered, liking the idea he won't be coming to the Opera house, then I frowned.

'Oh? I wanted to eat with you, alright,' I turned, to head towards my food, but stop, when I felt Naru wrap his arms around my waist, and place his forehead on my shoulder.

"Naru?"

"Give me a minute," he whispers. I nodded, as I felt him relax a little.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks. My eyes widen, and I clapped, to tell him yes. He breathes out, causing his breath to brush against my skin, causing me to shiver.

"Eat a little, and I'll take you downstairs. There's a cellar that is specious, and you can dance all you want," I look up to see his eyes. He looks sad.

'Why do you want me to dance?'

"Dancing is your thing, did the sister thought you how to dance?" he asks. I nodded at him.

"You dance wonderfully, so embrace it. Let me change, and you can dance in a few," with that, he leaves me alone, as I watch him look for his clothes. I frowned, looking down at my food.

'What's wrong with him?' I sigh, and grab a piece of bread, and stuff it in my mouth.

'Do I tell him how Sister died? I think I should.'

…...

Naru took me downstairs, well when no one was around, and we went through a door, that is in the kitchen. He close the door, and we went down the stair. Turning on the lights, the cellar itself is large nothing around, and is cold.

He changes into a pair of loose dark pants, and dark baggy shirt. While I change as well. A white dress, knee high, and low cut. I am barefooted, same as for Naru.

"You can dance here all you want. The music shouldn't be as loud since you don't want the others to know right?" I shook my head.

"When you are ready, you can meet my brother and my father personally, would you like that?" he asks, watching him move around me, to a small table. There is a record player, with lots of records on the floor.

"I spoke to Lin about you," My heart stops, and he turns to stare at me.

'You did? Why? Your mother is enough,' I felt I was about to cry, but Naru shakes his head.

"Don't worry, he will look up more information about your record, and see what he can do. He told me, that he'll wait to meet you. I didn't tell him how you look," he explains. I bit my lower lip, when he stands up, and has a record on hand.

'He's trying hard to help me,' I rub my arms, feeling my heart warm up.

"I doubt they can do anything, there's no evidence, or anything. So rest assured," he place the record down, and turns towards me.

"This is from India. My father brought it back two years ago. My father likes to bring strange things. Is not like what Father Brown brought last time. Is a bit more strange, though," he place the needle down, and a strange music starts to fill the cellar.

'Nice rhythm,' I thought, closing my eyes, letting the strange music fill me. Then the high pitch tone calm, and I open my eyes. I start to sway my hips side to side. Then I twirl my hands. Naru stood there watching me.

The music starts to pick up the tempo, making me move a bit rapidly. I flip my hair to the side and dance more moving my chest in and out. Then I start to spin, swaying my hips. I start to feel free once again. Happy. I run my hands through my hair, moving rapidly with the song.

I stop and go up to Naru.

'Dance with me,' I told him, taking a hold of his hand.

"I don't dance, I only made one exception last time," he tells me. I shook my head and pulled him to the middle of the floor.

'I don't care, you dance very well, join me, please,' I told him, then the music goes into a high base, going, bum, bum, bum, in a rhythmic pattern.

I place my hands on the back of my hips and shook my whole body with the temple, Naru stood there, just staring, his cheeks turning red.

The music kept getting higher. I sway my hips and grab Naru hand.

'Come on, let's go,' I told him while I lift his arm up so I can spin. He blinks, as I pin myself on him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Naru," I smiled at him, he stares at me for a brief second.

"You sure?" H asks. I nodded,

"Then don't regret it," he whispers, not sure why he said that. Then to my surprise, he sways his hips with mine making me go with him. My heart jumps.

'See, not bad,' then we start to dance. Our hips sway with each other. I giggled when he wraps his hand around my waist.

Then there was another base, I move away and sway with it, my body jumping up and down with the beat, Naru goes behind me, and press his hand on my stomach, so I can lean on his chest. My breath caught, as I look up, and he buckles his hips forward, causing me to go forward, and follow his rhythm.

"Move your hips a little," he whispers, I nodded, and follow what he said.

"Stretch more your arms, and.." I start to go more down, as he follows me. My breath heightens, feeling his fingers trace down my arms, as I almost sat in his lap.

'I didn't know he knew so much about dancing,'

"You're a natural, now let me take the lead," he whispered into my ear, and spins me around, and place his hand on my hip,

"Sway more your hips, with this type of music," I nodded, when I start loosing myself into him. He kept on moving his body with mine. Then I spin, looking up at him. His eyes seem to look joyful. Then he moves forward, making me move back. A smile passes his lips, when his hands move upwards. I blushed, when he passes through my breasts, but I bite my lower lip.

"Now, go crazy, okay," he whispers, I nodded, and we to really dance. I start to move my body almost the same way as before, while he matches with mine. Moving as one. I can hear him chuckle, as once again I face the wall, he has his hand on my stomach, and we start to go down, making a circle like patterns. Then we slowly go up, matching the song. He kept moving his hips with mine, and then he spins me again, and pins me against him. Our hips once again move together, and he tilts me backwards, and moves me back up.

Then he picks up my hand and spins me around. Then he pins me against him. We went down, moving our hips and waist together. He has sweat running down his face, as his breath is rigid. Then he pushes his chest against mine, making me go down, his hand holding me tight so I won't hurt myself.

We kept on dancing, enjoying it to the fullest, this odd music was so good to stop. Naru lost himself to me, as he sways his body in a way, I never thought he would. Then he pins me against him, and lift my leg to the side of him, feeling his rough hand on my naked leg. My whole body bolted up.

'That feels good is that natural?'

Concluding our dance. I breathed hard, looking up at him.

'I didn't know you were this good,' My face is flushed, his eyes are dark.

"Remember, I work for an old Opera house. So my coworkers would have parties and have this type of dance. I picked one or thing back then. This dance is prohibited to dance. Since you like to dance it, I though I would give you some pointers. One thing, never dance like that at front of no man, unless is me, okay," he whispers, breathing hard. I nodded at him.

"Never thought I would be dancing to this. Now I know, why is prohibited," He mumbles to himself. His cheeks are so red.

'I never dance like that in front of men, only for you,' I thought, noticing the sweat rolling down his cheek.

'It felt good dancing with him. It always does. Like it was meant to be.' I blushed hard, as my body burns oddly.

"You never seem to surprise me," he moves and cups my cheeks, and leans down to kiss me very gently. I closed my eyes.

"Naru," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

'Thank you, for giving me this.'

"It looks like you needed it, let's go back up. You need a bath, and rest," I blushed, and nodded at him. With that, we both went up the stairs, only to have the door open.

"Noll, what in the world are you doing with that music?" I heard a male voice. I stop, when Gene appears on the first step, looking straight at me. My whole body froze, and panic reaches my heart, taking a hold of Naru shirt.

"Gene?" Naru asks while Gene kept looking at me.

"Well, little brother, care to explain why you have a woman in the cell? Or do I have to tell mother?"

* * *

A disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera of the opera

Thanks for you the reviews. Sorry for the long wait. I'm focusing on my novel.. I hope one day you all will want to read it. My friend says, the main characters are similar Naru and Mai. Maybe cause I been writing them for so long. Lol. Either way.. If anyone interested, send me a massage. : )


	16. Chapter 16: Witness

Chapter Sixteen: Witness

 ** _Mai_**

I don't know where or how, but my heart leaps painfully at the sight of Naru brother looking at us.

"Mother already knows," Naru simply said to Gene, as I hiccuped and hide behind him. Gene gave Naru a long look before answering.

"She does? Then why are you two alone in the cell? Who is she?" he asks, tilting his head, to see if he can catch a glimpse of me. I hold onto Naru shirt tightly, feeling my heart race even more.

"She's a girl that I met, my friend." He said. I frowned at his sudden words, and my eyes sadden. Gene arched a brow.

"Since when do you have a friend that is a female?" Gene asks.

"Her name is Mai Taniyama," he introduces but doesn't move for Gene to look up at me. No, he kept me covered at that.

"Oh, can I intrude myself to her? Why do you keep covering her?" He asks, looking back at his brother. Naru seems to ponder his words and turns to face me. He gently looks at my eyes.

"Want to meet him? We can do it another time if you want." He gave me a choice. I felt my heart race, as I cover my scar with my hair.

'Will he laugh at me? 'I asked him. Naru shakes his head.

"No, I know him, he won't," he answers my thought question. Gene seems to observe us very closely. I nodded.

'If he's like you, and like your mom, then okay.' I answer him with a nod.

Naru gave me a small smile, and he clears his throat.

"Let's go to the living room," he simply told Gene. Gene slowly nodded at him, but turns around and headed out. Naru places his hands on my shoulder.

"If you want to run away, do so, okay." He assures me. I nodded, looking straight at his eyes. With that, he takes a hold of my hand, and we left the cell. Shyly we headed towards the living room. My heart racing from each step we took.

When we finally reach the living room, Gene is facing us, with cross arms, while I hide behind Naru.

"Explain," Gene only said. Naru kept staring at him.

"Noll, where's Mai? I want to teach her how to…" Naru mother voice echoes from the top of the stairs. Naru turns his head to the right, to see his mother appearing in view.

"There you are, Mai come with…" but her words are cut off when her eyes landed on Gene.

"Why is there a woman with my little brother and not bother to tell me?" Gene asks in a strange tone. I started to shake. Luella clears her throat.

"Err, well, Noll will explain that, come, sweetie, I want to show you how to bake some cookies," Luella said, grasping my hand. I went still, and look up at Naru.

"Naru?" I asked, confused by this. Naru simply gave me an assuring smile and nods.

"Go with her. I have lots to talk to my brother." He tenderly said to me. I thin out my lips, but nodded shyly at him. With that, I gave Gene one last look, and I let Luella talked me.

…

 **Naru**

"Who is she?" Gene asked for the second time, as soon as Mai left the living room, and went to sit right next to me. I simply sat on the couch and leaned back.

"Exactly what you thought of her?" I ignored his question. Gene arched a brow confused by this question. I watched him sit next to me and turn to face me.

"Err, shy, and doesn't talk or is she being rude? Tell me, who is she? I never saw you bring a woman over, well, besides Ms. Hara, but I doubt you invited her." He said, crossing his arms. I stretched my body, and place my elbows on top of my legs, to look straight at the small table in front of us.

"You heard that the opera house, that I work at, is haunted by a Phantom, right?" I started.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well then, that phantom is that girl you just saw. Mai. We met about two months ago. Somehow she became my best friend." I simply told him, not letting him know that somehow, I ended up falling in love with her.

"Your best friend, wow, that's... Simply no words and a woman at that. She's very pretty, though. So she's the phantom of the opera house, why is she called that? Also, what happen to her face?" he went straight to the point. I turned my head and raised a brow at him.

"Does it disturb you with that scar on her face?" I asked. Gene titles his head.

"It's startling, I will admit, but disturb, no. Not everyone is perfect. Mother always taught us to be a gentleman towards a woman, no matter what. That true beauty lies inside the heart, not the appearance."" He said to me.

"Then you wouldn't mind if she lives with us, will you?" I was quite happy to hear that from Gene. Gene smiles at me.

"To live with us? Does Father know about this?"

"No, father still doesn't know about Mai," I answered him.

"Then, I don't have a problem, apparently mother either, but with father, I doubt it, but we have to ask." He frowns at his words.

"Your father will accept, she's a very pure soul to not take in. After all, I already see her as a daughter that I never had," Mother interrupts our conversation. We both turn around, to see her walking up to us, with Mai behind her, shying away from us. Gene stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well then, Mai, welcome to the Davis resident, I hope in the future we can be like family." He said, stretching his hand to shake hers. I stood up, as Mai stares at his hand, then back at me. Gene frowns, as I walk up to Angel, and leaned forward.

"You can shake his hand; he won't do anything bad to you," I whispered to her. Mai looks at me, unsure, but nods, since I told her is okay. She moves a bit forward and takes Gene hand. Her eyes widen, and let's go, to take mine.

"My Naru, okay?" she suddenly asks me, as we intertwine our fingers. I smiled at her tenderly, not noticing Gene close eyes on our interaction.

"You did good Mai. My brother isn't bad. You should know," I told her. She smiles at me broadly, as she suddenly yawns.

"Sleepy?" I asked her. She nods and my mother turns to face her.

"Go and sleep, dear. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Mai nods at her then bow at Gene. Turning around, she lets go of my hand and goes up to the hallway. I watch her disappear, and suddenly Gene wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, that was very interesting to see," I turn my head to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He shakes his head.

"I suddenly want to learn more about her. I can say, she's a very beautiful woman,"

….

 **Mai**

It's been a week since Gene knows the truth about me. After the incident, Naru couldn't take a day off the next day, due to the fact that something broke in the opera house, and he had to go in to fix it. I was so sad, but I understood.

"Lin finally found something," I heard his voice. My heart leaps from his voice. I am in the living room, drinking some hot chocolate, watching the snow fall down. I place the cup down, only to see Gene walk inside the living room with Naru. I went a bit stiff since I'm not used to it. Gene smiles at me.

"Hello there Mai, oh and thank you for getting Noll and I back together," he said, going up to me. I blushed and bowed.

'I don't like seeing relatives fight.' I said and gently smile at him. Then I turned to see Naru sitting down.

"H… Hello," I said to Naru slowly, and rushed towards Naru side, and bend on my knees next to his legs, and place my hands on top of his lap.

"Hello there," Naru smiles, leaning forward, to run his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him,

"My Naru," I whispered, as Gene cover his mouth.

"Lin found a witness that can help clear your name," he said. My eyes widen at the news, while Gene came up to us, and sat next to his brother.

"How did he find him?" Gene asks as I turned to look at him. His eyes smiled, causing me to blush.

"He asked around, and such. Tomorrow we'll get a declaration out of him. Mai, I need you to come with me. Can you do that?" he asks me.

"Yes." I simply said. I felt happy and scared. If this witness can declare my innocence, then I can be with Naru without being scared that he'll leave me one day. I took a hold of his hand and held it. He smirks at me, while Gene clears his throat.

"Let's celebrate, I have nothing to do today, my fiancé is not home today, and I'm quite lonely," he stood up, stretching his arms. I gave Naru a questioning look, but he simply stood up, then he helps me get up. I move behind Naru.

"What do you have in mind?" Naru asks his brother. A sudden knowing smirk passes through Gene's lips.

"Let's play a game. It's been awhile."

"Are we children?" Naru suddenly spat at him.

"Does it have to be a rule about playing as grown ups? When you have children, you have to play with them don't you? So what's the difference?" Gene says. This time, Naru didn't say anything but turns to me.

"Want to play?" he asks me.

'If you'll be with you, anything,' I smiled, clapping my hands. Gene chuckles at me and claps his hands.

"Then is settled. Let's play." He moves next to Naru and starts to pull him towards the door. I follow behind.

…

 **Naru**

"How is this playing?" I asked Gene, watching him throw a ball at me. I catch it and threw it back at him. Gene shrugs.

"Then I'll throw it to Mai." He turns.

"Catch," Gene yells at Mai, which she stood at the side of the tree. Without reacting fast enough, Mai turns, only to have the ball that Gene threw at her, hit her head. She gasps in pain, and my eyes narrow.

"Gene!" I shout in a mad tone, but before I could reach Mai, Gene went before me and place his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He sounds worried and remorseful. Mai with teary eyes looks up at him and shakes his head. He cups her cheek.

"Is not that red. Did it hurt a lot?" he asks her. For a reason, I fist my hand, as I notice her cheeks turning red.

"No," she answers him. I move towards them, and without realizing it myself, I gave Gene a dark look.

"Don't just go throwing a ball at someone without letting them know first," I hissed, noticing that Gene hasn't removed his hand out of Mai. Mai blinks confused by this, and she shakes her head.

"My Naru?" she questions, but then looks at Gene. She lowers her head and walks up to me.

"Naru," she whispers once again and wraps her arms around me.

"Mad, no mad," she said, as Gene stares at her then at me.

"I feel horrible, I." Gene rubs the back of his neck, Mai separated from me, and to our surprise, she wraps her arms around Gene. Gene lifts his arms up and looks down at her.

"Mai?"

"Okay, okay, no mad," she answers him, looking up at him. Her shyness comes in hard and takes a step back.

"No mad? Accident," she questions us. She probably means, to not get mad at this situation, it was an accident.

"If you're okay with it, then I am," I told her. Mai suddenly broke into a smile and jumps with happiness, she wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. My cheeks flare up at her gesture.

"My Naru," she whispers. Then she lets go and grabs the brown ball from the ground.

"Naru," she turns and hands it to me.

"Go," she said. I nodded, but hesitated on moving. She wraps her fingers on mine, to assure me she's okay.

"Okay, I okay," she said, as she brushes her fingers with mine. I nodded, even though I didn't want to leave her, and walk away. Gene pats her head, and Mai turns to face him.

"Sorry," he frowns. Mai shakes her head.

"Accident," she only told him. He nods at her and starts to follow me.

…

 **Mai**

I can't believe that Naru almost got mad at Gene. It was my fault that didn't react in time. I watch the brothers having fun, laughing, after an hour later. I couldn't help but smile. Even if I'm afraid of Gene, something in him makes me feel comfortable to be around him. Maybe his warm aura. Is very different from Naru. No matter how much they look alike, they are two different people. I wrap my arms around my legs, as I watch Gene chase Naru around to tackle him.

'That is very nice,' I thought,

"Noll, Gene!" I heard a male voice coming from the gates. I turned my head, to see Lin and Madoka walking in. I stood up and went behind the tree.

"What are you two doing here?" Gene asks with a heavy breath, trying to regain it. Naru huffs as well.

"We came because the witness wants to talk today," Lin said out of the blue. Naru went still at this.

"Why today?" he asks. Lin shrugs at him.

"I'm not sure, he said that he would like to meet the Angel of the Opera," Lin answers him. Naru went quiet for a long minute, while Gene and Madoka spoke to each other. I rub my chest.

'Who's that witness? I should write him a thank you letter, just like with Benny,' I snap my fingers, smiling broadly.

'Naru mother can help me.' I turned around, and sneaking around, I headed inside the house. I felt so happy and grateful, that I couldn't contain it.

…

 **Naru**

It's been two hours since Lin came over to tell me that the witness wants to speak to us. Now we stood outside of the Opera House. Wearing heavy winter coats, as the snow falls on top of us.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked Mai one last time, as she held my hand tightly. Mai with determination nods at me. I cup her cold cheek.

"I'll be next to you all the time. If you get scared or something, just let me know." I told her. She nods once again. She has two pieces of paper folded neatly in her hands.

"What are those for? If you don't mind me asking?" I asked her. She looks down, then a smile broke her lips.

"Naru," she hands it to me. I look down and open it.

"Thank you for being kind to me," I read, then the other one said.

"Thank you for being a witness."

I look at her after I read it. My heart swells at this kind gesture, even if its' not much, it means a lot.

"They will be touched," I told her, she blushes, and tiptoes and kiss my cheek.

"Love Naru," she whispers. I place my forehead on hers and chuckled.

"I know, me too. You have no idea." I answer her, I watch as she closed her eyes, and I raised a brow.

'She wants me to kiss her?' I couldn't help but laugh at that. I cup her cheek and run my thumb across her lips.

"Want me to kiss you?" I asked her. She shyly nods at me. I suddenly wrap my arms around, and her eyes snap open. I spin her around, as her eyes widen.

"Naru?" she asks, as I place her down, and laugh again.

"You made me into pudding, you know that?" I told her. She blinks at me confused by my words.

'Pudding? What do you mean?' she asks me through her eyes. I flicked her forehead playfully. She rubs it and frowns.

"I mean you hold to much power over me." I simply told her, cupping both of her cheeks. She didn't get what I meant.

"Want me to kiss you?" I asked again. She nods rapidly, puckering her lips out, and closed her eyes. My heart racing, I move and kiss her forehead. She opens her eyes.

"Let's go inside before someone comes out and looks for us," I told her. She gave me a long look with disappointment, but then to my surprise, she wraps her arms around my shoulders, and tiptoes, and press her lips to mine. My eyes widen, as she lets go. Then she covers her face and starts to run towards the opera house. I touch my lips since it's been a week since our last kiss. A sudden smile broke on my lips.

"Since when you became vixen?" I turned to start chasing her. She screams, as I suddenly caught her, and wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around. She laughs, as I kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear. Her eyes widen, as she turns her face to look at me.

"Naru," she whispers, and I spin her around, capturing her cheeks, I lower my face and with a great desire, I press my lips with hers. I start to move my lips against hers. She does the same, feeling her hand on my arm. I don't know how long we kiss, but it felt for a long time. When we separated, we were gasping for air. She smiles, and then kisses my cheek. I smiled like a fool.

"If this is a feeling of a beginning of love, I never want it to go away. I just know that I can't love anyone else, but you. You're the one, I want in my life."

….

 **Mai**

We walked inside the opera house. Each step we took, I get more nervous. Lin and Gene have been inside, already with Masako and Ayako. I miss Ayako and Housho. As well for John, and Yasuhara. I couldn't help but smile at them. Yet, I hide behind Naru, afraid of their reaction.

"Well is about time," I heard Masako said, while I took notice they're two policemen next to her. My heart stops at the sight.

'Why are they here?' I thought, feeling my heart race with fear. Naru took a hold of my hand, as Lin clears his throat.

"The witness is running a little late, he'll be here in a few minutes." He said. Naru nods, but Miss. Hara clears her throat.

"He just going to lie. She probably paid him or something. Just arrest her, the Nun needs redemption from her killer." She points out. The policemen, two tall men, with dark hair, but one is a lighter tone of skin and the other one a darker one gave each other a long look.

"Miss, before we do that, we must hear the witness, and report it to the officials so it can be made official." One of them said. I place my forehead on Naru back. Then we heard the doors open.

"Sorry I was late," we all heard a man's voice.

"Is okay, please come in, we have lots to talk about," Lin started to walk towards the man. Naru turns around, and I do the same. Everything around me went in a slow motion. I can hear the footsteps of the stranger echoed in the opera house. As I turned around my heart beating faster and faster. Then my eyes connect with the stranger. My heart stops, as he lowers his hat down, and makes eye contact with me.

"Hello there Mai." He said I cover my mouth, as Naru arched a brow. Tears start to surface in my eyes.

"Benny?'

"No!" I gasp out. Not believing this.

"How do you know her?" Naru asks her. The man made contact with Naru and sighs.

"Easy, because I'm her father."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was concentrating on my novel.

A disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt at all.


	17. Chapter 17: So Cold

Chapter Seventeen: So Cold

 **Naru**

"Easy because I'm her father," those words seem unreal, I stare at him with a cold expression.

"Her father? You're her father?" Couldn't I even progress that? How can he leave her like that? I felt a hand on my arm.

"Naru?" I heard. I turn my head to see Mai body going down, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Mai!" I immediately wrap my arm around her and held her.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask in the background. The man eyes narrow at Mai reaction, so he steps closer, but I gave him a dark look, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Don't you dare come closer, until you explain to her, why the hell you left her." Is all I said, as I place my arm under Mai's legs and picked her up. A pained expression passes through her eyes.

"We'll talk about this later," I said, turning around, to head towards my room.

"Wait, we need to." I heard Ms. Hara say, but I ignored her. Rushing my steps, Mai buries her face in my torso, and a few minutes, I reach my room. Slamming the door behind me, I place Mai on top of my bed.

She looks dazed. I bend in front of her and brush her hair behind her ear.

"We can leave; we don't have to do this," I told her, knowing that she's trying to progress his words. Mai blankly stares at me, not sure what to say or do. I stood up and sat next to her, trying to figure out what to do myself. Then out of nowhere, the door opens up. I turned to see the strange man enter my room.

"Who gave you permission to enter my room?" I bitterly ask him, while he runs his fingers through his black round hat. He sighs, but ignores me and bends in front of Mai. I move closer to Mai, as the man frowns at her.

"Angel. I know you must be shocked, but can you hear me out?" he asks her. Mai finally lowers her eyes towards the strange man. His eyes seem to sigh out a relief.

"I don't know where to start." He seems conflicted.

"Start from the beginning. I'm trying hard to not introduce you to my fist," I darkly told him. The stranger nods at me and looks straight at Mai's eyes.

"Okay, it started almost thirty years ago. I was a young chap, barely twenty." He started, looking down at his hands.

"I was going to travel a bit since my mother wanted me to take over her farm since my father died when we were young. I have plenty of brothers and sister, but each either turned into a priest or a nun. My older brother died from a disease that was going around, and I was the only one left. I accepted the responsibility, but I asked my mother to give me a year. I wanted to see the world for that time period. In doing so. In one of my travels, I met the most beautiful woman that I ever laid eyes on." He paused, as I leaned forward.

"Mai mother," I stated. This got Mai interested and took a hold of my hand for support, so we laced our fingers together. The man smiled at me and nods.

"Yes, the kindest, generous women I ever met. She simply took my heart. Mai looks so much like her." He said, looking straight at her eyes. Mai has fresh tears running down her cheeks landing on my hand. Using my free hand, I run my thumb across her knuckles for support.

"What happen after that?" I asked him. He went silent for a long minute, before answering me.

"She was married." He said out of the blue. I felt Mai going still, while he looks down in shame.

"So you had an affair with her, and got her pregnant, then left her?" I growled, how can he do this? The man looks at me, then shakes his head.

"No, I swear, I never touch that woman." He said. Now that got me, I raised a brow, while Mai turns to give me a look, which I couldn't comprehend.

"Then how are you her father?" I asked. The man clears his throat.

"After we became friends, we ended up separated, I had to go back to my farm, and she had to go back to Japan. After a few months, one stormy night, there was a knock on my door. When I went to open it, it was Mai mother. She was soaked to the bone, and she was crying, and had blood running down her legs." Now my heart tightens at this new information.

"Naru!" Mai jumps in fright at his story, holding my hand tighter, shaking violently. The man's eyes widen at Mai sudden words.

"You can speak? Oh God, my prayers have been answered," his eye waters, as Mai glance back at him.

"She only speaks a little. Go on," I said to him.

"Oh? But I can finally hear her voice, that's a blessing itself. Well, I have entered her to my house, and learned that she had a miscarriage." He frowns, as Mai eyes narrow, but didn't understand those words. She looks at me confused. 'What is a miscarriage?' she asks. I rub the back of my neck and sigh.

"She lost a baby she had," I told her. Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth. She was now sobbing harder. I move and place my hand on her back.

"Want to hear more or we can stop, this is too much for you," I told her. She shakes her head.

"Huff," she said and surprises me when she takes a hold of the strange man's hand. His eyes spark up with shock, as she put pressure on his hand. Then she lets go and moves closer to me.

"She wants you to continue," I told him. He nods, and clears his throat.

"Your mother lost her baby and her husband that same night. So I took her in. She told me she came to visit me because she wanted to show her husband the fields and wanted to tell me lots of things that happen to her after we departed. Her husband agreed to it, and when they were up on the mountains, the storm was too much for them. The horse lost its balance, and they rolled down. Your mother survived, but her husband didn't. He lay dead next to her." His voice cracked; finally, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"So I took her in. Two years pass since she lost the two people she loved in this world. You see, your mother was an orphan. She didn't have any family. My mother ended up loving her as her own daughter. My love for her grew more and more, and I was very patience with her. I don't know when, I don't know how, on the third year, she told me she was in love with me. I asked her if she's ready to move on. She told me, that she still loves her deceased husband and her unborn child with every fiber of her heart. She will never stop loving them. Even if her love for me is not the same as her husband she loved me in another way. That her husband will always be the only one, but with me, she feels different. That she will stay by my side and love me in a new way. I told her that she's the only woman I ever loved, and will always love. She was so happy to hear that. So we got married six months later. Err, certain things happen, which took some time to overcome. The point is, about a year later of our marriage, we conceived Mai." He lowers his head.

I wasn't sure what to say or do.

"So you really are her father?" I snap at him; Mai's eyes widen when I snap at him.

"There was a fire when Mai was a little child due to a candle well the cause was never determined. Mai was in her crib when a plank fell on top of her, burning her face. So her Mother went inside to save her. When I went in to save both, I found my wife in a corner holding Mai in her embrace shielding her from the fire. It was too late for my wife. She was already dead, while Mai was losing consciousness. She survived due to the fact that she had a wet towel around her, and in her mouth so she won't inhale too much of the smoke. You see, before my wife went inside, she wet a towel to cover her, but after she found Mai, she gave it to her."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as he shakes his head.

"After we bury Mai mother, I was planning to leave the farm and go to live in Japan with Mai. Mai was the only thing I had left. I loved her so much, she was my life. Then something happened. For a brief second, for that brief second in the train station, I lost her. I just turned my back for a brief second, and then when I turned back, she was gone. I have searched for her for days and days. Weeks turns into months and months turns into years. I became broke, that I ended up living in the streets. Until one day fourteen years later, I saw a girl with a scar on her face. She was hungry and cold. She looks lost. I started to follow her because she reminded me of Mai. Until I saw her go inside this place. She lived with a nun, a sweet nun that treated her like a mother. I cried hard at the sight because she reminded me of your mother."

He took a big breath before continuing.

"Then that night, a fire broke out, I went to see if I can help. Before I could do anything, the nun pushed the young girl out of the way and saved her from a falling ceiling. It killed her in the instant, while the young girl cried herself to sleep. Before anyone can spot her, I took her in my arms and place her in a safe place the secret passage in the yard of the opera house. When she was awake, she looks so scared and lost. I didn't know what to do or say, all I wanted is to protect her. She started to call out for 'Sister,' but then she looks at me and suddenly stops when I took out a piece of bread that I manage to steal earlier from my breast pocket. I gave it to her, and she took it, and she gave me a piece of gold, she had on her dress. With that gold I manage to open up my own little store, and ever since she would come to me to get my food. As time went by, little by little, this girl that touch my heart turned into a beautiful woman, that looks exactly like my wife. That's when I realized that she was my daughter. I was too much of a coward to approach her. So I dedicated my life to protect her from harm that kept coming her way. Until I notice that she was happier after she met you." He finally explains.

"What's your name if you don't mind asking?" I finally asked him. His dark eyes wrinkles.

"B…. B. Be. Benny," Mai suddenly said, looking at me.

"Your name is Benny?" I asked him. Her father shook his head.

"No. My little Angel, Benny used to be your cat name when you were little. You use to love that cat. I use that name in my cart to see if can trigger something in you. My name, my name is Hiroshi Taniyama," he said.

"Hiroshi Taniyama," I mumbled, as Mai suddenly stood up.

"Mai?" I asked now getting concerned.

"Mai, you don't have to forgive me at all, if clearing your name will make you live happily. I would gladly do it. Is the least I can do after all these years of leaving you." her father begs her, now getting worried about her.

Without a word, she turns around and sprinted out…

"No, Mai," I yelled out, but it was too late, she disappears from our sight.

….

 **Mai**

It was my fault, is my fault mama died, Sister died. I hide in my room, under the covers, shaking hard.

'They both died in a fire saving me. Why didn't I die? Mama and papa would be happy together and Sister would have lived.' I felt my heart breaking into two. I let out a painful moan, hitting my chest.

'Mama, Sister, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Masako is right, I shouldn't be alive. She is right. I don't even know how long was I crying. I also hurt papa, leaving him alone like that. I'm a terrible person.

'My heart hurts too much, since when did it become so cold?'

… **..**

 **Naru**

"She just ran away? Can you think of anywhere she could be?" Gene asks concerned, as we all sat on the stage.

"Like we need her." Miss Hara snaps, crossing her arms. I fist my hands and shook my head.

"She needs some time to let everything sink in," I told them, watching Mai father talk to the police. Housho whistles out.

"I'm not sure what is really going on, but it looks serious, I'm still shocked to know that the phantom of the opera is just a girl that was traumatizing for life." He scratches his upper eyelid, while Ayako hits his shoulder.

"Don't be that rude. I support you, Oliver. I hope that Mai will become good friends with me." She gave me a tender smile. I just nodded at her, feeling grateful. While Yasuhara adjusts his glasses.

"She's very beautiful, though. You hit the big time." He tells me. I don't say anything, but John comes up to me and tilts his head.

"Can I speak to you alone?" He looks very serious there. I nodded and stood up from the floor.

"We'll be back," John said to the others.

"Take your time," Ayako said. With that, the both of us left the stage.

….

"What is it?" I asked him, as we reach outside. I leaned against the wall, and place my leg against the wall and cross my arms.

John seems to gather his thoughts before he spoke to me.

"From what I heard of Mai story. She's a very lost soul. She's been through a lot, and Miss. Hara didn't help her at all. Her esteem is very low, and she needs all the love and support she going to need." He started.

I nodded at him.

"I know," I told him.

John crosses his arms in front of his torso, as I look up at the now cloudy sky, as the sun starts to set.

"Then don't leave her alone. I met people similar to her condition. She can blame herself for everything. To the point of killing herself." Those words cause my heart to leap painfully.

"What? She won't go there." I said, pushing myself towards John. He shakes his head.

"I told you, I met people similar to her condition. Miss. Hara admitted that she used to tell her that she was better off dead. That she is useless to this world. Even if she didn't confess it to me, she has no remorse for her. That woman doesn't know what hell Mai went through because everyone always pampering her. Go and find Mai and keep her company. Assure her is not her fault. Don't rush her or anything. Right now, she needs is love, and the love she needs is yours and her father, slowly you'll help her get there."

He smiles at me. I nodded and pushed myself to run towards the yard.

'Oh God, please protect Mai. Don't do anything stupid.' My mind screamed, as concern and anger surface in me.

'I shouldn't have left her alone, damn it.' I cuss, as I speed my steps.

…

 **Mai**

I stood on top of the opera house, holding the knife at hand. I don't deserve to live. Papa will never love me, and Naru can finally go with Masako.

'He can't be with me; he'll die as well.' I thought, as took off my yellow coat, and took off my shoes off.

Tears kept going, my heart still hurts.

'Mama, do you think we can see each other in heaven with Sister?' I wondered as I place the tip of the knife in my chest.

'I don't want to leave Naru though. Can I be his Angel then? A real Angel?' many thoughts ran through my mind, while I had the tip of the knife in my chest. I closed my eyes.

'I love you Naru. Thank you for giving me two months of happiness,' I said, as I lifted my arms up ready to die.

"NO MAI STOP!" I heard Naru screamed at me. I stop midway, to see Naru heaving hard, his hair a mess. The roof top gray door swung hard, do with Naru push.

I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Naru?" I asked as he looks at me with a worried look.

"Finally, I found you."

…

 **Naru**

"Finally, I found you," I gasp out, after twenty minutes of looking for her. This place is huge filled with hidden passages. My heart launches to see her ready to stab the knife in her chest.

"Give me the knife Mai." I gently asked her, stretching my hand and slowly walking towards her.

She shakes her head.

"Co.. Cold Naru, Cold," she calls out, her eyes starting to look lifeless already. My heart broke. Does she blame herself? I push down my emotions.

"Then I'll warm you up, please give me the knife." I asked her once again.

"No, Naru," she answers me, while her lips tremble. I shake my head.

"You don't have to kill yourself. Please. If you're cold, then I can be your warmth. Just don't do this. Think about me, about your father." I told her. She shakes her head once again.

I finally reach her. She turns the knife towards me, and with shaky hands.

"My Naru. Love Naru, g.. Go." she said, with her eyes, she told me to leave her alone, to be happy with someone else. That she only brought hurt to others. I don't know how I know that, but I felt it through her eyes. That killed me. She looks broken. If I knew this would have happened, I wouldn't have let her father tell her this thing to her. She is going to need help, and I'm willing to be with her every step of the way.

I stare at her, her brown eyes searching mine, the thunder roar heavily in the night-sky, the soft breeze made our hairs move slightly. My angel held the tip of the knife close to my chest.

"If you're going to kill me then do so, that won't change anything," I spoke in a mellow voice, her eyes narrow, then she smirks, causing my heart to thump unevenly. Without hesitation, I grab her small cold hand, and jab the knife straight into my chest, causing my eyes to widen from the sudden pain. Her eyes widen, while I fall onto my knees, and smile at her.

"See, it won't change anything," I told her, as she falls to her knees,

"No, Naru, Naru." She kept calling me. I cup her cold cheek and gave her a soft smile.

"Let me be there for you, just like the way you have been there for me," I told her. She nods, sniffing.

"Love Naru, no d... Die," she calls out, as she wraps her arms around me burying my face in her warm chest.

"Silly girl, I won't die. I can't die. If I die, then who's going to take care of you? Just don't take your life. You're worth a lot." I said as I held my chest tighter, trying to push my pain down. Mai nodded and starts to kiss my temple basically kissing half of my face in desperation, breaking down even more.

"Love, you… I live. No, die," she begs me. I move to stare at her eyes, and press my lips with hers. She returns my kiss. A chuckle passes through my lips, ignoring my pain, but I couldn't help but gasp in pain.

"Good, then I can warm you up, when you feel cold."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Made me smile a bunch.

A Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt or Phantom of the Opera at all.


	18. Chapter 18: Chase

Chapter Eighteen: Chase

 **Naru**

"There, all better," the doctor said as he finished bandaging my chest. I was lucky since the knife didn't penetrate my skin. Just a scrape. Everyone was with me in the room, including Mai, but she stays in the corner, her hair covering her face, bundle up, while my mother tried to console her. I place my shirt back on.

"You gave us a fright," Gene said, while Yasuhara and Housho nod in agreement. I don't even say anything, and my eyes just go to Mai. Her small body trembling hard. It hits me hard, to just wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything is okay, that is not her fault. It's mine.

"Thank you, Doctor," My mother said, as she walks the older man out of my room. Miss Hara sat on my chair and Ayako next to her.

"Where's Father John?" I asked, wanting to thank him, Yasuhara sat next to me, and spread his legs, while my mother came back in.

"He's outside with Mr. Taniyama," He answers me. I bite my inner cheek, while I held the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay," Miss Hara stood up and goes up to me to bend down. She stretches out her arm and runs her fingers through my hair. My eyes narrow, and turns hard, while my knuckles turn white.

"Yes," I bitterly said, trying to control myself. It's all her fault, what kind of human being tells another to kill her or himself? Doesn't she have a conscious? Ayako seems to notice my condition, so she goes up to Miss. Hara and place her hand on her shoulder. I didn't take notice that Mai was watching this.

"Now, everything was a misunderstanding, we can let it go, right? Be at peace?" Housho asks, trying to comprehend this. I was about to say something when, Miss. Hara stood up and fist her hands.

"Misunderstanding?" her voice hashed out, as she rushed towards Mai. I turned my gaze, to see Miss Hara forcefully pick up Mai. Mai yelps, as she held her tightly.

"Not only did you kill Sister you almost kill Oliver, YOU MONSTER!" she screams her, lifting her hand, ready to slap her. I bolted faster than I ever did in my life, and before I could stop the slap, I push Mai backward and received the slap for her. It stings hard, as my face turns to my right, and my bangs cover my eyes. I heard Ms. Hara gasp in horror.

"Noll!" everyone screams in concern.

"Why did you do that? Oh my, your face is so red," she was about to touch me, but I suddenly took a hold of her wrist, and gave her the coldest eyes I can ever muster up. She gasps in shock at my reaction.

"Noll?" she asks.

"Ask for forgiveness," I hissed through my teeth. She nods.

"I'm sorry, for slapping you." She said. My heart leaps in the most painful way. I move out of the way and try my hardest to not push her towards Mai.

"Not to me, to her. To Mai. Get on your knees and apologies," I order her. Her eyes widen.

"What? You want me to apologize to her? Why? I didn't do." but I shrug her slightly, and I didn't even notice that I was starting to hurt her wrist. I was mad, beyond words, how can she do this to her, to anyone?

She starts to wince. Mai takes notice and shakes her head.

"No, Naru," she moves forward, placing her small hand on mine, her simple touch calms me, and I snap my eyes at her.

"She needs to apologize to you. She brought you to this stage." I persisted. Mai shakes her head, and to my surprise, she drops to her knees and grabs Miss. Hara dress, tears running down her cheeks.

"No mad, S…Sorry," she spits out forcefully. My eyes narrow at her sudden words. Miss. Hara went still at Mai sudden words and look straight at her eyes.

"Are you apologizing to me? I…" she seems awestruck at this. I couldn't take this.

"You stand up," I went up to Mai, and gently stood her up.

"Don't you dare do that. You didn't do anything," I cup her cheeks, not caring about the others in the room.

"She needs to apologize to you, do you understand? You are just a victim, not the predator." I told her, my heart aching for this woman. How can anyone harm her? She stares at me with her innocent eyes, full of agony and regret.

"Please, if not, do it for me, can you do that?" I asked. She seems to ponder on my words, and nods. I gave her a small smile for her to see only. Not noticing my mother and my big brother looking very closely.

"That's my girl," I whispered, as I turned around, Miss Hara lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, I just. I just hate you so much. When we were at the orphanage, you're always being pampered, because they pity you for your scar. I hated that you get all the attention. All the nuns at the orphanage always good to you, and pay little attention to me. So I don't know why, but I started to spread rumors. I really did wish you dead. Is a terrible sin. I know that. Every time I want something; you always take it away. Even now, I want Oliver as my husband, I can't even have that." She suddenly bends on her knees and covers her face in shame.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at the same time. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but." Mai suddenly goes around me, and bends on her knees, wrapping her arms around her. My eyes widen at her sudden actions. Miss. Hara's eyes widen as well, in shock as Mai rubs her back.

"Okay, Okay. S… Sorry." She cries out, holding her tighter. Miss. Hara stares at me with those unbelievable eyes and I just stood there.

'She's truly been an Angel. How the hell did I do for her to fall for me? I don't deserve her at all.' for a reason, I felt shame, that she's even with me, I don't really deserve her at all.

… **.**

 **Mai**

I stood there, not sure what to do. I felt regret. How can I continue to be with him? I stabbed him. Luella told us to meet her in her house tomorrow morning, she needs to speak to us. I'm scared that she would hate me now. I fist my hands, looking straight at Naru. The atmosphere is very thick, that It can be cut with a knife. I can feel my palms sweating. He stares at me with an intense look. I suddenly bow down and wish I could explain to him how I really feel. How sorry I felt. How much I don't deserve him. How much I want to take everything and wish not to have met him, so he wouldn't have been hurt. Yet another part of me, want to run into his arms, hug him, kiss him, and let him know how much I love him, how I'm happy that he's alive, that he's my world. Yet I couldn't.

I straighten up and start to walk away, heading for the door of the opera house.

"Mai!" Naru yells out for my name, I ignored it, and started to run away. Fast as my legs can take me. I don't have to live with him anymore. I kept on running, not sure where exactly, but the further the better, until a sudden carriage appears in front of me, scaring me. I fell back on my behind. I hissed in pain and rub my back.

"Oh my, are you okay miss?" the driver asks, as he stops the carriage and dismount. To come to my aid. I shook my head, my hair moved to the side, revealing my scar. The driver gave a fright stare and bounce back.

"Oh my, err, I'm sorry," he said, noticing his eyes on my scar. Fear shot through me, as I move to cover my face.

"If you keep staring at my woman like that, I promise you, that will be the last thing you ever see in this world, and you'll be asking God for help." I heard a thick tone voice. The man with curly red hair looks up and nods fast.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to stare like that at our wife, it just shocked me. Sorry," he bows at both of us, and he turns around to leave. I lift my gaze, to see Naru gives the man a death look, with is hands inside of his coat. Then he lowers his gaze towards me. Then he bends his knees and stares straight at my eyes. I suddenly hiccupped at his intense look. For a reason, his blue eyes turn darker. Yet, it made my heart race.

"I can keep chasing you all day, I have nothing better to do." He said. I suddenly stood up to run once again, but this time around Naru doesn't chase me.

"I'll keep chasing you, until you are in my arms once again. Yet, I won't right now, do you know why?" he shouts, as he stands up, making me stop in my tracks. For a reason, that hurt my heart. He doesn't want me. I knew it. Then why does it hurt more than it should have? I was about to run away, not wanting to know his reason. I already know, he already hates me. I huff out, and I was about to push myself forward, only to have him clear his throat.

"Because you'll come back to me, and when you do, I'll be waiting with open arms. So I must repeat myself. I hate repeating myself, but for you, I'll say it once more." I turned around, to see his face with a gentle touch.

"I love Mai Taniyama, and I can't live without her. I'll take the chance to help you, too slowly make you stronger. To make yourself love yourself. I can't believe I'm saying this." He went silent, as I breathed out, seeing my own breath come out. My lips trembling, as my heart, my own soul ached to go to him. His words mean more than anything in this world. He doesn't hate me. He wants to help me. How can I not love him?

'What?' I asked him with my eyes.

"Can you be my wife?"

….

 **Naru**

"OLIVER Davis, what in the world happen?" My mother started to give me an earful, as I enter the house. Lin and Madoka sat in the living room while Gene stares at me, not sure what reaction to give. I flinched, like a child.

"Nothing mother. I'm fine," I told her, as I took wanted to go to my room.

"You're going nowhere, mister. I doubt that poor child did anything to you. What did you do? She barely could see you in your while the doctor treated you. Then she apologizes to Miss. Hara, for what? For nothing. Poor child, explain to me, why were you almost stab by a knife?" she stood in front of me blocking my way, giving me a fierce look.

"You should explain to us; we are worried Noll," Madoka said, this time, coming next to me, and cross her arms as well. I mentally groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She almost killed herself, so I forced her to hurt me, that's all." I simply told them. Madoka and my mother raised a brow, as to say, 'Why?' but my brother and Lin came next to me.

"Why exactly did you do that?" they asked me. I look at all of them, for a reason, I felt overwhelmed. Do I really have to explain myself?

"You know, little brother, I have taken a liking of that girl. I'm reconsidering my marriage. She's my type of girl. Don't you think? I can take good care of her, and love her." My brother said out of the blue. That somehow twisted something in me. Something that I never felt before, a realization. That someone else could love her. Treat her better, and love her better than I. Yet, it pained me, to the point that it pissed me off.

"So you stop loving your fiancé? What the hell?" my voice is hollow, and dark, as I stare at him deadly. Gene shrugs.

"She'll find someone else. Unlike Mai. Doubt many men can love her because of her scar. Only a rare man can. I can be in that percentage if you don't want her." He said out of the blue. I fist my hands, digging my nails inside of my skin. I lower my face, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Then have fun, she's all yours," I growled, going around my mother, and headed towards my room.

…

 **Mai**

I had a strange dream that night. Maybe a memory. I'm not sure, but it was sad.

" _ **Papa, where's Mama?" I asked my father, as I held his hand. Papa frowns at me, and a pained expression passes through his eyes.**_

" _ **She's in heaven now, watching over you." He simply said. I nodded at him, and he lets go of my hand, to hold a newspaper and looks down at it. I suddenly heard the train whistle out, scaring me. I turned around to run away from the sound.**_

' _ **Scary, scary, Mama, I'm scared,' I thought, as I cover my ears, hiding behind a pole.**_

" _ **Papa," I called out, taking notice he's not with me. I look everywhere, but no sight of my father. I move around, only to bump into a woman, dress in a weird gray toga thing. She takes notice and bends on her knees.**_

" _ **Hello, there little one. What are you doing here?" she asks me. Her green eyes sparkled with delight, as her dark skin seems to flutter a little. I went still, mama told me to never talk to strangers.**_

" _ **Where's your mother and father?" she asks, yet I didn't answer. She frowns.**_

" _ **Ah, you can call me Sister, I'm heading towards my old town, but if you want I can help you find your family." She said. I nodded at her, as she smiled brightly. She takes my hand, and we start searching for my papa.**_

 _ **About a few hours later, I was crying harder and harder. Papa left. I couldn't find my father. Sister even reported to the police, so they said they'll contact us as soon as possible.**_

" _ **Come, Mai, you'll stay with me tonight. Since your family is nowhere to be found. I have warm food and a warm bed." She said. I look up at her.**_

" _ **Sister, why are you wearing that strange thing," I asked her. Sister giggles, as we started to walk towards a carriage.**_

" _ **I'm a nun, you poor child. I wonder why you separated from your parents?" she hugs me, and sadness passes through her eyes.**_

 _ **That's how I ended up meeting my second mother, that I loved dearly. My Sister.**_

…

It's been almost four months since I last Naru. I miss him terribly, my heart aches without him. He keeps coming to the opera house to continue to fix it. So I just sneak a peek to just look at him. Miss. Hara kept getting closer to him, which made me, well I don't know. I should be happy, right?

I was now in my secret passage, of gold in my hands.

I look up at my father's eyes. His old eyes twinkle with happiness, but doesn't get closer to me.

"Here, I know this isn't much, but I cooked some of your mother homemade food. Err, is not the same, but is almost." He hands me a bowl that has hot steam, and two brown paper bags, filled with different food. I handed him some gold, but he shakes his head.

"I don't want your gold. Just simply eating my food is payment enough." He said as I gave him a teary stare.

Ever since that night, I have avoided my father, but one day a few weeks ago, when he fell on the ground. I came to his rescue, worried for his safety. He was so touched that I came. I hesitated to do anything more, but somehow, slowly I ended up visiting him more and more since I was worried about him getting hurt. Yet, I want to be closer to my father. I want to learn more about my mother. Even if I don't have Naru, at least I have my papa. Right? I simply nodded at him and bow down. With that, I was about to head in, but my father cleared his throat.

"You know, whomever you choose to be your husband, I'll agree, but he has to treat you well, and love you and respect you, like that young lad, I liked him. Yet, I know you won't believe me, but I will always love you more than anything. I want you happy my precious Angel." He suddenly said. I stop in my tracks.

"I want to tell you so many stories about your mother. Can I have that? I know you are wondering as well." He said. I simply nodded at him.

"Can I least hear you say something, you stop talking since I last heard you with the young lad," he suddenly said. My heart launches at that. I have stopped talking since the day of the accident. What were my last words? Right. My answer for Naru. I frowned, as it pained me, yet. It was the right answer. I smiled at myself and looked up at the sky.

'Sister, mama, I did right, because I love Naru to much.'

I just kept walking away.

"I love you, my daughter," My father suddenly said, I turned my head, and sniff and nodded.

'I love you to papa,' I thought, aching to hug him. I suddenly turn around, and with everything, I gave him a broad smile. His eyes widen at my sudden reaction. I ran up to him, with every courage, I kiss his cheek. With that, I left.

'I'll see you tomorrow papa,' I said with my eyes, as I turned around, to head towards my room, to eat my father's cooking.

…

 **Naru**

"Place it down," I order, as I watch Yasuhara place down a plank. He sighs and wipes his forehead.

"I doubt at this rate, the big boss won't shut down the opera house, is becoming breathtaking as the days' passes," he said. I nodded in agreement, as Miss. Hara rushed to my side and brought me a lemonade. I nodded and took it.

"You look tired, take a break tomorrow is our big opening once again," she glees, as she moves closer. I simply lower my hand, after I drank the lemonade, and turn around, to jump out of the stage.

"Good, tonight, my mother wants to invite you to dinner, for the engagement party." I simply said.

"Oh really? Wow, that fast, it seems like yesterday, that our engagement, was pronounced. I'm so happy." she said. I went still, and turned to look up at her, to say something, but Housho and Ayako came into view.

"Oh, right, I have forgotten that detail," Housho said, as he sat down on the edge of the stage. I nodded, as Miss. Hara smiled at me tenderly. I cleared my throat and place the glass on top of the stage.

"I'm going to get fresh air," I simply said. Everyone looks at each other sadly.

"Are you still hung over Mai? It's been four months since you last saw her." Yasuhara said, but Ayako smacks his side of his head, as to say, 'Why did you bring that up,' I shrug at them.

"Four months? Really? I didn't even notice." I simply said in a dry tone, as I walked away.

"Remember Noll, to wear something elegant for the engagement party." Miss. Hara yells. I lifted my hand and wave, not really wanting to go. As I went towards the back of the yard, where the statues of the angels lay. I look up, to smell the spring, the birds already chirping and the crisp air fills my lungs. I stuff my hands inside of my pockets and walk down looking around. The memories of Mai rushed into my head.

'I miss her,' I thought, aching too much. Four months is long enough, right?

As I lower my gaze, I heard a small gasp. Looking straight at head, Mai stood there, looking at me with wide eyes. My heart launch in a painful way, yet, I couldn't look away from her.

'She's here,' my heart said, as her eyes soften at my sight.

"Hello there," I said. She smiled at me, as she places her food down on the ground, and walks up to me. She bows to me, and then straightens. I stretch out my hand and gave her a sullen smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Oliver Davis, but my family and close friends call me Noll." I said. She looks at my hand, and then she smiles, a bright smile takes my hand and shakes it.

"M… Mai Tani. Taniyama," she introduced herself to me. My sullen smile broke into a full blown smile while she smiles back at me.

"Have you heard? The rumors, about the Phantom that roams this opera house?" I asked her. She nods her head, watching the wind pick up, swaying her hair nicely. While her spring dress sway.

"Do you believe in it?" I asked her. She shakes her head at me.

"Good, you know I don't believe in those made up stories," I told her. Her eyes narrow, as I took notice we still held hands.

"Then, see you," we let go of our hands, but very slowly, aching to keep holding her small warm hands. She seems to hesitate as well. She turns around to pick up her food when I cleared my throat and said out loud.

"Actually, I have a problem, and I want your opinion," I suddenly said. I speed walk towards her before she could reach her food, I took a hold of her arm and spin her around. She gasps in surprise, as her hand lands on my shoulders, looking up at me. I could feel my heart about to explode.

"This," I press my lips on hers, feeling myself come back to life, she starts to struggle against me, pushing my shoulder, as I tighten my hold on her, wrapping my arm around her small waist, and pinned her against my chest.

"Nuh," she said, as she kept trying to push me away, but then her eyes widen, to see a tear fall out of my eye, I didn't even realize it.

"Naru," I heard her said between our kiss, while she closed her eyes, and encircles her arms around my shoulder's. Our lips claiming each other, that seem to come back alive. I felt alive once again. I felt her take a hold of my hair, as we kiss more deeply. I didn't' want it to end. Breathing harder, as we let go, I tucked her hair behind her ear, as I run my fingers through her scar. She leans into my touch, while I smiled broadly.

"I told you that I have all the time to catch you," I told her. She leans forward, kisses my cheek, and run her fingers through my jaw. Her eyes are heavy, as I let myself be subdued to her. Not noticing how much I miss her touches, her caressing. Her kiss. Her innocence. She suddenly laughs, as I picked her up. She looks down at me and cups my cheeks.

"So, Mrs. Davis, didn't I say, I'll wait for you with open arms?" I asked her. My wife shook her head and wrap her arms around me.

"No more…. My Naru," she said, as I slide her down, and I smiled deeply at her.

"Good. I was getting tired of this. Is hard to stay away from you." I said. She nods at me, as I kiss her once again. This time, this kiss was slow, full of love. I can feel it in her touch, her face is tender, as I felt her fingers linger on my cheek. I smiled into our kiss, and then I wrap my arms around her, to give her a warm hug.

"Love Naru," she whispers. I nodded, as I held her tightly.

"Repeat to me, what you told me four months ago," I asked her. She nods, as I cleared my throat.

Mai held me tighter, as my memory from four months ago came into mind, as she repeated the same words to me…. She looks straight at my eyes, and kisses my forehead, and laughs loudly.

"My Husband Naru,"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.

A disclaimer; I **don't** own Ghost Hunt.


	19. Chapter 19: My Angel

Chapter Nineteen: My Angel

 **Mai**

(Four Months Earlier)

"Can you be my wife?" his words seem to be echoing in my head. Does he want to marry me? I couldn't move, if I did, I probably wake up from this dream. He shrugs at me, looking at me directly.

"Yes, I'm asking you to marry me, Mai. I'm not a romantic, so don't expect me to kneel or give you a flower. I just will bluntly tell you, I want you as my wife. You already are my best friend and my companion. I can't think of you not being in my life." He sighs, and I stood there shocked.

"Didn't you think for a brief second that you would make the others very sad? You aren't a bother. Your mother, the Nun, you called Sister, they protected you because they loved you. How can you just end that? They sacrificed their lives for you to be alive and happy. They're probably in heaven sad because of your actions. I know is not your fault, Miss. Hara didn't help you at all." He takes a breath.

"You should have come to me first, and we could find another solution." He simply said. I stare at him with wide eyes.

'Mama and Sister would be sad If I took my life? I didn't know that. They want me happy right? Then you would have missed me? You'll be so sad?' I started to sob, as he slowly walks up to me, and bends to my level.

"I do love you, that reaction you gave me, would have been my reaction." He said. He wipes my tears and asks once again.

"Then, will you be my wife?"

I stare at his blue eyes, seeing something in them. Realizing, that I can't live without him. That I can't stand him being hurt. Everything that we went through. I hiccupped and wrap my arms around him.

"My… H… Husband, Naru," I choked out, as I felt him go still, then he encircles his arms around me.

"Can you repeat it?" he asks, as he suddenly picked me up, I gasp, looking down at his face, his hands secure under my behind, so I won't fall. I nodded at him.

"My Naru, my h. Husband Naru," I answered him. He suddenly laughs and tips forward to kiss my lips. That made me giggle and wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you." He said as he places me down. Then he cleared his throat.

"Then can you do something for me?" he suddenly said, as he starts to fix my dress, and dust it off. I cover my mouth with my fingers and blushed at his sudden gentle gesture.

'What?' I asked him. He lifted his gaze at me, and his smile reaches his eyes.

"Give me a few months, a few months to chase you." He suddenly said. I blinked, confused by this.

"Naru?"

"I want you to become stronger. I want you to not depend on me most of the times. I want our relationship to grow. I know this sounds strange, but let's be apart for a few months, and when I can't stand it any longer, let me chase you. I want to test myself, that I can live without you. I know this is hard to do, but can you give me that?" he asks, as my happiness turns into sadness.

"A few months, that's all. Then after that, I'll be the one chasing you. You just have to overcome it. You can still come and be with my mother. You can still do everything you want, but don't get close to me." I stare at him.

'That's a stupid reason. I don't want you to leave me,' I told him. He seems to comprehend and kisses my forehead.

"I know this is a stupid idea, but for a reason, I want to do it. Just a few months." He said. I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Come, and sleep, you had a long day. When you wake up, I won't be around. When you see me, stay away, and if anything, happens, I'll keep an eye on you. When we do bump into each other, let's meet as strangers. I want you to say your full name to me. Be proud to look at me without hiding your face. When I chase you and force a kiss on you, fight me off. Okay?" he asks. I sniffed, and nodded, as he suddenly picks me up in his arms, I look up at him, as he starts to head towards the yard of the opera house, I snuggle into his chest.

"Thank you, for accepting for being my wife." Are the last words that I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

...…

 **Naru**

(Present Time)

"There, there," everyone cheered, as they raised their glass of champagne. I stare at my mother, while I am sitting on my chair with my arms crossed, aching to be with Mai already.

"Noll? What's wrong? Why aren't you celebrating?" Gene asks as Lin turn to face me since they sat next to me.

"You know the celebration isn't my thing, plus is Miss. Hara and Yasuhara engagement party, not mine, so I'm not the main character tonight," I said, watching Miss. Hara and Yasuhara drinking their champagne and laughing.

It was a shock to us, to know that Yasuhara always had a crush on Miss Hara, that it took him months to court her. After the whole ordeal with Mai and me, he told us the truth about his love with Miss. Hara, so Housho pushed him to be open with her. At first Miss. Hara didn't approve, until one day, when we were fixing Miss. Hara roof top. One of the pieces of concrete was about to fall on top of her, but Yasuhara saved her, and thus, their love story began. I'm not sure how to feel about this. That's why I hesitated on Miss. Hara words yesterday.

'Feels like yesterday, that we got engaged,' I was going to reply,

"Things happen for a reason,' oh well, at least Miss Hara change for the better, but I still a bit edgy with her. I still haven't fully forgiven her for what she did to Mai.

"Have you heard about Mai? It's been four months," Lin suddenly asks, as he crosses his arms. I couldn't help but smirk at the mention of her name.

"She's doing fine. She's getting better with her father," I told him. Gene arched a brow.

"Then I still have a chance with her?" he suddenly reminds me. I went still at his words.

"I was mad at the moment," I said, looking down at the floor, remembering that I did the stupidest thing ever, giving Mai and me a break. I shouldn't have done that, but at the same time, I am glad I did. She has become stronger. She became less shy and so beautiful. I realized, that she's a person I can't live without, that my words from the past are the truth. That it's not a passing thing.

"Then I can't have her?" he asked me once again with a fake sadness.

"Like hell, she's mine," I suddenly said, but my eyes widen, as my brother suddenly gave me a cheeky smile, and hits my back very hard, making me bounce a little.

"Is about time you admit it. So you love her, huh brother?" he teased, as Lin suddenly chuckles. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, I love that woman. Are you satisfied?" I wanted to leave, but Madoka walks in and smiled at us.

"What are you boys talking about?" she asks, sitting next to Lin, as she grabs his hand. Lin smiles at Madoka, while I stood up.

"Noll admitted he's in love with Mai," Madoka eyes widen in surprise when Lin told her.

"Really? Oh man, I missed it. I will never get the chance to hear him say that." She snaps her fingers in a playful matter, making Gene and Lin chuckle.

"You can repeat it, right brother?" Gene asks, standing up, and wrap his arms around my shoulders, as he grins at me. I rolled my eyes and shrug him off.

"Tease the newlyweds, not me," I growled, as Madoka and Lin face flushed a little.

"Right, how it's been? It's been almost a month since you two married right?" he asks them. Lin and Madoka cleared their throat and stood up.

"Mind your business boy, go and interact with your fiancé, she looks lonely," Madoka said, Gene turns his head, and saw his fiancé chatting happily along with our mother and father.

"She's fine, plus I have something special plan for us tonight. Also, father wants to meet your Angel," he said to me. I ignored him and start to walk away.

"Soon, very soon,"

… **.**

 **Mai**

I don't know when or how, but days turn into weeks and weeks turns into months, and months into years. Yes, three years to be exact.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Luella rushed, as Martin shook his head in annoyance.

"Woman, we are not late, please calm down," he said, trying to calm her down, as the carriage stops in front of the Opera house. I nervously rub my hand, as I look out the small window, to see the light snow falling down on the ground. Three years since everything happen. Three years that my life has changed. I rub my cold hands, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on dear, before Luella gets a space attack, from being late," Naru father said, as his eyes turn gently. I smiled gently at him, and I watch Luella rolled her eyes at him.

"I will not," she opens the door, and pats my hand.

"Come on," she said. I nodded and smiled at both of them. Martin is a very kind man. Ever since Naru introduced me to him, he has accepted me to his family without batting an eye. Even until now, people have kept spreading rumors, on why they let a monster like me in their family. So I tried hard to not go out as much. Today is a special day, a very special day for Masako. Is her big debut of her singing, for the president of the United State.

I heard that's a very big honor. I step out of the carriage and move to adjust my long yellow dress.

"Oh my, you look beautiful," Martin whisper to me, as I adjust my black veil. I cleared my throat and bow at him. Then I heard another carriage pulling up. We turn and Ayako and Housho came out. While their three-year-old rush out, running towards us.

"Oh, Hito," Luella giggles, as she bends down to pick up Ayako son He stares at her and then wrap his arms around her.

"Grandma," he said, causing her to chuckle. Martin pats the boy's back and Housho and Ayako reach our side.

"Sorry about that, Hito, didn't we say to stay put?" Ayako said as she moves up to Luella to fix Hito small coat. Hito looks so much like Ayako, with Housho brown hair. I smiled and bow to them.

"Oh? Mai, nice to see you here," she said, coming up to me and gave me a warm hug. I smiled and return the hug. After their wedding, somehow, Ayako and I became good friends. She's a very kind to me.

"Hello, Mai," Housho waves. I wave back and took a step back.

"Then let's go, before Masako tear our heads off from being late," Ayako said, as Martin chuckles.

"Well, she can't, since the new owner of the opera house is Noll," he chuckles, as we start to walk towards my home. A year ago, Naru saved enough money and bought the opera house. He said it was our home, and that we shouldn't get rid of it. Plus, he worked too damn hard to restore it to have it demolish. His words, not mine. I giggle, remembering his words. While we reach the front of the door, Yasuhara and Father John stood in front to greet us, while my father came up to me, and gave me a soft hug.

"You look beautiful," he said. I blushed at his words and nodded. I am not used to those words, nor I think I will ever be. I gave my father a kiss on his cheek as my thank you. He smiled, as I wrap my arm around his. We have become so much closer than ever before. I learned so much of my father and my mother. You can say, our relationship is slowly turning stronger as the days passes, and I learned to love my father in a whole new way. As into treasure him, and value my life that my mother and sister gave me.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone is already in. Let's go," John said, opening the doors so we can enter.

"I know you're excited about your wife performance, but why are you quiet?" Martin asks Yasuhara, as he adjusts his glasses, and rub the back of his neck.

"Just nervous, that's all." He says. We all nodded, understanding this. With those final words, we enter the full opera, to hear Masako sing.

….

 **Naru**

"Well, aren't you nervous? Why?" Gene asks as he saw me wonder up and down while we were in my old room. I shrug at him.

"Just am." I simply said.

"Papa, uncle is funny," I heard on my right. I turned to see my little nephew, my two-year-old nephew, that looks so much like Gene pointing at me. Gene stood up and goes up to him.

"He is, isn't he? Maybe because he hadn't seen his Angel a whole week," he tells him. His son's eyes widen.

"His Angel? Oh, Aunty Mai?" he said. Gene nods at him, as he picks him up.

"Exactly," he said with a chuckle. His son, Eugene Jr, giggles.

"I'm not, I just." I went silent, as we heard a knock on my door. I went up and open the door, to see Lin and Madoka looking at me with concern eyes.

"Your family is here; the performance is almost done," Lin said. I nodded, as I turned around.

"Let's go, lover boy. She probably misses you terribly," he said, as he starts to walk out. I shook my head.

"Go on ahead, when the performance is finished, tell Mai to meet me here," I said. Gene frowns, but then nods at me.

"See, isn't your uncle love struck?" he teased his son. I rolled my eyes, as I kiss Eugene jr. Little cheek.

"Take care of your poor father, before I do something to him," I told him. Eugene, eyes widen, and wraps his arms around Gene's shoulder.

"Yes, Uncle," he said. I actually chuckle at his innocence and pat his head.

"Good job," I said. His bright blue eyes spark up, as Gene rolled his eyes, and walks out of my room. I rub the back of my neck and sat down on my bed.

'Why am I so nervous? Isn't like this is the first time?' I look at my ring finger, where lies my wedding ring, and a smile passes through my lips.

'Two years today, I married Mai.' I smiled gently. I don't know how long I waited, but it wasn't long until I heard a soft knock. I stood up and open the door. There, stood my wife, her veil down, showing me her face to me.

"My Naru!" she said, jumping into my arms. I actually laugh, as I wrap my arms around her, and kiss her cheek.

"Finally. Took you long enough." I chuckle at her. She lets go of me and smiled broadly.

"Miss you," she said, as I locked the door behind me.

"Good," I told her, as I suddenly pick her up in my arms. She gasps, as I start to head towards the secret door.

"Naru?" she asks, confused, as we headed towards her room.

"It's been a long time since we were alone together. Is time to bring up those memories, don't you think?" I asked her. She looks up at me, then she nods, and snuggle into my chest.

I couldn't help it but smile broadly, as I made it to her old room.

...…

 **Mai**

"Lift your head up a little more," Naru said, as we dance in my old room. This place looks like new. Luckily he gave me time to change my dress, into a white simple dress, that I normally wear and barefoot.

"Took me a few days to clean it up. It was so dusty," he said, as he tightens his hold on me.

"Thank you," I said, then I suddenly giggled, remembering our dance in the cell back in his parents' home three years ago. He arched a brow, as he spins me around.

"What's so funny?" he teased, flicking my forehead. I blushed, as he lets go, and goes to my record player.

"Our dance, cell," I said to him. He stops in his tracks and lifted his gaze up, then he nods.

"Oh, right. Now I don't no excuse to stop myself," he mumbled to himself, I arched a brow, confused by his words. Then he clears his throat.

"Remember that dance you show me, here in this room, as a gift." he suddenly asks. I turned around and nodded at him with a blush.

The music starts to play in the background, in a slow tempo. He suddenly removes his shirt off and threw it on top of the bed. I blushed, and he comes up to me. I can't get over, how big his torso is, and yet so warm it is. My eyes trace his chest and forearms. I licked my lips.

"Sorry, I'm hot. Will you show me once again? I forgot how it went," he said. I tilted my head,

"Naru wants dance?" I asked him. He nods. My vocabulary has expanded, even though I still not a hundred percent, I know more words to say and more to speak. Even though I don't speak much.

"Yes," he said. I nodded, while he moves to sit on top of the bed. I look down at my wedding ring and blushed hard when the memories of our wedding day play in my head. He was the only thing I could see that day. All dressed in white, matching my wedding dress. His hair a bit messy, but brushed to the side and just waiting for me down the aisle as my father brought me towards him. John married us. Then we had our honeymoon, right here, in this place. Our first night together was scary but so beautiful. I gave him my heart and body to him. My very soul to him. He simply took everything, as he gave himself to me. I smiled gently at the memories.

I look at Naru, as he stares at me.

"Okay, dance for Naru," he simply nods at me. I nodded at him and breathed out. I moved up to him and start to dance, swaying my hips. His eyes soften, as I kept dancing with the song. I raised my dress up, and then run my hands through my loose hair. I turned around, and lower my body, as I felt his hand on my back. He holds into my dress and stands up. He turns me around, and he lower himself, to kiss my stomach. My chest suddenly warms up, as he starts to trace up. I kept on dancing, as his lips landed on my chest. Small, simple kisses, that makes my body shoot up in the strangest ways. He sways his hips with mine, matching the slow beat of the song, as the people sang in the background. He takes my hand, and spins me around, bringing me back to him.

"I wanted to do this when you were dancing for me, that night," he suddenly admits, running his hands down my waist, while he places his lips on my neck, nitpicking. I giggled since I'm ticklish there. I shook my head, and move back, and place my hands on his shoulders.

"No, no touch," I told him. He frowns, disappointment passes through his eyes.

"Oh, but I want to," he plays along, feeling his hand above my behind, going down once again, kissing between my breasts, catching my breath. I swallow hard, and tilts his chin up, so he won't continue.

"No, touching Naru." I simply said, dancing away from him, and going to a stop. He frowns, giving me that poker face, he normally wears around other people. I giggled, and then he surprises me when he bends his knees and crawls up to me.

"Why can't I? Look you have me begging," he asks me.

"No, touch, see," I told him with a shrug, and sway down, to brush his hair. His eyes turn darker, as I run my finger through his cheek.

"Sweet love," I simply said, as I kept on dancing for him. He stares at me. I raised my dress up, swaying my hips. He takes a hold of my wrist, crawling up towards me, and surprise me, when he wrap his arms around me, hitching my dress up. I gasp, as his gaze is intense, while my chest heaved hard. Then he pins me against him, hip to hip and he starts to make circles, making me do the same with him. I can feel his everything presses hard against me. I blushed, as he smirks at me. Then he tilts me backward, feeling his hands run down my body. He straightens me up. We kept dancing very close, matching the rhythm of the song.

"Mean," I said with a smile, as he shrugs.

"Sweet love," he repeats my words, causing me to giggle. His hands all over me, driving me crazy.

"Now, this is a forbidden dance," he chuckles, as we kept on dancing in a way that it shouldn't be shown in public. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, while we kept dancing. Our eyes connected all the time. I felt like we are making love like this.

Then I couldn't hold it. I shyly press my lips to the base of his chest. He slowly starts to lift my dress up, while I trace my lips up to his neck. He somehow manages to take off my dress and looks down, and smirks, while I lower my head, feeling shy.

"No undergarments?" he teased, as I didn't dare to look at him in his eyes. He wraps his arm around my waist and spins me around.

"Less hassle to deal with," he whispers, as he slowly places me down on the bed. I blushed, even more, when he takes off his pants and start to kiss my jaw. I kiss him back. Looking at each other's eyes. He cups my cheek.

"I have to admit, when I asked you to leave me for a few months, it was the worst and the best mistake of my life," he said.

"How?" I asked. He suddenly spins me around, as he flops down on the bed, so I land on top of him. I place my legs each side and sat on top of his south area. He sighs, as I place my hands on top of his bare chest.

"Because I did the right thing, to make you grow, but I did bad because the one that was going crazy was I," he said.

"Crazy I. Miss you," I told him. Those four months were the worst. I was dying without him.

He sits forward, his eyes never removing from mine. Now I sat on his naked lap. He brushes my hair to the side.

"Sorry for hurting you," he whispers, as he leaned forward to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes,

"Thank you for loving me and putting up with me," He whispers. I smiled broadly and capture his lips with mine. Kissing him deeply, every emotion that I had from the start flowing in my heart.

"Thank you, my Naru," I simply said, as we let go. He nods at me and stares at each other eyes. Then he burst out laughing, and I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked as he traces his hand on my back, making me shiver delightfully.

"I just realized, that I have no romance in my bone, but when I'm with you, I act like a fool. I can't get enough of you, not only in the physical, but as my partner. This week was hell for me since I didn't have you next to me. Since you had to help my mother with some things." He said. I nodded at him.

"Me too, miss Naru like crazy," I told him. He doesn't say anything this time around, and once again, he captures my lips. I wrap my arms around him, and we slowly start to make love. Showing him how much I love him in every sense of the word.

…...

 **Naru**

"Rest for a minute," I said, as I sat down on the grass, watching the water ripple of the small stream next to my parents' house. Mai nods in agreement, as she slowly sits next to me, and I help her out by holding her arm.

"Slowly," I said. She smiles at me.

"Hey, careful with her," My mother shouts, as she came up to us. We both look up, and we saw her holding her granddaughter. Her one-year-old granddaughter. Mai lifts her gaze and raised her arms up.

"Angel!" she smiles, as our daughter's brown eyes sparks up hearing her mother's voice. She pulls her body towards her.

"Careful Mai, you're with child," My mother said, handing over Angel to us. Mai nods, as she takes Angel in her arms. The baby giggles, as she places her head on her mother's shoulder. I rub our daughters small back. After my mother left, I got up and went behind of Mai.

"Naru?" she asks me. I sat right behind her and wrap my arms around my two favorite girls Mai leans on my chest.

"Better?" I asked. She nods, relaxing in my embrace.

"Later the other will come. We need to celebrate Gene son's birthday," I said. Mai nods, while I wrap my arms around her round stomach. Which she held our second child.

"So my Angel? Care to dance with me tonight?" I asked her. She shakes her head and looks at me.

"No, keep, g..g..getting p..p..pregnant," she said, I blinked, but then burst out laughing, as she laughs with me.

"Well, then, is that a good thing or bad?" I asked her. She blushes hard and leans her head against my shoulder.

"Good," she answers me. I leaned forward to her ear and whispered.

"Good, love those dances you give me," She blushes at my words, as I move to kiss Angel small head. My heart couldn't be happier, more at ease.

She turns her head, and I grab her chin, to give her a deep kiss, that I can't get enough of.

"After all these years, I can't get enough of you. Thank you for giving me Angel," I whispered to her.

"My Naru," She said. I smiled.

"Hey, it's been four years, you two still act as if it's your first time. Come on Noll, help me with the firewood, this isn't going to do themselves," we heard behind us. We turn to see Gene, Lin, Yasuhara, and Housho are walking towards us, while Ayako, Masako, Madoka, and Father John went towards my parents' house. While their children stay outside, playing with my mother and father, as Mai father came in with gifts in his hands.

I sigh, and Mai suddenly giggles.

"Come on lover boy, we have things to do," I heard Gene shout once again. I sigh, but held my wife tighter.

"I have to go," I whispered to her. She nods, but takes a hold of my hand with her free hand. She turns to look at me and kisses my lips. I blinked and look at her eyes. She clears her voice, and for the first time, she says a sentence without cracking or stuttering. Loud and clear, with love in her eyes, as she held our daughter, placing my hand on top of the swell of her stomach, and our fingers laced. My heart soars at her words, as I held her tightly. While her words echoed in my heart for the rest of my life.

...

...

"Thank you my Naru, for being My Angel,"

The End

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews, and this long ride of story. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending.

I **Don't** own anything, just this weird story. Hope I didn't let any loose ends.


End file.
